Vacaciones de Verano
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Ash y Misty deciden tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones para pasar tiempo de calidad ellos solos... Secuela de "El Mejor Regalo de Cumpleaños". PokéShipping con algo de DanceShipping y AbilityShipping unilaterales. Historia escrita en conjunto con MajinLu.
1. Nos vamos de vacaciones

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Por Fox McCloude y MajinLu**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.

**Parte 1: Nos vamos de vacaciones.**

_**Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean…**_

Para Misty, estar ella sola en el gimnasio podía ser bastante aburrido. Sus hermanas mayores salían frecuentemente, y la dejaban a ella encargada de las labores, y por supuesto de tener las batallas con los retadores. El lado positivo era que, al terminar, siempre podía tener la enorme piscina para ella sola, lo cual no era tan malo considerando lo mucho que amaba nadar con sus Pokémon, pero eso no hacía que fuese mucho más llevadero. Era duro estar tan sola en ese lugar tan enorme. Afortunadamente, desde hacía unos meses, ya no tenía que hacerlo todo ella sola. No desde aquel día, que Ash se ofreció a pasar una temporada en el gimnasio para ayudarla con las tareas y hacerle compañía.

El cumpleaños número 18 de Ash representó un cambio total en la vida de ambos. Hasta entonces, Ash y Misty solo habían sido los mejores amigos, pero Misty decidió jugárselo todo aquel día para confesarle a Ash lo que realmente sentía por él desde hacía tantos años. Había sido un gran riesgo, pero había valido la pena, y todo gracias a aquella canción. Ahora eran pareja oficialmente, y se sentían muy felices los dos. Misty pensaba que no podría haber pedido un mejor novio. Claro, Ash tenía sus cosas, pero haciéndolas a un lado, él era más que suficiente para ella, y ella lo amaba solo por ser… bueno, por ser Ash. No querría pasar el resto de su vida con nadie más excepto él.

En este momento, Misty se encontraba trapeando el suelo alrededor de la piscina. Siempre se levantaba temprano para hacerlo, a fuerza de costumbre, y con toda certeza Ash todavía seguía en el cuarto de huéspedes durmiendo como un tronco. Seguro cuando se levantara, se molestaría con ella por empezar sin él, pero ella no quería dejar de parecer hospitalaria. Aparte, de ese modo, tendrían más tiempo para ellos cuando hubieran terminado.

- ¿Empezando sin mí otra vez? – dijo una voz detrás de ella, mientras unas manos cubrían sus ojos.

- Creí que estarías durmiendo. – respondió ella, no necesitaba verlo para saber de quién se trataba. Ash quitó sus manos de los ojos de Misty, quien se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

- Se supone que vine para ayudarte con las tareas y tú casi no me dejas. – dijo él sonriendo, y sujetándola de la cintura para atraerla hacia sí.

- Ash, tú eres mi invitado aquí. – dijo ella. – Y estoy acostumbrada, no te preocupes. -

- También yo debo poner mi parte. Has sido una buena anfitriona, sería muy ingrato si no hiciera algo para ayudarte. A Tracey nunca le importó hacerlo por Daisy, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo yo por ti? -

- Yo no soy como Daisy. Eres mi novio, no mi criado personal. – aseguró Misty. Era cierto, Daisy siempre lograba que Tracey hiciera todo el trabajo para no ensuciarse ella. Pero eso no significaba que ella debiera hacer lo mismo con Ash.

- Vamos, un poco de ayuda no te vendrá mal, y así terminamos más rápido. Y aún si me canso, he escuchado por ahí que los masajes de cierta pelirroja que conozco hacen milagros. – insistió él, apretándola y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. Apenas se rozaron un poquito, Misty soltó el trapeador, y sujetando a Ash por detrás de la cabeza, cedió al impulso y tomando la iniciativa lo besó primero.

Así estaban las cosas desde hacía unos 5 meses, desde el décimo octavo cumpleaños de Ash. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta dijo que sería "solo por una temporada", pero prácticamente se había mudado al Gimnasio Cerulean, para poder pasar más "tiempo de calidad" con su encantadora novia. Ash incluso había decidido llevarse a sus Pokémon de agua para prestárselos a Misty para las batallas, cosa que ella aceptó encantada, se habían convertido en aliados valiosos. Misty estaba sorprendida de lo bien que Ash había entrenado a sus Pokémon en los últimos años. Si no lo supiera mejor, le parecería casi imposible creer que fuese ese mismo niño torpe y despistado a quien ella pescó por accidente aquel día. Más aún por el hecho de que, a pesar de que cuando eran niños Ash tenía muy poco o nada de tacto para tratar con las mujeres, en esos meses que habían estado de novios él había sabido tratarla con mucho amor y afecto. Aunque quizás eso se debiera en gran parte a los consejos que ocasionalmente le daban la Señora Ketchum y Brock sobre como llevar una relación.

Entre las "tareas" que a Ash le tocaba hacer en el gimnasio, según Misty la más importante era el de hacer el papel del Príncipe en su obra de "La Sirena Mágica", que se había convertido en toda una atracción en Cerulean. Daisy siempre se mostraba encantada con lo bien que lo hacían, mientras que Violeta y Lily comentaban que ni siquiera estaban actuando. Y quizás hasta cierto punto tenían razón, porque no tenían que fingir mucho realmente su papel de enamorados.

Había, sin embargo, dos cosas que a Ash le incomodaban: la primera, era el hecho de tener que besar a Misty en frente de tanta gente (habían decidido agregar un beso al final del acto cuando Ash se incorporó, para hacerlo más "apasionante"). Para él eso era algo privado. A Misty no parecía importarle, de hecho, más bien parecía gustarle mucho que todos supieran lo mucho que se amaban, dentro y fuera de la obra. Por supuesto, era mucho más agradable cuando estaban a solas, y Misty siempre se reservaba lo mejor de sí solo para Ash. Y la segunda, eran, por supuesto, los fans de sexo masculino de Misty, que no paraban de atosigarla, y a él no le quedaba de otra que defenderla de ellos… Pero bueno, volviendo a lo importante…

Entre tanto tiempo de calidad, por supuesto, no faltó que tuvieran uno o dos pequeños infortunios. En una ocasión, Ash y Misty estaban compartiendo un momento muy tierno en el Cabo Cerulean al norte de la ciudad. Como muchos sabían, el Cabo Cerulean era un sitio muy popular entre las parejas para las citas, sobre todo al atardecer, cuando se podía ver una hermosa puesta de sol sobre el mar. Ambos observaban el ocaso, ajenos a toda preocupación, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un entrenador que dijo venir a desafiar el Gimnasio por una medalla, y que se notaba muy molesto de que la líder no estuviese ahí cuando pasó a ver. Furiosa por que le interrumpieran su cita, Misty le preguntó si vio el cartel de "Cerrado" en la entrada, y el chico le dijo que sí lo vio, pero que no había viajado desde tan lejos para encontrarse la puerta cerrada, y demandó el desafío. Misty aceptó a regañadientes, haciendo prometer a su retador de que si perdía no volvería a mostrar su cara en su gimnasio. Realmente no hace falta describir la batalla, lo mejor que se podría decir es que no duró mucho, y al final del día el entrenador se fue con el rabo entre las patas. Moraleja: nunca interrumpas a Misty Waterflower cuando está en una cita.

(**NDA: **Quizás lo hayan notado, pero para eso me basé en cuando encuentras a Misty en Gold/Silver/Crystal y en HeartGold/SoulSilver, solo que aquí cambié un poco el desenlace)

- Ya te dije que no. Nada de masajes por ahora – dijo ella sonriendo, luego se separaron. – Además, ya casi termino. Aún es temprano, vuelve a dormir un rato. Hoy el gimnasio está cerrado, y mis hermanas van a salir. Tendremos la piscina para los dos toda la tarde, si quieres. -

- De acuerdo, como quieras. – dijo Ash resignado. – Pero para la próxima, me vas a dejar que te ayude, ¿sí? Sin excusas. -

- Lo voy a pensar. – dijo ella, sonriéndole.

Ash regresó a la habitación a dormir otro poco. Misty entretanto continuó con la limpieza ella sola, y en realidad no le tomó demasiado tiempo terminar. Decidió ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ella y Ash. Cierto que Misty no era lo que se dice muy buena cocinando, pero había aprendido algunas recetas sencillas con un libro que Delia le regaló. "Para sus tiempos futuros", fue lo que le dijo. Y en efecto, Misty sabía que en un futuro no muy lejano era más que probable tener que prepararle a Ash sus tres comidas todos los días, y no quería terminar matándolo en el proceso.

Estaba preparando unos huevos revueltos con queso y tocino, cuando sonó el timbre. Preguntándose quién podría ser, después de todo, por ser sábado el gimnasio estaba cerrado a los retadores ese día, Misty sirvió en un par de platos y los tapó para ir a la puerta a ver de quién se trataba. Mientras iba recorriendo el camino hacia la entrada del gimnasio, sonaron dos veces más al timbre.

- ¡Ya voy, cielos! – decía mientras corría hacia la puerta. – Ay, Dios, más vale que sea algo importante. -

Un poco fastidiada, Misty abrió la puerta, pero su expresión de fastidio desapareció cuando vio quién estaba tocando. Era nada más y nada menos que Lorelei, la gran maestra de Pokémon de Agua y Hielo, y miembro de la Elite 4 de Kanto, a quien Misty admiraba como una gran heroína. Lorelei era una mujer bastante atractiva para estar en sus 30 y tantos, alta y de muy buena figura. Tenía cabello largo color rojo oscuro amarrado en una cola con un broche en forma de Pokébola, con dos mechones cayéndole por las sienes y un flequillo que le daba estilo, tenía ojos azul oscuro y usaba lentes alargados al aire. En ese momento llevaba puesta una blusa negra sin mangas, una minifalda púrpura y zapatos negros de tacón bajo, con un brazalete dorado en la muñeca derecha (**NDA: **si la descripción no basta, piensen en el traje que usa en los juegos de FireRed y LeafGreen).

- Hola, Misty, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. – la saludó, con ese tono relajado que la caracterizaba, como el agua fluyendo.

- ¿L-Lorelei? H-hola. – Misty parecía incrédula. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pasa, por favor, esta es tu casa. -

Lorelei entró al gimnasio, Misty la llevó hacia el recibidor para que se sentara.

- Ponte cómoda. – dijo, señalándole un sillón. - ¿Quieres algo de tomar, no sé, un café, un té? -

- Agua con hielo estaría bien. – respondió Lorelei. Misty corrió a la cocina y retornó con un vaso lleno de agua con hielo. Lorelei tomó un sorbo, mientras Misty se sentaba en el sillón frente a ella.

- Y bien, ¿qué te trae de visita a mi gimnasio, Lorelei? Acababa de preparar el desayuno, pero si quieres… -

- No te molestes, no voy a estar mucho rato. Vengo por asuntos oficiales. – explicó Lorelei. – Por cierto, últimamente he estado oyendo rumores muy interesantes. –

- ¿Rumores? – preguntó Misty. - ¿Sobre qué? -

- Sobre ti, y tu amigo Ash. Aunque, tengo entendido que últimamente ustedes dos son "más que amigos", ¿no es cierto? – dijo la última parte guiñándole el ojo.

Misty no dijo nada, pero sonrió. Juzgando por su gesto, Lorelei pareció interpretarlo como una afirmación.

- Y dime, ¿cómo se llevan? ¿Mantienen bien su relación? Porque, si ya están viviendo juntos… -

- ¡No seas malpensada! – Misty se sonrojó ante la aparente insinuación de Lorelei, quien solo se rió. – Él no está viviendo aquí, solo… quiso venir a hacerme compañía un tiempo, nada más. Pero bueno, yendo al grano, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -

- Bueno, quizás recordarás que el año pasado, Ash fue a la Meseta Indigo para hacer la prueba para entrar a la Elite de Kanto. – explicó Lorelei. – Especialmente ya que algunos de nosotros estamos pensando en retirarnos. -

Misty asintió. Recordaba que por esas fechas, Ash iba a ir a la Meseta Indigo, sin embargo, lo pospuso un poco para poder asistir al cumpleaños de ella.

- Y… ¿qué ocurre con eso? – preguntó Misty.

- ¡Misty! ¿Ya está listo el desayuno, que me muero de hambre? – escuchó la voz de Ash, al parecer ya se había despertado de nuevo. Un rato después apareció en el recibidor, y se sorprendió de ver a la visitante. – Ah, Lorelei, eres tú. Qué bueno verte, cuanto tiempo. -

- Hola, Ash. – dijo Lorelei sonriendo. – Como te iba diciendo, ya estoy pensando en elegir a mi sucesor en mi puesto en la Elite… y ahí es donde entras tú. -

- ¿Y-yo? – Misty no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Tu nivel como entrenadora ha aumentado formidablemente. – dijo Lorelei. – Creo que, con un poco de mi entrenamiento especial, podrías obtener el puesto. –

- ¿Estás eligiendo a Misty como tu sucesora en la Elite? -

- Lance ya eligió al suyo, que eres tú. – dijo Lorelei, dirigiéndose a Ash. – Así que pensé que debía ir buscando al mío. -

- Oye, eso es grandioso. – dijo Ash. – Ahora también estarás en la Elite, Misty. -

- Así que… bueno, quería preguntarte si te gustaría irte conmigo a las Islas Sevii para entrenarte. -

- ¿Cuándo sería? – preguntó Misty, que no parecía tan emocionada como debería estarlo con una oportunidad así.

- Planeo irme a las Islas Sevii el próximo mes. – dijo Lorelei. – Si aceptas, el entrenamiento duraría unos seis meses más o menos. ¿Qué me dices, vienes conmigo? -

Misty miró fijamente a Lorelei, en silencio. Luego miró a Ash con expresión interrogante, como si le preguntase qué pensaba él de eso. Ash, por su parte, se preguntaba por qué Misty no había aceptado de inmediato.

- Misty, ¿qué esperas? Dile que sí, sabes que lo quieres. – dijo Ash.

- Yo… - Sin que Ash ni Lorelei lo supieran, una lucha interna se libraba en la cabeza de Misty. La mitad de ella quería gritar que sí quería ir y hacer ese entrenamiento especial con Lorelei. La otra mitad, sin embargo, pensaba en que tendría que dejar el gimnasio, a sus hermanas… y a Ash, durante seis largos meses. Lorelei pareció percibir la duda en Misty, ya que luego dijo:

- Bien… no hace falta que lo digas ahora. – Se puso de pie, dejando su vaso con hielo sobre la mesa. – Si no quieres, lo entenderé, pero si decides venir, llámame, ¿de acuerdo? Gusto en saludarlos, con permiso. -

Sin más, Lorelei se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada del gimnasio. Misty seguía estática sentada en el sofá. Ash no habló hasta que Lorelei desapareció tras la puerta.

- ¿Perdiste la razón? ¿Cómo es posible que la hayas dejado irse? -

- ¿Eh? – Misty salió de su trance por el repentino grito de Ash.

- ¡Es Lorelei, Misty! ¡Lorelei! No es posible, viene para decirte que te ha elegido como su sucesora, ¿y te quedas tiesa como un ladrillo? -

- Oye, eso no es tan sencillo como crees. – replicó Misty.

- Hmm… - Ash la miró con suspicacia. – De acuerdo, ¿quién eres y qué hiciste con Misty Waterflower? -

- ¡Ash! – Misty se irritó por ese comentario, pero Ash se mantuvo firme.

- No me creo que la Misty que conozco haya dejado pasar una oportunidad como esta. – dijo Ash, cruzando los brazos.

- Quizás sea porque hay otras cosas que también son importantes. – dijo Misty en su defensa.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué, por ejemplo? -

- Tú deberías saberlo ya, ¿o no? – dijo Misty, parándose de su sillón y viéndolo a los ojos muy de cerca de manera amenazadora. Ash se estremeció un momento, si las miradas mataran, Misty casi podría ser una asesina en masa en ese momento. Por un momento creyó que iba a pegarle o algo, pero luego se alejó de él y se fue a la cocina.

- El desayuno está listo, mejor vamos a comer antes que se enfríe. – dijo ella simplemente.

Misty desapareció en el corredor que iba hacia la cocina. Ash se quedó estático un momento, y se rascó detrás de la cabeza como preguntándose "¿Cuál es su problema?"

* * *

_**En la habitación de Misty, más tarde…**_

Eran las 8:40 pm, y Misty estaba tumbada en su cama, vestida con su ropa de dormir, la cuál consistía en una blusa amarilla de tirantes delgados con un Staryu en el pecho, y pantalones holgados blancos con estrellitas amarillas, pero no dormía, estaba despierta, con los ojos bien abiertos, ambos fijos en el techo. Ella y Ash no se habían dirigido la palabra en toda la tarde. Después de que Lorelei se fue, a la hora del almuerzo Ash volvió a tocar el tema de por qué no había aceptado su propuesta, algo de lo que ella no quería hablar. Pero a causa de su insistencia, y por no entender por qué lo había hecho, ambos terminaron desembocando en un intercambio de gritos, que se saldó cuando Misty bramó indignada "¡Ya déjame en paz!" y fue a encerrarse en su habitación, cerrándole a Ash la puerta en las narices. Ahora se sentía mal por haberlo hecho, pero no podía quitarse de encima que él fuese tan testarudo. De todos modos, le daba vergüenza admitir abiertamente la verdadera razón de por qué no le había podido dar a Lorelei una respuesta inmediata.

Misty desde siempre había admirado a Lorelei, era su heroína, su mayor inspiración, y el hecho de que ella quisiera entrenarla para convertirla en su sucesora en la Elite 4 era el mayor honor que podría imaginarse. En otro momento, habría aceptado esa oferta sin vacilar un segundo. Pero ahora, era diferente. El Gimnasio Cerulean había sido su hogar desde que nació, y no le era del todo agradable la idea de abandonarlo. Y nunca se había sentido tanto como un hogar hasta hacía cinco meses atrás, desde que Ash vino a quedarse con ella.

Admitiendo para sí misma, Misty reconoció que en parte la razón de haberse molestado con Ash fue que él aún siguiera siendo tan poco perceptivo en lo que a sentimientos se refería. Pero, Misty pensaba, eso no era culpa suya del todo. ¿Cómo iba a saber Ash que su mente estaba batallando en ese momento? El precio a pagar por ese entrenamiento significaría seis meses lejos de su hogar, lejos de él. A pesar de que antes habían estado separados por períodos similares, inclusive algunos más largos, en aquel entonces solo eran amigos. Pero ahora, ambos estaban compartiendo mucho más el uno con el otro, como pareja. Ella se sentía muy feliz estando cerca de él, más feliz de lo que recordaba haberlo estado en toda su vida. Y eso era algo que no quería dejar. Pero desde luego, Ash no lo entendería si ella no se lo explicaba directamente. La pregunta era, ¿cómo hacerlo?

La puerta de la habitación se entreabrió con un crujido. Misty no se movió de la cama, solo volteó a ver mientras se asomaba por la puerta una joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, que sonreía algo nerviosa.

- Hola. ¿Se puede? – Era Daisy, su hermana mayor.

- ¿Volvieron tan temprano? – preguntó Misty.

- Violeta y Lily se fastidiaron, y me pidieron que las trajera de regreso. – dijo Daisy, mientras entraba. Aún llevaba su vestido de noche, de color rojo oscuro con guantes y zapatos de tacón a juego, que le daba todo el aspecto de una supermodelo. Misty no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia al verla, se veía hermosa y elegante.

- Hmm… - dijo Misty frunciendo la boca. – Y bien, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? -

- Más bien, creo que tú eres la que necesita mi ayuda. – dijo Daisy mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Misty se hizo la tonta, aunque Daisy aparentemente sabía bien de lo que hablaba.

- Tú y Ash discutieron por algo, ¿no? – fue la respuesta de Daisy.

- ¿Te lo dijo? -

- No, pero lo noté algo alterado cuando llegamos. – dijo Daisy. - ¿Qué fue? -

- No quiero hablar de eso. – dijo Misty cortante.

- Misty, vamos, no seas así, anda. – insistió Daisy.

Misty quería hacerse la impenetrable, sin embargo, Daisy le hablaba con un tono casi maternal que la hizo derrumbarse eventualmente. En los últimos años, las dos se habían vuelto bastante cercanas. Quizás se debiera en parte a que Daisy, siendo la mayor, le tocaba ser la cabeza de la familia, y sentía que era su responsabilidad velar por el bienestar de sus otras hermanas, especialmente de Misty, quien era la menor de las cuatro, y a quien más le faltó una figura materna por la muerte temprana de su madre. Ese rol de alguna manera lo habían llenado Daisy y Delia Ketchum, pero como la segunda no vivía con ellas, Daisy hacía la mayor parte, y era a ella a quien Misty acudía cuando necesitaba consejo ya que era quien mejor la comprendía. Antes de darse cuenta, Misty ya le había contado todo sobre la visita de Lorelei, de cómo esta le había pedido que se fuese a entrenar con ella en las Islas Sevii, de cómo Ash se había molestado al verla tan indecisa, y en qué terminó todo.

- … y bueno, luego exploté, le dije que me dejara tranquila y le cerré la puerta en la cara. – Terminó de hablar.

- ¿Y vas a esperar hasta mañana para disculparte con él? – preguntó Daisy.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Él fue quién empezó, no yo. – dijo Misty.

- Misty… sé sincera, ¿realmente es con Ash con quien estás molesta? – preguntó Daisy.

- Hmm… - Misty quiso gruñir algo, pero Daisy había dado en el clavo. – *Suspiro*, está bien, supongo que no. Sé que no debí gritarle ni mucho menos tirarle la puerta en la cara, pero… -

- Y sobre esa oferta que te hizo Lorelei. – interrumpió Daisy antes que terminara. – Debo decir que a mí también me sorprende que no la hayas aceptado de inmediato. -

- ¿Vas a empezar tú también? – Misty comenzaba a molestarse otra vez. ¿Por qué no podían dejarla en paz respecto a ese tema?

- Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando una oportunidad como esa. – dijo Daisy. – Dime, ¿realmente quieres desaprovecharla? -

Misty se quedó callada: Daisy acababa de golpear un nervio. Ciertamente no era como si quisiera dejarla pasar, era una oportunidad única en la vida. Pero en cuanto a lo que eso implicaba… también tenía que considerarlo.

- No quiero abandonar el gimnasio. – admitió a medias la razón.

- ¿El gimnasio? – preguntó Daisy, mirando inquisitivamente. - ¿O es a Ash al que no quieres abandonar? -

- "Rayos." – Misty no podía creerlo. ¿Es que la intuición femenina de Daisy nunca se equivocaba? – Supongo que a ambos. – admitió finalmente de mala gana.

- Te preocupa como podría afectar su relación estando tan lejos los dos, ¿no? – preguntó Daisy. Misty no dijo nada pero asintió. – Oye, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Míranos a mí y a Tracey, a veces no nos vemos en meses, y a pesar de todo ve lo felices que somos. -

- Yo no soy tú, y Ash no es Tracey. – declaró Misty como un hecho. – Con nosotros es diferente. -

- No, no lo es. – dijo Daisy. – Tú lo amas, y él te ama. Eso es todo lo que importa. Y el hecho de que mantengas una relación con él no implica que debas dejar de lado tus propios sueños. Siempre hay tiempo para todo. -

- Y bueno, según tú, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? – preguntó Misty, sentándose contra la cabecera de la cama. - ¿Debería aceptar la propuesta de Lorelei e irme a las Islas Sevii con ella? -

- Yo lo haría, si fuera tú. – dijo Daisy simplemente.

- ¿Pero qué hay de Ash, entonces? ¿No se supone que…? -

- Con respecto a eso. – Daisy la interrumpió nuevamente. – ¿No dijiste que Lorelei dijo que se iría en un mes? Mientras tanto, puedes aprovechar de pasar tiempo de calidad a solas con Ash, antes que tengas que irte. -

- ¿De qué hablas? Si ambos hemos… ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Misty mientras Daisy sacaba de su bolso lo que parecían ser un par de boletos premiados. Ambos tenían la silueta de una pareja abrazada con un atardecer en la playa como fondo.

- Mira nada más lo que conseguí. – dijo Daisy. – Dos boletos de primera clase en el nuevo crucero de lujo que sale desde Vermillion la próxima semana, el S.S. Aqua Gates. Y además, incluye estadía de dos semanas con todos los gastos pagos en el Hotel Landmark en Isla Cinnabar. – agregó pasándole un folleto con información sobre dicho hotel. - Estamos a mitad del verano, y es la época perfecta para vacacionar por allá. Playa, sol, y mar. ¿Qué más podrías pedir? -

- No hablarás en serio. – dijo Misty. ¿Realmente le estaba dando esos boletos a ella?

- Planeaba invitar a Tracey a que viniera conmigo, pero… - Sin más Daisy puso los boletos en la mano de Misty. - … me parece que tú los necesitas más que yo en este momento. -

- Daisy… -

- Vamos, les vendrá bien, créeme. – dijo Daisy.

Misty parecía dudar. Sin embargo, la idea de viajar en un crucero de lujo, y de pasar unas vacaciones en la playa con Ash era demasiado tentadora. Habían querido alejarse de todo, y de todos, poder ser solo ellos dos. Y ahora, tenía la oportunidad en su mano.

- Me parece que Ash aún está despierto. ¿Por qué no hablas con él al respecto? – dijo Daisy mientras se paraba. – Bueno, yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches. -

- Oye, Daisy, espera. – Misty la detuvo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta.

- ¿Sí? -

- Yo… gracias. No sé como voy a pagarte esto. -

- Bueno, solo no digas que nunca hago nada por ti, hermanita. – respondió Daisy sonriendo, mientras le guiñaba el ojo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Misty miró los boletos y el folleto nuevamente. Después de pensárselo un rato, decidió ir a hablar con Ash al respecto. Si podía aprovechar su tiempo antes de irse a entrenar con Lorelei, quizás sería mucho más llevadero. Y era mejor disculparse con él, ya que entre más esperara, sería peor, y realmente no quería estar peleada con él, menos por una tontería como esa. Se paró de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y salió de su cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación para los huéspedes que Ash ocupaba. Dudando un momento, abrió la puerta con cuidado, y se asomó.

Ash estaba sentado en la cabecera de la cama, leyendo revistas Pokémon a la luz de la lámpara. Pikachu yacía hecho un ovillo en el otro extremo, y si Misty no lo hubiera visto respirar, fácilmente pudiera haber pasado por un peluche. Ash tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

- Hola. – saludó ella sonriendo tímidamente mientras entraba.

- ¿Ya se te pasó el mal humor? – preguntó Ash, mientras ella se sentaba frente a él en la cama.

- Sí, ya me calmé. – dijo Misty. – Ash, yo… siento mucho haberme puesto así. Me molesté tanto que grité cosas que no quería. –

- Ah, no te preocupes. – dijo él, dejando de lado la revista. No estaba molesto con Misty, lo cuál fue un gran alivio para ella. – Tampoco yo debí insistir tanto, si no querías hablar de eso. -

- Respecto a eso, Ash. – Misty decidió finalmente ser sincera. – Me puse a pensarlo, y decidí aceptar la propuesta de Lorelei. Tenías razón, esta es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar. -

- ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en decidirte? – preguntó Ash, por dentro feliz de que, para variar, Misty admitiera que era él quien tenía la razón.

- Hmm… - A Misty le daba mucha vergüenza reconocerlo. Sin embargo, recordando lo que había pasado en el cumpleaños de Ash, cuando se decidió a no darle importancia a lo que pensaran de ella, se armó de valor y admitió. – Es que… seis meses lejos de aquí… lejos de ti... – Se sonrojó al decir la última parte. Ash sin embargo pareció entender lo que quería decir, aún sin que lo completara. Le preocupaba qué podría pasar en ese tiempo. – Pero bueno, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios, ¿no? – le dijo, dándole su mejor sonrisa forzada.

Ash se inclinó hacia ella, con mucho cuidado, la rodeó con sus brazos y la sujetó. Misty cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio, abrazándolo también, mientras él le acariciaba su cabello. Así que eso era, a ella le preocupaba tener que estar lejos de él tanto tiempo, y no podía culparla. Ese tiempo que llevaban juntos había sido el más feliz de sus vidas, y ella no quería dejar eso.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? – preguntó Ash, rompiendo de pronto el silencio.

- Daisy. – dijo Misty. – Ella fue la que me dijo que debería aceptar. Es un paso importante para realizar mi sueño. Pero además… -

- ¿Además qué? – preguntó Ash.

- Aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que tenga que irme. – dijo Misty sonriendo. – Y para aprovecharlo, Daisy me dio esto. – Misty le mostró los boletos para el crucero.

- ¿Y eso qué es? -

- Boletos para un crucero de lujo que sale de Vermillion. – explicó ella. – Pensó que tal vez… lo que nos hacen falta son unas pequeñas vacaciones. Mencionó también un hotel cinco estrellas en Isla Cinnabar, con todos los gastos pagos. – dijo mostrándole el folleto. – Míralo bien, ¿tú qué opinas? -

- Esto se ve muy bien. – sonrió Ash. – Desde hacía tiempo pensé que necesitábamos darnos una pequeña escapada, solo nosotros dos. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? -

- Daisy dijo que el crucero sale la próxima semana del puerto de Vermillion. – dijo Misty. – Yo diría, que será mejor ir empacando para irnos mañana a primera hora. -

- ¿Y qué hay con Lorelei? -

- La llamaré en cuanto pueda. Le diré que sí quiero irme con ella a entrenar. -

- Entonces no hay nada qué discutir. – dijo Ash. – Iré haciendo las maletas ya mismo. –

- También yo. Bien, buenas noches. – dijo Misty dándole un besito rápido en los labios y saliendo del cuarto.

Ash no podía creerlo. ¡Unas vacaciones de verano, a solas con Misty! No podía pedir nada mejor. Sin más, se paró de un salto, despertando sin querer a Pikachu.

- ¿Pi? ¿Pikapi pikachu? – preguntó el roedor viendo a Ash empacando sus cosas a toda prisa.

- Hay que empacar, Pikachu. – dijo Ash. – Mañana nos vamos. -

- ¿Pika? – El roedor lo vio con cara de confusión.

- Misty tiene boletos para un crucero de lujo. – explicó Ash. – Nos vamos de vacaciones a Isla Cinnabar, ¿qué te parece? -

- ¿Pi? - El ratón eléctrico tardó un momento en asimilarlo, pero luego se mostró muy contento. - ¡Pikachu! -

- Lo sé, será fantástico. –

Ash estaba emocionado, de solo pensar que podría pasar unas vacaciones en la playa con Misty. El entrenador casi babea al imaginarse a Misty en bikini con la playa como fondo. Cierto que ella tenía una gran colección de trajes de baño en casa, pero muy rara vez tenía la oportunidad de verla en ellos. La muy bribona por lo general solo se los ponía cuando hacía sus 6000 metros diarios en la piscina para mantenerse en forma, y eso o lo hacía temprano, antes que Ash se despertara, o cuando él salía por ahí. Ash pensaba que Misty era un poco egoísta con eso, especialmente porque con los años ella había desarrollado una muy hermosa y esbelta figura, y le molestaba que no lo dejara admirarla a menudo (y todavía había fallado en hacerlo ese día a pesar de habérselo sugerido esa misma mañana). Solía pensar que quizás ella lo hacía a propósito, y tenía que admitir que aunque se veía muy hermosa con el traje de sirena, aún así todavía dejaba algo a la imaginación (sin mencionar que ahora solo interpretaban esa obra una vez al mes). Bueno, ¿qué se le iba a hacer cuando sus hormonas estaban en pleno apogeo?

* * *

_**Días más tarde, en el Puerto de Vermillion…**_

Dicho y hecho, Ash y Misty habían emprendido viaje hacia Vermillion, para abordar el crucero. Mientras esperaban en el puerto a que llegara su barco, Ash se mostraba un poco aprehensivo. Recordaba bien que la última vez que habían abordado un crucero de lujo en Vermillion, fueron atacados por agentes del Equipo Rocket que estaban encubiertos en el barco, con la intención de robarles a todos los pasajeros los Pokémon que llevaban, y hubo un enorme alboroto en medio de batallas en ese lugar, que terminó con el barco siguiendo el mismo destino que el Titanic: hundiéndose en su primer viaje sin llegar a su destino. Ash pensó en aquel momento que lograron escapar por muy poco. De nuevo, si algo llegaba a suceder, con todas las cosas por las que había pasado desde que se volvió entrenador Pokémon, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a correr riesgos, y sobrevivirlos. No era un completo inútil, no señor.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Misty. La chica se había puesto ropa veraniega, sandalias, unos shorts como los que solía usar en sus primeros viajes, sujetos con tirantes, un top rojo y una blusa amarilla abierta, aparte de unos lentes de sol que le prestó Daisy, aunque en ese momento los llevaba colgados del top. Esta vez no traía su mochila Spheal, sino un bolso más grande para llevar más artículos playeros, y con espacio para comprar recuerdos una vez que estuvieran allá.

- Las 11:40. – dijo Ash, revisando su Pokétch edición Platino, el mismo que le habían regalado Max y May en su último cumpleaños. Ash también se había vestido apropiadamente para el verano, usaba pantalones hasta la rodilla azul oscuro, tenis blancos y una camisa azul cielo con una raya blanca en el medio, sin mangas. - ¿A qué horas llega el barco? -

- Al mediodía en punto, y zarpará a la 1:00. – dijo Misty, revisando sus boletos. – Tenemos tiempo de ir a almorzar algo mientras esperamos, ¿qué dices? -

- Suena bien. – concordó Ash. – Allá hay un buen lugar, apártanos una mesa y mientras yo iré a recoger a nuestros Pokémon. -

- De acuerdo. -

Misty se dirigió hacia un café, mientras que Ash fue al Centro Pokémon. Misty escogió una mesa vacía en la parte exterior, que les daba una vista increíble del inmenso mar ante ellos. Con el sol en su punto más alto, el agua resplandecía como estrellas, era realmente hermoso. Misty se quedó mirándolo un rato, con expresión soñadora. Se acordó que cuando estaban empezando su viaje, en una ocasión trató (inútilmente) de tentar a Ash de ir a Ciudad Vermillion en vez de a Cerulean (estaba peleada con sus hermanas en aquel entonces), mencionándole "Pokémon lindos, los yates anclando en el puerto, y un lugar en la cima de la colina donde se puede observar un atardecer muy romántico". Si bien en aquel entonces solo lo hacía para no tener que ver a sus hermanas, quizás en el fondo la idea de observar un atardecer romántico con él no le pareciera desagradable. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que podría hacerlo después de tantos años?

- Buenos días, ¿desea ordenar algo? – se le acercó una mesera.

- Eh, sí, pero… estoy esperando a alguien. Quisiera ver el menú, mientras tanto. -

La mesera dejó dos menús sobre la mesa y fue a atender otros clientes. Misty cogió uno, y comenzó a ver la lista. Algunos platillos estaban bastante caros, y aunque llevaba bastante dinero no quería gastar de más antes de llegar a su destino. Tenía planes de llevarse bastantes recuerdos de ese viaje, y más aún aprovechando que Ash podría ayudarla a cargarlos. Misty se rió con la idea, ya empezaba a sonar como Daisy.

- Vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí. – dijo una voz masculina luego de unos minutos de estar ahí sentada. Misty se asomó por encima del menú, para encontrarse con un joven de pelo castaño corto y ojos oscuros que la miraba con mucho interés. Tardó un momento en reconocerlo: era Rudy, el Líder de Gimnasio de Isla Trovita. – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Misty. -

- Rudy… hola. – saludó sin muchas ganas Misty.

- ¿Está ocupada? – preguntó señalando la silla frente a ella.

- De hecho sí. – dijo Misty.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento un rato mientras viene tu acompañante? – preguntó Rudy, pero sin esperar respuesta se sentó. Misty solo se encogió de hombros. – Como pasa el tiempo. Estás más linda que la última vez que te vi. -

- Gracias… - Misty se sonrojó, y volteó un poco la cara.

- ¿Qué haces por estos lugares? – preguntó Rudy.

- Estoy de vacaciones. – respondió Misty simplemente. – Necesitaba alejarme un poco de todo. -

- Ya veo. ¿Quieres comer algo a mi cuenta? – ofreció Rudy. – Solo ando de paso, pero si quieres… -

- Gracias, pero no gracias. – dijo Misty. – Yo también solo estoy de paso, cogeré el barco que sale a la una después de comer. Y ya te dije, que estoy esperando a alguien. -

- Esa es la excusa más común. – dijo Rudy, aparentemente no le creía.

- Lo digo en serio, Rudy. La silla está ocupada. – insistió Misty, entreviendo las intenciones de Rudy. – Si Ash me ve aquí contigo no le va a hacer gracia. -

- ¿Ash? – La sonrisa de Rudy se desvaneció un poco. - ¿Qué quieres decir con…? -

- *Ejem*… - Se escuchó de pronto un carraspeo. Rudy miró atrás, y vio nada más y nada menos que a Ash Ketchum. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta traía a su Pikachu montado en su hombro, y en brazos llevaba al Azumarrill de Misty. El conejo acuático saltó de los brazos de Ash para reunirse con su dueña, quien lo recibió gustosa. Ash parecía tener una sonrisa forzada en la cara. – Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada. Cuanto tiempo… Rudy. – Ash casi escupió el nombre del chico.

- Hola… Ash. - dijo Rudy, aún sin pararse del asiento. Parecía no haber asimilado del todo la situación.

- ¿Te importa? – preguntó Ash. – Misty y yo queremos comer juntos, así que, si eres tan amable… -

- ¿Eh? Claro, por supuesto, lo siento… - Rudy se paró, dejando el asiento libre para Ash. – Vaya, no sabía que ustedes dos… -

- Pues ya lo sabes. – interrumpió Ash. - ¿Nos podrías dar algo de privacía? Almuerzo de pareja, tú entiendes. -

- Claro… entiendo perfectamente. –

A Rudy no le cayó del todo bien que Ash lo corriera de esa manera, pero se alejó, y se sentó en otra mesa, que estaba bien apartada de la pareja. Pareció esperanzarse de más por haber visto a Misty sentada sola, pero por como se veía la cosa, Ash ya le había ganado hacía mucho. Ya había oído rumores por ahí, aunque realmente no se los había tomado muy en serio. Ash por su parte, pareció estar mucho más disgustado que él de verlo. Todavía se acordaba de las atenciones que le dio a Misty cuando fueron a Isla Trovita. Ash le echó una mirada fulminante antes de coger el menú.

- ¿Celoso? – preguntó Misty de repente, sonriéndole.

- Quizás un poco. – admitió Ash.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Misty.

- Como si no lo supieras. -

- Intenté que se fuera antes que llegaras. – dijo ella. – Es apuesto y todo, pero… Rudy no es mi tipo. Aunque, tal vez si lo hubiera conocido antes que a ti… -

- Hmph, nunca me cayó bien. – interrumpió Ash, no quería saber como terminaría eso. – Lo irónico es que, en retrospectiva… creo que él fue quien me hizo darme cuenta. –

- ¿De qué? – preguntó Misty.

- De que era muy afortunado. – respondió Ash, retornando a su humor habitual. – Lo que quiso decir fue, que yo era muy afortunado de tenerte conmigo. Y tenía razón. -

- Pues te tardaste varios años. – replicó Misty con ligera aversión.

- Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? – fue la respuesta de Ash.

Misty sonrió, echando un vistazo hacia el mar. Ash también lo hizo a su vez.

- ¿Sabes algo? Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que es este lugar. – dijo él.

- Lo sé. – dijo ella.

- Bueno, vamos a ver el menú. ¿Quieres algo tú también, Pikachu? – preguntó Ash al roedor en su hombro.

- Pikachu. – El roedor eléctrico se posó en la mesa, y señaló con la pata en el menú lo que quería.

- Bien, lo tienes. – dijo Ash. - ¡Mesera! -

La mesera respondió a la llamada en el acto, tomó sus pedidos y al cabo de unos minutos les trajo su almuerzo. La pareja comió muy a gusto, aunque a cada tanto Ash echaba un ojo hacia donde estaba Rudy, como si le advirtiera "que ni se te ocurra" o algo similar. Rudy también miraba de reojo a Misty, no podía evitarlo, pero volteaba la mirada cada vez que Ash veía en dirección a él. Se podía notar que Ash estaba muy defensivo con Misty. Bueno, eso no era algo nuevo, viendo que anteriormente ya se había puesto así cuando algún chico la rondaba. Claro que por aquel entonces, era muy pequeño e inmaduro como para entenderlo.

La pareja terminó su almuerzo tranquilamente, y luego de pagar la cuenta se dirigieron a abordar su barco. Rudy no pudo evitar seguirlos de lejos una vez que salieron del café hacia el puerto. Se notaba que eran una pareja feliz, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia. Claro que él ya sabía desde hacía mucho que el corazón de Misty había hecho su elección, y él no era quién para oponerse a eso. De todos modos, cuando notó que Misty subió primero al barco ella sola, algo dentro de él lo impulsó a acercarse a Ash, que quiso quedarse a observar un rato más el puerto antes de salir.

- Hey, Ash. -

- ¿Eh? – El aludido volteó al oír su nombre. – Ah, eres tú. – La voz y la expresión de Ash no descartaban por completo la hostilidad, y Rudy aparentemente lo notó.

- Oye, sé que no te caigo bien, pero no tenemos por qué ser enemigos. – dijo Rudy, haciendo un gesto defensivo. – Yo sé cuando pierdo, y por lo que veo, aquí ya me ganaste hace mucho. -

- Hmm, supongo. – respondió Ash, sus facciones se suavizaron un poco.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto están juntos? – preguntó Rudy.

- Unos cinco meses, desde mi último cumpleaños, para ser exactos. – dijo Ash, haciendo énfasis en la parte donde mencionaba su cumpleaños.

- Vaya, ¿se te ofreció ella misma como regalo? – volvió a preguntar Rudy, en tono que sonaba, medio bromista, medio malicioso.

- Algo así. – respondió Ash. – Me cantó una canción que ella misma escribió. -

- ¿Así que Misty también sabe cantar? – dijo Rudy con interés. – Vaya, eres muy afortunado, te envidio. -

- No me di cuenta en ese momento, hace tantos años. – respondió Ash. – Pero ahora entiendo a lo que te referías. -

- Más te vale tener cuidado, Ash. Ya sabes, no querrás que de un momento a otro, alguien más atractivo que tú te la quite y te quedes solo. – le comentó Rudy como sugerencia.

- ¿Cómo tú, por ejemplo? – respondió Ash cruzando los brazos, y mirándolo inquisitivamente. Rudy solo se encogió de hombros. – Ya quisieras. Será mejor que me vaya, Misty me está esperando. Ahí nos vemos. -

Sin más, Ash dio media vuelta y subió al barco para reunirse con Misty. Ya una vez sobre la cubierta, Misty le preguntó que qué tanto estaba hablando con Rudy allá abajo, a lo que Ash le respondió que "no era nada importante". Misty se rió, aunque, si no se había agarrado a golpes con él, supuso que no habría sido nada de lo que debiera preocuparse. Los dos fueron a ocupar su camarote, a la espera de que el barco zarpara.

Un poco más tarde, la chimenea del barco comenzó a echar humo, y sonó la sirena indicando que estaban levando anclas. El S.S. Aqua Gates partió rumbo hacia la Isla Cinnabar. Ash y Misty salieron a cubierta a disfrutar de la brisa del mar.

- Aahhh, que bien se siente. – dijo Misty.

- ¿Qué tal es ese hotel que mencionó Daisy? – preguntó Ash.

- Según dice en el folleto, debe ser bueno. – respondió Misty. – Espero que lo sea. La posada de Blaine no era tan mala, pero aún así, si se trata de ir de vacaciones, preferiría un lugar un poco más elegante. -

Ash estuvo de acuerdo. Recordaba bien la última vez que visitó la Isla Cinnabar, fue toda una odisea encontrar un lugar para quedarse, toda la isla estaba repleta de turistas, y encima de eso después haber tenido que resolver el rompecabezas de acertijos que le ponía Blaine para encontrar su gimnasio oculto dentro del volcán de la isla (y de hecho fue Misty quien logró descifrar sus acertijos). De cualquier manera, ahora no tendría que preocuparse por batallas de gimnasio o acertijos. Lo único en su mente, para variar, era pasársela bien con Misty. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Misty por su parte, aún no se quitaba de encima el hecho de que, cuando esas vacaciones terminaran, ella y Ash tendrían que tomar caminos separados nuevamente. Aunque fuese solo temporal, y a pesar de que ya antes habían pasado largos períodos sin verse, ahora iba a ser mucho más difícil. Porque ya no era solo su mejor amigo. Él era su novio, su amor, una parte de ella, de su vida. A Misty en realidad no le preocupaba en lo absoluto que durante su ausencia Ash pudiese irse de aventuritas o algo así con otras chicas, no, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie (a veces incluso que él mismo), y sabía muy bien que él nunca sería capaz de traicionarla, confiaba en él, y él confiaba en ella. Más el alejamiento en sí que lo que pudiera ocurrir en ese período era lo que la hacía sentir tanta ansiedad.

- Oye, Ash… - preguntó rompiendo el silencio de pronto.

- Dime. – volteó Ash.

- Cuando me vaya a las Islas Sevii… -

- Olvídate de eso por ahora, ¿quieres? – dijo Ash.

- Pero Ash… -

- Shhh. Misty, deja de pensar en eso. – La calló Ash, posando su dedo en la boca de ella – Estamos de vacaciones. Vamos a pasarla bien, no lo echemos a perder con preocupaciones. -

- Sí, tienes razón… - dijo Misty. – Aún tenemos mucho tiempo. Cinco días en el crucero, y después, dos semanas en Isla Cinnabar. -

- ¿Y ya decidiste qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Ash.

- Bueno… el Hotel Landmark tiene muchas actividades interesantes. – respondió Misty, echando otra ojeada al folleto. – Y hay muchas tiendas de recuerdos. Quizás sea una buena oportunidad de ampliar mi colección de trajes de baño. -

- Que casi nunca me dejas ver. – comentó Ash como sugerencia.

- ¿No te basta con verme de sirena? – preguntó Misty.

- Eso es solo una vez al mes, y además… - Ash se ruborizó un poco, pero lo dejó salir. - … sigues dejándome un poco a la imaginación. -

- Cuando viajábamos juntos nunca te mostraste muy interesado en mi cuerpo. – dijo Misty poniendo los brazos en jarras, y dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante. Ash, que viéndola posando de esa manera casi podría jurar que se veía sexy, se la devolvió de igual modo.

- Porque entonces eras solo una niña flacucha de pechos planos. – replicó Ash, con la evidente intención de provocarla, y lo consiguió.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – A Misty le dio un tic en el labio, y empezaba a brotarle una venita en la sien.

- Aunque… tenías un bonito trasero incluso entonces. – prosiguió Ash, dando unas palmaditas en la susodicha parte del cuerpo de Misty.

- ¡Oye! – Misty se apartó. - ¿Desde cuando andas tan atrevido, eh? -

- No sé, creo que desde que tu cuerpo se puso decente. – replicó Ash, riéndose.

- Ya sacaste boleto, ¡ahora vas a ver! -

- ¡Jajaja, primero tendrás que atraparme, pechos planos! -

Misty soltó a Azumarrill, y Pikachu se cayó del hombro de Ash en cuanto este salió corriendo, con la pelirroja detrás con los puños alzados. Los dos Pokémon vieron como sus entrenadores corrían como niños jugando, y pese a los gritos de Misty con las burlas que Ash le lanzaba sobre sus "pechos planos" (que de hecho en realidad ya no eran tan planos) se notaba que ella estaba gozando tanto como él con su jueguito, y se sonrieron entre sí. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, y la relación de Ash y Misty no era una excepción, fuese de amigos o de novios, los dos seguían siendo los mismos en el fondo.

No cabía duda, estas prometían ser unas vacaciones muy interesantes…

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

¿Qué hay gente? Bien, me había estado planteando escribir una secuela de "El mejor regalo de cumpleaños" desde hacía tiempo. Así que, pedí colaboración a mi buena amiga y colega PokéShipper **MajinLu, **para que escribiéramos una historia en conjunto. Originalmente era otro oneshot, pero con el tiempo se nos fue alargando demasiado como para eso (hasta para mí), así que acordamos dividirla en tres pedazos (y también en parte porque me moría por subirla). Es divertido trabajar con ella, debo decir, se le ocurren muy buenas ideas (quienes hayan leído sus historias o visto sus fanarts en DeviantArt estarán de acuerdo conmigo). Ya llevamos algunos adelantos con las otras dos partes, pero aún nos faltan algunas escenas intercaladas. Ella acordó escribirlas, pero veré en qué puedo ayudarla para ganar tiempo, así que les pido que por favor nos tengan paciencia.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	2. Arena, mar, sol y malentendidos

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Por Fox McCloude y MajinLu**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.

**Parte 2:** Arena, mar, sol y malentendidos.

_**Isla Cinnabar…**_

El S.S. Aqua Gates llegó al puerto de Isla Cinnabar tras cinco días y cuatro noches de navegación. Luego de un viaje bastante agradable por mar, Ash y Misty descendieron al puerto, listos para comenzar sus dos semanas de vacaciones, solo ellos dos. Bueno, ellos junto con sus Pokémon, desde luego. Ambos sabían que no estaba de más llevarse sus Pokébolas como precaución, nunca se sabía qué podría pasar. Además de Azumarrill, Misty se había llevado a su Gyarados, Corsola, Caserin (su Luvdisc), Politode, y, sorprendentemente, a su Psyduck, con la esperanza de lograr en algún momento hacerlo evolucionar y que dejara de causarle aquellos dolores de cabeza. Ash, por su parte llevaba consigo a Floatzel, Feraligatr, Crawdaunt, Kingler y Squirtle, este último aún negándose a evolucionar, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba. Ambos pensaron que además les vendrían bien como compañeros de juego en la playa, y por si surgiera alguna "contingencia".

El Hotel Landmark, donde iban a hospedarse, había sido inaugurado hacía apenas unos tres años, y se había convertido en uno de los más populares de la isla. Quedarse ahí sin duda sería todo un deleite para la joven pareja. Andando de aquí allá, ambos caminaron hasta el centro de la ciudad, hasta llegar ante la imponente estructura. Cinco pisos, sin contar la azotea, una alfombra roja en la entrada, rodeada de fuentes con estatuas de Pokémon hechas de mármol, sin duda el lugar tenía el aspecto del tipo de hotel para personas importantes y/o muy adineradas. Todo un lujo para estar allí.

- Increíble. – dijo Ash al verlo.

- Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? – dijo Misty, incitándolo a entrar.

La pareja ingresó al hotel, inmediatamente se acercaron a la recepción. Misty entregó los boletos premiados a la recepcionista, quien se tomó unos minutos para revisarlos. Dado que la cadena de Hoteles Landmark estaba bajo el financiamiento de la misma compañía propietaria del crucero Aqua Gates, ocasionalmente ofrecían promociones especiales donde se pudiesen disfrutar ambos en vacaciones. Tras confirmar su autenticidad, la recepcionista registró los nombres de Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower entre los huéspedes.

- Imagino que desearán una habitación doble, ¿verdad? – preguntó de pronto la recepcionista.

- ¿Habitación doble? – Esto pareció tomar por sorpresa a Ash. Aunque fuesen novios, mientras estaban en el Gimnasio Cerulean dormían en habitaciones separadas. E incluso cuando habían viajado juntos, aunque compartieran habitación ocasionalmente, jamás habían compartido cama. Miró a Misty como preguntándole si tenía algún inconveniente con eso. Pero la chica solo sonrió y dijo:

- Por supuesto, claro que sí. – La recepcionista tomó dos llaves y le entregó una a cada uno.

- Habitación 4-05. Tomen el elevador al cuarto piso, a mitad del corredor a la izquierda. Que disfruten su estadía en nuestro hotel. –

- Gracias. – dijo Misty, cogiendo del brazo a Ash para irse hacia el elevador.

La pareja subió los cuatro pisos, caminaron hacia su habitación y entraron. La habitación era muy espaciosa, la cama doble estaba cubierta con sábanas de terciopelo fino, de color carmín, y dos grandes almohadas a juego. En la mesita de noche, había un teléfono dorado que había de servirles para pedir servicio a la habitación. En el recibidor había un enorme y mullido sofá, frente a un televisor de pantalla plana de no menos de unas 80 pulgadas, y se podía ver el balcón al fondo.

- Wow. – dijo Ash al entrar. – Esto debe ser solo para las estrellas. -

Dejaron su equipaje junto a la cama. Ash y Pikachu se adueñaron del sofá, y cogieron el control remoto para ver la televisión, mientras que Misty salió al balcón para contemplar la vista. Se podía ver la playa desde ahí. Abajo, en el centro del hotel, había una enorme piscina con varias resbaladillas a su alrededor, sin mencionar una pista de tenis, un campo de minigolf, los restaurantes, tiendas y demás.

Luego de unos minutos de disfrutar de la vista y la cálida brisa veraniega en el balcón, Misty regresó adentro, y se sentó junto a Ash, que veía en el televisor una batalla de campeones regionales. Lance, el campeón de Kanto, luchaba con su Gyarados rojo contra el Aagron de Steven Stone, el campeón de Hoenn. Una verdadera batalla de titanes. Pero Misty no se mostró muy interesada.

- Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer primero? – preguntó de repente Misty, tratando de alejar la atención del entrenador del programa.

- ¿Eh? -

- ¿Quieres salir a alguna parte? -

- Misty, acabamos de llegar. – dijo Ash. – Descansemos un rato. -

- No me digas que estás cansado. – insistió Misty. – Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, quiero salir por ahí. -

- Pero Misty… -

- Anda, estamos de vacaciones, hay que divertirse. – siguió la chica, acercándosele peligrosamente, mientras le ponía su cara suplicante más tierna. – Por favor… -

- Hmm,… ay, está bien, como quieras. – dijo Ash, resignado. No había forma de resistirse a eso. Los encantos de Misty se habían fortalecido con los años, y ella sabía muy bien como usarlos para conseguir lo que quería con él.

- Jejeje, gracias, eres un amor. – dijo, dándole un besito en la mejilla. Ash solo se volteó sonrojado. – Bien, iré a cambiarme, saldremos un rato de compras, y luego iremos a la playa, ¿te parece bien? -

- Como desees, tú mandas aquí. -

Misty cogió su maleta y entró al baño para cambiarse de ropa. Ash notó mirando las caderas de la chica que se contoneaba como si quisiera hacerle burla. Exhaló un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo la boca.

- No sé que es lo que tiene esa chica, pero en verdad que me vuelve loco. – comentó, hablando con su Pikachu.

- Pikachu. – se rió el roedor eléctrico.

* * *

_**Más tarde…**_

La pareja de Ash y Misty ahora iba recorriendo las calles (y tiendas) de Isla Cinnabar. Ya fuese en las tiendas grandes, o en los pequeños puestos callejeros, Misty no dejaba de pararse a ver y comprar todo los recuerdos posibles, aprovechando su "crédito ilimitado", en verdad se notaba muy feliz. Ash, por otra parte, no estaba ni de cerca tan emocionado como su novia, ya que caminaba detrás de ella cargando una enorme montaña de cajas, y dos grandes bolsas colgando de sus codos. Casi no podía ver hacia donde iba, por lo que confiaba en Pikachu para que le indicara el camino. Daba gracias al cielo que había hecho ejercicio en los últimos años, de lo contrario, haber podido cargar todo eso en otro tiempo se le habría hecho imposible. De nuevo, esta no era la primera vez que tenía que cargarle los mandados a Misty, y con toda certeza no sería la última, así que se aguantaba las ganas de quejarse haciendo un supremo esfuerzo. Lo que fuera por verla feliz.

- ¡Vamos, Ash, date prisa! – gritaba Misty, apurándolo.

- ¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo! – replicó Ash, ya empezando a fastidiarse. Tenían más de tres horas dando vueltas por las tiendas, y resultaba frustrante que a veces Misty entrara y después de mirar un buen rato no se llevara nada.

- Anda, un último esfuerzo. – siguió Misty. – Ya llegamos, esta es la última, y es la más importante. -

- Y si era la más importante, ¿por qué la dejaste de…? – Ash se cortó en seco cuando miró hacia su lado, y entendió a qué se refería con que era "la más importante". – Ah, ya veo, lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? -

Misty solo se rió, y lo jaló al interior de la tienda. En la vidriera había varios maniquís, masculinos y femeninos, con trajes de baño, tablas de surf, equipos para buceo, pesca y demás, era una tienda de artículos playeros. A Ash le costó bastante entrar con toda esa botacarga encima, pero si Misty iba a darle ese pequeño gustito que quería desde hacía tiempo, valdría la pena. Al entrar, dejó los paquetes que llevaba en la caja registradora, sintiendo un gran alivio de todo ese peso. Después de varios minutos de recorrer la tienda, la empleada le pasó a Misty varios trajes de baño que le gustaron, y la llevó a los vestidores para probárselos.

- No se te ocurra espiarme hasta que salga. – le advirtió la pelirroja, asomándose por la cortina.

- Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza. – aseguró Ash. Aunque fuese tentador, Ash sabía muy bien que Misty lo podría mandar a volar de vuelta a Pueblo Paleta si la hacía enfadar, así que decidió contenerse.

El chico esperó con ansias, la pelirroja se tomaba su tiempo ahí dentro. Ash no cesaba de repetirse mentalmente: "¡Paciencia, paciencia, ya la vas a ver!" mientras intentaba aguantarse las ganas de correr la cortina para ver a Misty. Por fin, luego de lo que para Ash parecieron meses, la cortina se abrió, revelando a la bella pelirroja.

- ¿Bien? ¿Qué opinas? – dijo Misty, dándose una vuelta completa para que Ash pudiese admirarla. La chica se había puesto un traje de baño de una pieza de color amarillo, el cuál, según sabía Ash, era su favorito. Este dejaba los costados al descubierto, y tenía un símbolo de una Pokébola de color blanco alrededor del seno derecho. Ash decidió tomarse unos segundos para apreciar la hermosa figura frente a él: los senos de Misty, tan pequeños cuando se conocieron, habían crecido notablemente. Bajo su estrecha cintura, Ash pudo apreciar sus anchas y bien formadas caderas, que por aquel entonces eran quizás la parte del cuerpo de Misty que más le gustaba (y seguían siéndolo), antes de descender por sus largas piernas. En un par de ocasiones había querido preguntarle a Daisy cuáles eran las medidas de Misty, pero con esta vista ante él, ya no hacía falta.

- ¿Te das otra vueltecita para ver la retaguardia? – comentó Ash con un poquito de malicia.

- Ash. – Misty puso los brazos en jarras. Qué sexy se veía de ese modo, y más con ese traje, fue lo primero que Ash pensó.

- Jeje, es broma. Te queda muy bien, se te ve estupendo. – dijo Ash, para que no se fuese a enfadar.

- Aguarda, voy a probarme este otro. – dijo Misty, y volvió a correr la cortina. Después de un rato, volvió a salir, esta vez con un traje de baño sin tiras, color celeste y con flores blancas. - ¿Qué tal este? -

- Me gusta el diseño. – dijo Ash. – Creo que va con tu apellido. -

- ¿En serio? Bueno, puede que tengas razón. – comentó Misty.

La rutina siguió por un buen rato. Misty se probó no menos de 20 trajes de baño diferentes, bikinis, enteros… en fin, siempre posando, dándose su vueltecita y preguntándole a Ash qué pensaba. Pero él siempre le respondía igual: que le encantaban, y que se veía estupenda. Después de todo, con un cuerpo como el suyo, cualquier cosa que se pusiera se le vería bien. Y él estaba más que deleitado: Misty en ese momento fácilmente podría parecer más una modelo de trajes de baño que una líder de Gimnasio. Un calendario con fotos suyas bien valdría para todo el año.

Finalmente, llegó al último. Este era un bikini con un diseño bastante particular: ambas partes se sujetaban con cadenitas de plata extremadamente finas, y estaban adornadas con gemas brillantes púrpuras y rojas. Bastante revelador, este dejaba mucho menos a la imaginación que cualquiera de los demás, como quien dice, solo tapaba "lo necesario".

(**NDA: **Sí, adivinaron, es el traje Venus de Dead or Alive)

- ¡Wow, Misty! – dijo Ash casi babeando al verla. – No sabía que fueras tan atrevida. Ese es el mejor bikini que haya visto. -

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Misty, mirándose su ahora mínimamente cubierto cuerpo. – Es muy bonito, aunque… no sé, ¿no te parece que es un poco pequeño? -

- Hmmm… no realmente. – dijo Ash casi forzado.

- Y debe ser carísimo, con todas estas gemas. – comentó Misty, aún algo insegura.

- Pero tienes crédito ilimitado, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Ash.

- Supongo… bueno, creo que me lo puedo llevar por lo menos de recuerdo. Con esto será suficiente – dijo Misty, entrando otra vez al vestidor y poniéndose de vuelta su ropa. - ¿Qué tal si compramos algunos para ti también? -

Después de un rato de deliberar, Misty solo pudo comprarle cinco pares de shorts a Ash. El entrenador se negó a darle el gustito de comprarse el más pequeño y apretado, pero Misty no quiso hostigarlo, sabía que Ash se había vuelto un poco pudoroso en ese aspecto. Ella, por su parte, compró tres trajes de baño de una pieza, dos de ellos eran el amarillo y el celeste con flores que se probó al comienzo, y cinco bikinis, incluyendo el pequeño con las gemas, que de hecho no era tan caro después de todo, las gemas eran falsas, eran imitación del modelo original, que según le dijeron en la tienda era muy exclusivo y estaba hecho con joyas reales, y por obvias razones ese no estaba disponible al público.

Con sus compras terminadas, Ash y Misty regresaron al hotel a dejar toda la carga, y después se equiparon para ir a la playa. Misty por un momentito consideró ponerse el bikini de gemas, pero después de pensar que atraería más miradas de lo usual, decidió que mejor no, así que cogió el enterizo de color amarillo.

Ya era hora de comenzar oficialmente las vacaciones.

* * *

_**En la playa, más tarde…**_

El sol brillaba con mucha fuerza. La playa estaba repleta de gente, que con toda certeza había tenido la misma idea de venir a Isla Cinnabar a pasar sus vacaciones, de modo que Ash y Misty tuvieron algunos problemas para encontrar un lugar donde colocarse. Finalmente, dieron con un sitio más o menos despejado, cerca de la orilla. Habían rentado una sombrilla y un par de sillas de playa plegables en el hotel, y asegurándose que no hubiera más nadie por ahí cerca, Ash clavó la sombrilla en la arena y colocó las dos sillas debajo para que les hiciera sombra. Misty ya llevaba su traje de baño amarillo, y en la cintura un pareo color celeste. Ash por su parte, llevaba unos shorts azules con rayas rojas a los lados, y una camisa hawaiana abierta, dejando al descubierto su torso. Misty aspiró la brisa del mar, mientras se estiraba un poco.

- Ah, cuánto tiempo tenía sin venir a la playa. – dijo. – ¿Ya terminaste con eso, Ash? -

- Ya casi. – dijo mientras acomodaba la segunda silla. – Listo. -

- ¿Me pasas mi bolso, por favor? -

- Aquí tienes. – Ash le pasó el bolso, Misty sacó sus cinco Pokébolas y un cinturón de cuero marrón, que se colocó inmediatamente.

- Muy bien. Ahora, ¡al océano! – dijo, mientras dejaba atrás el pareo y sus sandalias y corría directo hacia el agua, seguida de Azumarrill.

- Jeje, como le encanta andar de apurada en las vacaciones, ¿no, Pikachu? – preguntó Ash.

- Pikachu. – El roedor eléctrico asintió estando de acuerdo.

- ¡Ash, qué estás esperando! ¡Ven de una vez! – le gritó Misty desde el agua.

- ¡Ya voy! – dijo él, quitándose la camisa. – Vamos, Pikachu. -

Y sin perder tiempo, Ash y Pikachu se unieron a Misty y Azumarrill en el agua. Pronto los cuatro andaban felices de la vida jugando a corretear y a salpicarse en el agua, tenían mucho tiempo que no se divertían de ese modo. Más aún, si Ash consideraba que Misty se veía muy sexy posándole en traje de baño, estando en movimiento y en el agua lo era todavía más.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – decía Ash, mientras bombardeaba a Misty con grandes salpicones.

- ¡Apenas estoy calentando! – respondió ella. - ¡Azumarrill, chorro de agua! -

- ¡Azu! – Y el conejo acuático lanzó su ataque contra Ash, dándole de lleno en la cara y haciéndolo caer de sentón.

- ¡Oye, así no se vale! – protestó.

- Nadie dijo que no podíamos usar a nuestros Pokémon. -

- Ah, con que sí, ¿eh? – dijo Ash. – Los dos podemos jugar el mismo juego. Pikachu, ve por mis Pokébolas. -

El roedor obedeció, y corrió hacia la mochila de su amo, pero mientras tanto, desde el hombro de Misty, Azumarrill no dejaba de tirarle chorros de agua a Ash, y con una excelente puntería, de paso. Pikachu cogió el cinturón de Pokébolas de Ash, y sujetándolo con los dientes, regresó al agua.

- Muy lento, eres demasiado lento, Ash. – se reía Misty.

- ¡Pikapi! – gritó Pikachu, lanzándole el cinturón a Ash. En medio de los chorros de agua, logró atraparlo, y cogió una de las Pokébolas, listo para desquitarse.

- Hora de la venganza. ¡Squirtle, yo te elijo! -

- ¡Squirtle! – La tortuga Pokémon salió y aterrizó en los brazos de su amo.

- ¡Chorro de agua, ahora! -

- ¡Squirt! – El chorro que lanzó Squirtle le dio directo a Misty en la cara, empapándole todo el cabello, que hasta ese momento estaba casi seco.

- ¡Ash, arruinaste mi cabello! – gritó la pelirroja, simulando enojo.

- Sabes, creo que así se te ve mejor. – repuso Ash, siguiéndole el juego.

- Ya vas a ver. –

Misty echó a correr, pero aún sujetando a Azumarrill y sin dejar de disparar agua, al igual que Ash con Squirtle, y Pikachu que trataba de seguirles el paso. La pelirroja se trepó a unas rocas y desde ahí continuó disparando. Ash se subió también, y continuó persiguiéndola hasta que la forzó a ir a un borde, ya sobre aguas un poco más profundas.

- Ya no tienes más para donde huir, Misty, ríndete. – le advirtió Ash.

- ¿Rendirme? En tus sueños. – dijo ella. - No me llaman sirena por nada. -

Y sin decir más, se zambulló en el agua. Ash estuvo a punto de ir tras ella, pero entonces vio dentro del agua un chispazo que reconoció como el de una Pokébola al abrirse, seguido de una enorme sombra que se materializó en…

- ¡ROAAAAAAR! – Gyarados emergió de las profundidades, como los monstruos marinos de las leyendas. Misty estaba parada sobre su cabeza, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo malévolamente.

- ¡Inclínate ante la emperatriz de los mares! – le gritó, señalándolo con el dedo.

- ¡Jamás! – gritó Ash desafiante, siguiéndole el juego.

- ¡Tu atrevimiento te costará muy caro! – dijo Misty. - ¡Gyarados, castígalo! -

- ¡ROAAAAAR! –

Gyarados lanzó una hidrobomba que hizo que Ash y sus Pokémon cayeran de las rocas. Mientras Misty se reía de su aparente triunfo, al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a ser atacada de nuevo. Dos chorros de agua le pasaron tan cerca que casi la tiraron de encima de Gyarados. Después de un momento, se percató de que Ash había vuelto a reanudar su ataque, estaba montado en la espalda de su Feraligatr, con Pikachu en un hombro, y Squirtle en el otro.

- Eso fue solo de advertencia. A la próxima no fallaremos. – aseguró Ash.

- Eso está por verse. –

Misty le indicó a Gyarados erguirse más, de modo que así se colocaba por encima del alcance de los Pokémon de Ash, quienes continuaron disparando, pero sin éxito, sus chorros de agua no llegaban ni a rozar a Misty, estaba demasiado alta, y por otro lado, ella podía seguir bombardeándolos como quería, mientras se reía y hacía un pequeño baile para burlarse de Ash. Sin poder soportar la desventaja, Ash tomó otra Pokébola y dejó salir a Floatzel como refuerzo.

- ¡Floatzel! ¡Dispárate hacia arriba con aqua jet y usa chorro de agua! -

- ¡Float! – La comadreja hizo como le dijeron, y se disparó al aire como un torpedo, acortando la distancia lo suficiente como para golpear a Misty con su chorro de agua. La pelirroja apenas pudo agarrarse de uno de los "cuernos" de Gyarados para evitar caer.

- Ah, con que llamando refuerzos, ¿eh? Yo también tengo los míos. –

Tomó otra Pokébola y estuvo a punto de lanzarla, pero una de las que tenía en el cinturón se activó sola sin que la llamaran, y… ¿a que no adivinan quién salió?

- ¡Psyduck, no! – jadeó Misty.

_**¡SPLASH! **_El pato amarillo se materializó en medio del aire, y cayó irremediablemente al agua. Acto seguido empezó a agitarse y a gritar como alguien que se ahoga. Ash y sus Pokémon lo vieron con grandes gotas de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

- ¡PSYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! – gritaba Psyduck mientras pataleaba, luchando por mantenerse a flote.

- ¡Psyduck, pato bobo! – gritó Misty, realmente furiosa. - ¿Otra vez se te olvidó que no sabes nadar? -

- ¿Tantos años y todavía no le ha podido enseñar? – se preguntó Ash. – Por todos los cielos, eso debe de ser alguna clase de record. -

No había presenciado esa escena en años. Mismo Psyduck, día diferente. Ya después de haberse divertido un rato a costillas del pobre pato ahogándose, Ash le ordenó a Floatzel llevárselo a la orilla. Los dos entrenadores se fueron de vuelta a la orilla también, Misty sentó a Psyduck en la arena, y se puso en cuclillas para hablarle. Sorprendentemente, ya no estaba furiosa, pero aún se le notaba algo de enojo en la voz, aunque Ash dedujo que era más por la preocupación que por otra cosa.

- Psyduck, ¿en qué estabas pensando? – dijo Misty. – Salir así en medio del mar, y sin saber nadar. ¿Qué querías, ahogarte? -

- Psy… - Psyduck bajó la cabeza, se notaba avergonzado.

- Mira, eres mi responsabilidad. Si te ahogas, o algo te pasa, nunca me lo perdonaré, ¿entiendes? -

- Psyduck… -

- Misty… quizás Psyduck solo quería jugar y divertirse con nosotros. – comentó Ash como sugerencia. – Ya sabes como es… no puede evitarlo. -

Misty miró a su novio, y luego a su Pokémon. Bueno, tenía sentido lo que decía. Y en efecto, ellos se estaban divirtiendo mucho con su "pequeña batalla", y Psyduck siendo Psyduck, quizás simplemente no se pudo resistir la tentación y quiso entrarle al juego. Pero, ¿qué hacer si él no sabía nadar?

- Hmm… - Misty vio por la esquina del ojo al Floatzel de Ash, y de repente se le ocurrió una idea. – Lo tengo. ¿Me esperas un poco, Ash? Creo que sé como podemos hacer que Psyduck se una al juego. -

Cogió a Psyduck, y se fue hacia uno de los puestos de la playa. Específicamente, uno donde vendían flotadores para niños. Ash entendió rápidamente la idea de Misty, y tuvo que admitir que era buena. Al cabo de un rato, Misty regresó, y esta vez Psyduck traía alrededor de su ancho estómago un flotador que, muy apropiadamente, era idéntico a él, amarillo y con una cabeza de Psyduck, aunque con menos cara de idiota.

- Jeje, muy buena tu idea. – admitió Ash. – Y muy apropiado ese flotador. -

- Al menos, así no tendremos que preocuparnos de que vaya a hundirse. – dijo Misty. – Bueno, ya resuelto, ¿seguimos jugando? -

- Por supuesto. -

La pareja y sus Pokémon continuaron con sus juegos, y cada vez sacando más y más refuerzos. Después de unas dos o tres horas, el juego se saldó cuando Ash hizo que Feraligatr lo disparara con su hidrobomba hacia Misty, que estaba todavía sobre la cabeza de Gyarados. Totalmente desprevenida, la pelirroja no pudo hacer nada cuando el entrenador llegó volando hacia ella, y los hizo caer a ambos al agua en un abrazo. Al salir a la superficie a respirar, Ash lucía muy triunfante.

- Jaja, tal parece que la emperatriz la acaban de bajar de su trono. – se rió.

- Jeje, algo tramposo, pero ganas por estilo. – Misty también rió. – Bueno, creo que ya nos mojamos bastante. ¿Quieres ir por un helado? -

- Suena bien. – dijo Ash.

Los dos regresaron a sus Pokémon de vuelta a sus Pokébolas, y salieron del agua. Se dirigieron al puesto de helados de la playa, y Ash pidió dos conos de helado, uno de pistacho para Misty, y otro de chocolate y mantecado para él, que compartió con Pikachu.

- Mi favorito. – dijo Misty, saboreando su cono.

- Uff, las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, y eso que va apenas solo un día. – dijo Ash, terminándose el suyo en un dos por tres.

- Sí, aún nos quedan muchísimas cosas por hacer. – dijo Misty.

- _… así es, amigos, no pueden perderse la competencia de Juegos Playeros de este año._ – se oyó una voz femenina en un televisor que había en el puesto. – _Chicas, esta es su gran oportunidad si desean convertirse en las reinas de la playa este verano, no la dejen pasar._ -

- ¿Hmm? –

Ash y Misty pararon oreja y echaron un ojo al televisor, mientras oían lo que hablaba, pasaban imágenes de chicas haciendo diversas actividades de competencia mientras la anfitriona, una chica en bikini a rayas con pareo verde daba las descripciones: carreras en moto acuática, competencia en la playa recogiendo unas banderas, un evento de "batalla de traseros" donde dos chicas estaban paradas sobre un flotador en una piscina tratando de empujar a la otra usando solo la retaguardia… en fin, toda clase de lo que parecían ser juegos veraniegos.

- ¿Juegos Playeros? – preguntó Misty a la encargada del puesto de helados.

- Sí, es una competencia que hacemos cada año en el verano. – dijo la encargada. – Solo pueden participar las mujeres, pero tiene mucha concurrencia, es muy popular. -

- En pocas palabras, es un evento "solo para hombres". – comentó Misty.

- Oye, Misty, tú deberías participar. – dijo Ash. – Parece divertido. -

- Tal vez, pero… no sé, a menos que quieras que cada hombre de la playa me esté mirando. – dijo Misty, realmente no sonaba muy interesada. – Me da la impresión de que solo participan para eso, para llamar la atención. -

- Bueno, a mí no me molesta que te miren… si es de lejitos. – dijo Ash, Misty no pudo evitar reír.

- No parecía fue fuera así con Rudy. – comentó Misty, recordando el encuentro en el café en Vermillion, apenas unos días atrás.

- Bueno… eso es porque él no se conformaría con mirar, y bien lo sabes. – se defendió Ash. Luego se volvió hacia la chica de los helados. – Y a todo esto, ¿qué dan de premio en esos juegos? -

- La ganadora recibe un trofeo de cristal muy hermoso. – respondió la chica. – Muchas darían lo que fuera por ganarlo, en serio vale la pena. -

- Eso no suena del todo mal. – dijo Ash.

- Tal vez, pero… nah, no tengo ganas. – dijo Misty, terminándose su helado. – Voy a descansar un poco, Ash, ¿vienes? -

- Ya te alcanzo, creo que pediré otro helado. – dijo Ash. – Dame otro cono de mantecado y chocolate, por favor. -

Misty se fue hacia donde habían dejado sus cosas, y se sentó bajo la sombrilla mientras se ponía sus lentes oscuros. Mientras tanto, Ash se quedó en el puesto devorando su segundo cono, todavía viendo interesado en la televisión el reportaje sobre esos Juegos Playeros.

No lejos de ahí, en un puesto de bebidas, había una chica de cabello lavanda y ojos del mismo color tomándose un té helado. No era muy alta, y era tan delgada que a primera vista casi se le podría confundir con un chico, pero no se podía decir que no era agraciada. Usaba un traje de baño enterizo de color púrpura claro con un pareo que hacía juego con su cabello. La chica dejó de sorber su bebida cuando vio por la esquina del ojo, como a dos puestos de distancia, a un chico alto y fornido de tez morena con un Pikachu, que disfrutaba un cono de helado.

- ¿Es él? ¿Es Ash? – murmuró de pronto.

La curiosidad le ganó, y dejando su vaso medio lleno en la mesa. Se acercó un poco más para verlo bien, y apenas pudo por un segundo confirmar que era él.

- Oye, ¿te la vas a tomar o qué? -

- ¿Eh? Ah, claro, por supuesto. – regresó a terminarse su té helado, pero cuando volteó a ver, el chico del puesto de helados ya había desaparecido. – "Ese era Ash, no me cabe duda." -

* * *

_**Unos tres días después…**_

Las vacaciones de Ash y Misty iban viento en popa. La joven pareja no perdía un instante para divertirse en grande. Si bien a diario seguían un patrón muy similar, no tenían un solo momento de aburrimiento. En la mañana, después de desayunar, iban a la piscina del hotel y se deslizaban por las resbaladillas. En una ocasión, Misty retó a Ash a tirarse de la más alta. El chico parecía algo indeciso al ver la altura a la que estaban, pero ante la idea de quedar como un miedoso ante su novia, decidió hacerlo, sin siquiera imaginarse que cuando estaba a justo al borde la pelirroja se abalanzaría sobre él y terminarían bajando juntos, con ella abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía (y de paso, dejando atrás a sus Pokémon, quienes tampoco se lo esperaban). Al llegar abajo, Misty estaba muerta de la risa, había gozado en grande ese momento. En cuanto a Ash, si bien no fue del todo de su agrado ese "ataque imprevisto" de parte de Misty, tuvo que admitir que le gustó el paseo.

Al mediodía, los dos iban al restaurante del hotel para almorzar. En estas ocasiones, era Ash el que se aprovechaba del crédito ilimitado que tenían, el chico devoraba con un apetito casi indecente todo lo que se le ponía por delante (una de las pocas costumbres de él que nunca cambiaban, y con toda certeza nunca lo harían). La pelirroja no entendía cómo era posible que alguien pudiera comer tanto y no engordar. El metabolismo de Ash sin duda era todo un misterio. Aunque si bien Misty comía dentro de los límites normales, a la hora del postre era capaz de devorarse tanta o más cantidad que Ash, especialmente tratándose de pasteles y helados, que tanto le encantaban. Algo de lo que Ash sabía muy bien cómo aprovecharse para silenciarla cada vez que ella iba a protestarle por comer como un Hippowdon, lo único que tenía que hacer era tentarla con un pastelito o algo, y se quedaba tranquila.

Por las tardes, a los dos les gustaba hacer actividades diferentes. Cuando se cansó de ir de compras (pensando que ya tenía más que suficiente) Misty fue a visitar un spa para ella y sus Pokémon, relajándose con toda clase de terapias y masajes. Ash por otro lado, ya que no tenía mucho interés en eso, daba vueltas por la ciudad y de cuando en cuando se trababa con algún entrenador en una batalla Pokémon. Típico de él para "no perder su toque". De todos modos, ninguno de los dos soportaba estar lejos del otro por mucho tiempo, por lo que el resto del día lo pasaban juntos. Lo que más les gustaba era pasear por la playa a la hora del atardecer. La mejor parte de eso, era que lo tenían para ellos dos.

Aún tenían muchas otras actividades en mente. Misty habló de querer hacer un tour de buceo por los arrecifes, y ya que no se pudo traer su bicicleta para el viaje, pensó que tal vez no estaría mal que rentaran unas para dar un paseo por ahí en algún momento. A Ash eso le sonó bien, andar a pie por la ciudad a veces podía ser muy cansado. Aunque Misty le advirtió que mejor no se llevara a Pikachu. El roedor eléctrico tenía un don especial para destrozar bicicletas, y no quería que tuvieran que pagar por daños. A Pikachu se le escapó una enorme gota de sudor ante ese comentario, pues Misty tenía toda la razón. De todas maneras, Ash le aseguró que, mientras no hubiera "amenazas potenciales", no habría de qué preocuparse.

Luego de un par de vueltas por toda la playa en bicicleta, Ash estaba rendido de tanto pedalear. El entrenador cometió el error de desafiar a Misty a una carrera de resistencia, y terminó siendo él quien cayó primero. Misty se rió triunfante, mientras lo ayudaba a devolver las bicicletas rentadas al puesto.

- Uff… me están matando los pies. – se quejaba mientras los estiraba intentando aliviar el dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mucho para ti? – se burló Misty.

- Ya tuve de pedalear por hoy. Mejor ir por algo donde pueda estar sentado… ya sé, creo que iré a pescar. -

- Ah, vamos, Ash. ¿No quedamos en ir a hacer el tour de buceo? – dijo Misty.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – dijo Ash. – Mira, si tantas ganas tienes, ve y hazlo tú. Yo te alcanzo más tarde. -

- ¿Seguro? Esperaba que lo hiciéramos juntos. –

- Misty, que seamos novios no quiere decir que debamos hacerlo TODO juntos, ¿o sí? -

Misty quiso refunfuñar algo, pero no le salió. Cierto que se habían tomado esas vacaciones para pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, y no le apetecía del todo la idea de irse sin él. Claro que, si Ash quería tener su espacio de vez en cuando, ella no podía negárselo.

- *Suspiro*, está bien, iré yo sola. ¿Nos vemos a la hora de la cena? -

- De acuerdo. –

Misty le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia el lugar donde daban los tours de buceo, que estaba del otro lado de la playa cerca del arrecife. Mientras tanto, Ash y Pikachu se fueron al muelle. Ash tenía en su mochila una caña de pescar armable, y como cosa irónica, le fue a poner el anzuelo que Misty le había regalado años atrás, o la "Mini-Misty", como ella la llamaba, por estar hecho a su imagen. Parecía tonto conservarla todavía teniendo ahora como novia a la real, pero de cualquier manera, esa Misty en miniatura le había traído muy buena suerte en la pesca. Pikachu a su vez tenía su propia caña a escala, y se sentó junto a su entrenador a esperar a ver si mordía algo. Con suerte, tal vez atraparan algo para cenar.

Al cabo de unos 45 minutos, Ash y Pikachu seguían exactamente en la misma posición. No habían atrapado absolutamente nada, y ya estaban empezando a aburrirse. Le había servido de descanso, aunque quizás un poco más de lo que hubiera esperado. Mientras se planteaba ir a reunirse con Misty si al cabo de un rato no pescaba nada, alguien más que pasaba por ahí lo acababa de ver, y de inmediato caminó por el muelle hasta donde estaba. El chico y su Pokémon estaban tan concentrados en su pesca que no se percataron de que había alguien detrás de ellos. Por un momento se sintió tentada a sorprenderlo, pero luego pensó que no debería asustarlo, así que…

- *Ejem, ejem*. – se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Hmm? – Ash volteó para encontrarse con una chica con cabello lavanda. Llevaba sombrero de paja y lentes oscuros, una blusa sin mangas púrpura y unos shorts blancos con sandalias a juego.

- Sabía que eras tú. – Le habló. – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Ash. -

- Eh… – Ash volteó a ver quien le hablaba tan familiarmente. – Disculpa, ¿te conozco? -

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy yo, Anabel, de la Torre de Batallas. – La chica pareció ofendida de que la hubieran olvidado.

La chica se quitó los lentes y el sombrero para que Ash pudiera reconocerla. Entonces la vio bien, y se acordó. Ella era Anabel, la Doncella de Salón en la Torre de Batallas, y una de las oponentes más duras entre los Cerebros de la Frontera a los que se había enfrentado, gracias a que tenía la capacidad de comunicarse con sus Pokémon "a través de sus sentimientos", lo que le daba una ventaja enorme en batalla al poder reaccionar literalmente a la velocidad del pensamiento. Lo que el entrenador ignoraba, fue que ciertos sentimientos que él no pudo percibir habían despertado en el corazón de Anabel.

- ¿Anabel? – Ash finalmente cayó en cuenta. - ¡Ah, por supuesto, ya lo recuerdo! Gusto en verte de nuevo. -

- Igual. – dijo ella, sentándose junto a él, y echándole un ojo. – Que cambiado estás, luces muy guapo. -

- Eh… gracias. – Ash se sonrojó un poco. No estaba lo que se dice acostumbrado a los elogios de las chicas, así que no supo qué más decir. – Y… ¿qué haces por aquí? -

- De vacaciones. – dijo Anabel. – No me imaginaba encontrarte aquí, que coincidencia. -

- Sí… qué coincidencia. -

- ¿Y eso que estás pescando? -

- Solo quería descansar un poco y relajarme. Y con suerte, tal vez atrapar algo para la cena. -

- Je, pues no parece que hayas tenido mucha suerte. – se rió ella. Ash no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar, ya que siguió en silencio observando el anzuelo a ver si algo picaba. Finalmente, cuando se aburrió de estar ahí estático, decidió hacer su movida. – ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Pregunté si quieres ir a tomar algo. – repitió Anabel. - Así podemos charlar y ponernos un poco al tanto. -

- Uhm… bueno… - Ash no estaba del todo seguro. ¿Y si Misty regresaba y los pillaba, y terminaba malinterpretando la situación? – Lo que pasa es que… -

- Vamos, no seas tímido, yo invito. – insistió Anabel.

- Pero es que… -

- Ash, no seas aguafiestas, solo vamos a tomar algo, y a charlar un poco. ¿No me puedes dar ese gusto? -

- Eh… de acuerdo. – Ash decidió aceptar por cortesía, al parecer la chica no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Solo serían unos minutos, y Misty iba a tardar en regresar. No había nada de malo en irse solo por un rato, ¿cierto?

- Genial, vamos. – Y sin mediar palabras, cogió a Ash de la mano y prácticamente se lo llevó arrastrando. Ash tragó en seco, dando gracias a que Misty se había ido a dar ese tour de buceo y no estaba ahí para verlo.

- Pikachu… - Mientras se iban, Pikachu tragó en seco, su expresión decía claramente "tengo un maaaaaaal presentimiento sobre esto".

Anabel se llevó a Ash a un bar lácteo, y pidió dos malteadas, una de chocolate para Ash, y una de uva para ella. Ash no se bebía la suya con mucho entusiasmo. Intentaba pensar en algo para salir de ese predicamento sin causarle molestias a Anabel, y sin que Misty lo supiera. Anabel, por otro lado, parecía muy dispuesta a entablar conversación.

- ¿Y qué has hecho últimamente? – le preguntó. – Supe que el año pasado superaste la prueba de la Elite 4 de Kanto. Estuviste increíble, te vi por televisión. -

- Gracias. – dijo él, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. – Pues… no he parado de entrenar. Lance dijo que planea retirarse el año próximo, y quiere que yo tome su lugar. -

- Eso es un gran honor. – dijo Anabel. – Pero bueno, después de cómo me venciste aquella vez, yo sabía que estabas destinado a llegar muy lejos. -

- Hmmm… - Ash tomó otro sorbo de su malteada, mientras su cabeza seguía repitiendo "¿Cómo voy a salir de esto?"

Los dos permanecieron en silencio un rato, sorbiendo sus malteadas. En un momento de silencio, Anabel intentó un movimiento más atrevido, y discretamente movió su mano hacia donde estaba la de Ash. Pero el pelinegro vio por la esquina del ojo y retiró la mano al percatarse de lo que intentaba. Anabel frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Así que Ash quería hacerse el difícil?

- Oye… ¿tienes planes para esta noche? – preguntó Anabel de repente.

- A decir verdad, sí. – Ash decidió ser un poco más directo.

- Bueno, y… ¿qué tal mañana en la noche? -

- Lo siento, pero no. – dijo Ash. Y cuando Anabel quiso abrir la boca para decir algo más. – Ni pasado, ni ninguna noche. -

- Ah vamos, Ash, que aguafiestas eres. – Anabel comenzaba a molestarse.

Ash dejó su malteada sobre la barra, y miró a Anabel a los ojos. – Vamos al grano, Anabel, ¿qué es lo que quieres conmigo? -

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – dijo ella, acercándosele más y cogiéndolo del brazo. – Tú me gustas, y te estoy invitando a salir. -

- Gracias, pero no gracias. – dijo él firmemente. – Escucha, Anabel, gracias por la invitación, pero como dije, ya tengo planes, y con alguien más. -

- ¿Alguien más? – Anabel pareció sorprendida.

- Sí, mi novia. Escucha, gracias por la malteada, pero si me ve contigo, tendré serios problemas. -

- Ah, no te creo. – Anabel lo miró con malicia. Era muy persistente, y no se iba a tragar el cuento tan fácilmente. – Ya sé, lo dices para escaparte, ¿verdad? Ven, vamos a divertirnos juntos. -

Mientras Anabel intentaba (sin mucho éxito) hacer avances con Ash, por aquel momento Misty regresaba y lo estaba buscando. La encargada de los tours de buceo se había tomado el día libre, así que regresó mucho más pronto de lo esperado. Al no encontrarlo donde lo había dejado, se puso a buscarlo por todos lados. Cuando al fin lo encontró, no daba crédito a sus ojos: estaba en un bar lácteo, y con una chica de cabello lavanda que al parecer estaba muy coqueta y encimosa, que lo sujetaba del brazo y trataba de llevárselo.

- Pero qué… - La quijada de Misty por poco cae hasta el suelo. - ¿Quién es esa y qué cree que está haciendo con MI Ash? Mejor dicho, ¿qué hace ÉL con ella? -

Misty comenzó a ponerse al rojo vivo, como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no le ocurría. La pelirroja apretó los puños, y empezó a caminar pisoteando con fuerza hacia donde estaban Anabel y Ash, este último al parecer tratando de que Anabel lo soltara.

- ¡ASH KETCHUM! – gritó furiosa al estar a distancia suficiente para que la oyeran.

- ¿Eh? ¿Misty? – Ash la vio, y por un segundo sintió alivio al creer que Misty venía para "rescatarlo" de Anabel, alivio que se disipó cuando vio la cara furiosa de ella, y supo lo que le venía. Sus peores temores se confirmaban: Misty los había visto, y se imaginó lo peor.

_**¡SLAP! **_Sin mediar palabras, en cuando estuvo a su alcance, Misty alargó la mano y le pegó una buena bofetada a Ash.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó Ash sobándose la mejilla. Misty le había pegado tan fuerte que hasta le marcó los dedos. Pero no dijo más nada, después de todo, eso era inevitable.

- ¡¿ME QUIERES EXPLICAR QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? – gritó tan fuerte como pudo la pelirroja. - ¡¿Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES ELLA? -

- ¿Eh? – Anabel estaba toda sacada de onda. ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Acaso Ash sí tenía novia después de todo, y no era un invento suyo para librarse de ella?

- Misty, empieza por controlarte, esto no es lo que crees. -

- ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTAMOS DE VACACIONES, Y QUE NOS LA ÍBAMOS A PASAR BIEN! ¡PERO QUE ESTOY VIENDO, TE DEJO SOLO UNOS MINUTOS, Y TE VAS A TOMAR UN TRAGO CON UNA CHICA CUALQUIERA! -

- Oye, tengo nombre, para tu información. Me llamo Anabel, y… -

- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS! – le gritó Misty, Anabel retrocedió un poco. Misty le lanzó una mirada asesina, que luego dirigió hacia Ash. – Y en cuanto a ti, Ash Ketchum, pensé que tenías claro como se lleva una relación. -

- Misty, lo estás malinterpretando. Anabel solo me invitó a tomar algo, y yo acepté por cortesía. – trató de defenderse Ash.

- Oye, Misty, o como te llames, no estábamos haciendo nada malo. – agregó Anabel, pero eso en vez de ayudar solo lo empeoró.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Crees que no vi como te le encimabas? No, dulzura, nadie le coquetea a mi novio y se queda tan campante. ¿Y cuánto más planeas sujetarle el brazo, eh? -

- Yo no le estaba coqueteando. – dijo Anabel, soltando el brazo de Ash, aunque no muy convencida.

Mientras la discusión subía de tono, llamaban la atención de los que andaban por ahí cerca, atraídos por los gritos. Por lo que se veía, y dado el carácter explosivo de Misty cuando llegaba a enfurecerse, no pasaría mucho antes de que pasara a recurrir a violencia física. Ash, que estaba entre las dos, no sabía qué hacer, pero tenía que parar esa escena lo más pronto posible, antes que alguien fuera a salir lastimado (y bien podría ser él).

- ¡Misty, ya cálmate! – intervino finalmente Ash, tratando de separarlas cuando Misty estaba por írsele encima a Anabel. – Solo estábamos tomando malteadas, como amigos. -

- ¿Cómo amigos? ¡COMO AMIGOS! ¡AH, VAYA! – volvió a subir la voz, tanto que se le empezaba a quebrar y Ash podría jurar que se le iba a desgarrar la garganta. - ¡ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, TE ODIO, ASH KETCHUM! - Y habiendo agotado toda su rabia y su aliento, Misty giró sobre sus pies y salió corriendo hacia el hotel, aunque por un segundo Ash alcanzó a ver que se le escapaba una lágrima.

- ¡Misty, aguarda! -

Sin perder tiempo, e ignorando por completo a Anabel, Ash fue corriendo tras Misty, pero ella no se dejó alcanzar. Que tonto fue, no debió aceptar esa invitación de Anabel, aunque Misty no estuviera cerca, y menos dejar que Anabel se le encimara de esa manera. Pero bueno, él no tenía ni idea de que la chica de pelo lavanda sintiera atracción hacia él. No podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que hablar con ella, aclararle que todo era un malentendido.

Anabel, por otro lado, se quedó estática donde estaba, observando como Ash corría desesperado detrás de Misty. Así que el chico que le gustaba ya estaba comprometido, y al parecer, su novia era una chica bastante celosa y con un carácter explosivo. Una mezcla que realmente daba miedo. Todo indicaba que escogió un mal momento y lugar para hacer su movida con Ash.

* * *

_**En la habitación del hotel, en la noche...**_

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Aaaahhhhh! - Los gritos de Misty apenas se ahogaban con la almohada. Tenía el rostro colorado, al igual que sus ojos y las mejillas hinchadas. Se notaba que había estado llorando un largo tiempo, aunque más por rabia y por celos que por otra cosa. ¿Cómo era posible que Ash fuese tan estúpido? ¿Irse durante su ausencia con otra chica, la cual no perdía su tiempo y se aprovechó para tratar de seducirlo? Se suponía que habían ido de vacaciones para pasarla bien, pero apenas llevaban cuatro días de haber llegado y ya habían tenido una pelea, y todo por sus celos. Fuera de eso, se preguntaba en dónde estaría Ash en aquel momento…

Después de que se le acabaron las lágrimas, Misty se puso bocarriba en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, no podía creer que había armado semejante escena. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había sido culpa de Ash. No, la verdadera culpable había sido Anabel. Si bien que en aquel momento se estaba aguantando las ganas de ir a buscarla y estrangularla con sus propias manos, tal vez ella no tenía idea de que ellos dos estuvieran saliendo juntos, y al ver a Ash solo, quizás simplemente no se pudo resistir la tentación. Entre otras cosas, con los más de 10 años que Misty conocía a Ash, ella sabía muy bien que tal vez él no fuese el chico más brillante del mundo, pero también sabía que él jamás haría algo para lastimarla (al menos no de manera intencional). Aspiró y dejó salir en un largo suspiro:

- Dios… ¿qué es lo que me pasa? - susurraba – Se supone que yo soy la más madura de los dos, y mira nada más lo que hice. Espero que no le haya dolido mucho… -

En ese momento, una luz brilló en el cuarto de Misty. La pelirroja miró en esa dirección, y segundos después, vio surgir la figura de una criatura bajita y rechoncha de color amarillo.

- Psyduck… - Misty suspiró, encarando al Pokémon con una expresión cansada. – Mira, estoy tratando de pensar con claridad y no creo que tu presencia me vaya a ayudar. -

- ¿Psy? – Fue la única cosa que dijo Psyduck, ladeando la cabeza.

La entrenadora miró a su Pokémon por unos cinco minutos. Hacía años que tenía a Psyduck y seguía siendo prácticamente igualito que cuando lo encontró. ¿Cómo podría ser una miembro de la Elite Cuatro si no era capaz, hasta la fecha, de entrenarlo como era debido?

- ¿Psy… duck? – El pato ladeó la cabeza al otro lado. Parecía… ¿preocupado? Al ver eso, Misty parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió.

- Ven aquí, Psyduck – Le hizo una seña con la mano derecha al pato para que se aproximara.

Psyduck sin perder tiempo corrió a los brazos de su dueña. Misty se quedó sentada con las piernas cruzadas, acunando a Psyduck en su regazo. Lo abrazó, y sintió que sus tres 'pelitos' le hicieron cosquillas y no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Psyduck simplemente se relajaba, feliz en el abrazo de su dueña. Parecía que su dolor de cabeza se había ido…

- ¿Sabes qué, Psyduck? – dijo de repente. - En este momento tengo un enorme dolor de cabeza, y todo por no poderme sacar lo que pasó hoy en la tarde. Y eso me irrita mucho. Aunque, cuando te miro, me imagino cuanto has de estar sufriendo por tener que vivir constantemente con ese problema… te envidio. -

El pato no dijo nada, pero Misty interpretó eso como un "Continúa…"

- Sé que no debí haber actuado como lo hice, y menos haberle pegado esa bofetada a Ash. No sé como lo voy a mirar a la cara después de eso. Pero no puedo evitarlo, soy muy celosa con él. ¿Qué debo hacer? -

- Psy… -

- Tsk, mírame nada más, hablándote como si pudieras entender como me siento. -

- …Duck. – Misty le echó una mirada. Por primera vez vio una expresión que no había visto antes en Psyduck, lucía… ¿ofendido por ese comentario, tal vez? Al parecer no era tan tonto como Misty creía.

- Lo siento, yo no... -

Cualquiera que viera esa escena podría pensar que Misty estaba enferma o algo. Sin embargo, ni ella misma sabía como, pero lograba comunicarse muy bien con Psyduck en momentos como ese. A pesar de las pocas palabras del pato, parecía que entre los dos hubiera una especie de nexo psíquico. Tal vez la naturaleza del Pokémon tuviera una gran influencia en el lenguaje, pero en el fondo, Misty sabía que se comunicaban con su corazón. Su Pokémon pato se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos.

Otra sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pelirroja, al acordarse de los arranques de celos que le daban tanto a ella como a su novio. Incluso, en un par de ocasiones, Ash pareció haberse encelado simplemente porque vio a Misty haciéndole mimos a Psyduck. Los dos eran muy parecidos, y tal vez era por eso que tenían una extraña rivalidad, ya que solían competir mucho por la atención de la pelirroja. Hubo momentos en los que Psyduck salía de la nada cuando menos lo esperaban. Era estresante y al mismo tiempo, era divertido, especialmente ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva.

Psyduck se meció un poco, haciendo que Misty saliera de sus pensamientos. Aparentemente adivinó lo que pasaba por la mente de su entrenadora, ya que suspiró y se meció otra vez, indicando que quería que lo pusieran en el piso.

Misty lo dejó en el piso y vio como caminaba hacia el centro del cuarto. Lo miró con una expresión interrogante: - "¿Qué estará tramando?" -

- ¿Psyduck? ¿Hay algún problema? - Pero el pato no dio respuesta. Misty quedó aún más confundida, hasta que…

- ¡PSYAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! ¡AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIADUCK! -

Menuda sorpresa se llevó la pelirroja al ver a su Pokémon echarse al piso y empezar una ruidosa pataleta sin razón aparente en medio del cuarto, gritando tan fuerte que seguramente despertaría a todos en el hotel. Misty saltó fuera de la cama, y se aproximó al pato para intentar calmarlo:

- ¡Psyduck! ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele la cabeza? -

El pato no paraba de gritar, hasta que se abrió de sopetón la puerta de la habitación, entrando por ella las figuras de Ash y Pikachu. Justo en ese instante, el pato se quedó quieto y calladito. Ash corrió hacia la cama, y vio a su novia arrodillada en el suelo, sujetando al (ahora) calmado pato.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Ash.

- Pikachu. – Pikachu también lucía alarmado.

Psyduck miró a Misty y luego, sin que Ash lo viera, le guiñó el ojo, antes de soltarse de los brazos de su entrenadora y caminar directo a su Pokébola, que se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Activó la Pokébola con su pico y desapareció.

- "Psyduck, me la vas a pagar…" – pensó la chica.

- ¿Pasa algo, Misty? – preguntó Ash aproximándose con cautela.

- No, no realmente. – dijo ella, dejando la Pokébola sobre la mesita de noche. - ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? -

- Hmm… - Ash se sonrojó un poco. – Si he de ser sincero… he estado afuera de la puerta. Quería hablar contigo… pero te escuché llorando y pensé que no querrías que te molestara. -

- Ya veo. – dijo ella, tratando de limpiarse un poco las marcas de las lágrimas. – Bueno, creo que ya estoy mejor. Si quieres hablar, pues hablemos. – Lo invitó a sentarse en la cama con ella.

- Misty… sobre lo que pasó con Anabel hoy… te aseguro que yo no… -

- Eso fue culpa mía. – interrumpió Misty. – Me dejé llevar, eso fue todo. Y además… - Llevó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla que ella misma había golpeado. – Creo que también se me fue la mano con esa bofetada que te di. -

- Oye, tranquila, que no es la primera vez. – dijo él, recordando que apenas se conocieron, lo primero que hizo ella fue pegarle una bofetada, y en esa misma mejilla, de paso.

- Pero desearía no haberlo hecho. – dijo ella. – No puedo evitarlo… soy muy celosa cuando se trata de ti. -

- Entonces estamos a mano. – dijo él, mirándola tiernamente.

- Ash… - dijo ella, perdiéndose en sus ojos. – Respóndeme algo. Anabel… ¿acaso ella… bueno, te gusta o algo? -

- Tsk, Misty, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? Si apenas la conozco… -

- Sólo respóndeme, ¿sí? – Le dijo en un tono casi suplicante.

- *Suspiro*, está bien. – dijo él resignado. – Admito que es linda y agradable… pero si la comparo a ella contigo… -

- ¿Y qué tengo yo que ella no? -

- Misty… tú eres la chica más linda y maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida. – le dijo, abrazándola con fuerza. – Y aún si hubiera alguien más hermosa que tú (y lo dudo), con todo lo que hemos pasado, no te cambiaría por nadie. Te quiero a ti, y solo a ti. -

- Ash… – Enternecida por esas palabras, Misty lo abrazó también con fuerza. – Yo… la verdad, es no me quiero quedar sola. -

- ¿Eh? -

- Creo que es por eso que soy tan celosa. – admitió. – Me da tanto miedo que venga alguien a quitarme lo que más quiero en esta vida, que… bueno, tú entiendes. No quiero perderte, eso es todo. -

- Tranquila, que eso nunca va a pasar. Yo tampoco quiero quedarme solo. – dijo Ash, ya sintiéndose más aliviado. – No quiero que nadie te separe de mí. -

- Igual yo. Sé que suena muy egoísta, pero…

- Shhhh. – La calló posando sus dedos en sus labios – No te preocupes por eso. Si lo pones así, los dos seríamos egoístas, porque yo también quiero estar a tu lado – Concluyó con una sonrisa, justo antes de besarla como solo él sabía hacerlo (o más bien, como ella le había enseñado).

Luego de separarse, Misty volvió a abrazarlo, mientras él le acariciaba su cabello tiernamente. Se sintió muy aliviada después de hablar con él, y de aclararlo todo. No se perdonaría si su relación se venía abajo solo por un malentendido como ese, que lo más seguro, no iba a ser el último que tuvieran. Tendría que aprender a sobrellevarlos, aunque no fuese fácil. Lo que fuera por estar con Ash.

- Bueno, saldré a caminar un poco antes de dormir. Nos veremos en un rato, Misty. – Ash estaba a punto de salir, pero Misty lo sujetó del brazo. - ¿Sucede algo? -

- Ash… ¿y si nos vamos a dormir más temprano esta noche? – preguntó Misty.

- ¿Más temprano? -

- La verdad es que ya estoy muy cansada… y no quiero quedarme dormida esperándote. – dijo ella.

- Hmm… - Ash la vio con suspicacia. - ¿No será que te da miedo que me encuentre por ahí con Anabel y me vaya con ella? -

- En parte es por eso. – admitió Misty sonriendo, que lo vio venir.

- *Suspiro*, está bien, tú ganas. – se resignó Ash. – Lo que sea para que veas que te quiero. -

Ash se quitó los zapatos y la camisa, y los dos se recostaron en la cama, cubriéndose con las cobijas de terciopelo. Ash la abrazó por detrás mientras Misty se acomodaba lo mejor posible en su pecho, no encontraría una almohada más cómoda ni en el mejor de los hoteles. Mientras, Pikachu se hizo un ovillo en una de las almohadas al lado de Ash.

- Oye, Misty. -

- ¿Hmm? -

- ¿Por qué Psyduck andaba gritando como loco, y de repente cuando entré, se quedó quieto y se metió a su Pokébola? -

- Si te preocupa que se salga de su Pokébola de nuevo y haga un escándalo durante la madrugada, no te preocupes, eso no va a pasar… - Ash casi podría jurar que ella se estaba riendo.

- Si tú lo dices. – Ash suspiró aliviado cuando se lo dijo, realmente estaba algo preocupado por eso, aunque seguía con la duda - Aún así, tengo curiosidad. -

Misty suspiró y le dijo - Si no lo supiera mejor… pensaría que tal vez él sabía que estabas ahí afuera, y lo hizo para llamar tu atención y hacer que te decidieras a entrar. Así para poder hablar contigo. -

- ¡Pues dio resultado! – dijo Ash sorprendido.

- Sí. – Misty rió – Tal vez… es que ya no es tan tonto como antes. -

Pasados unos minutos, Misty se había quedado dormida. Ash seguía abrazado de ella, aunque todavía con la mirada fija en la Pokébola junto a la mesita de noche, del lado de Misty. Sin saber muy bien por qué, estiró el brazo izquierdo (el derecho en ese momento sujetaba a Misty por la cintura), y agarró la Pokébola, y la activó para liberar a Psyduck.

- Creo que hay espacio para uno más… – Le dijo al pato. Psyduck se subió a la cama, pero con cuidado de no despertar a Misty. - … nada más te digo, no te acostumbres, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse al sueño.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

¿Cómo están? Bueno, Lu dijo que quería escribir las escenas restantes del fic ella, pero me estaba impacientando por subir esta parte, que solo le faltaba la escena del malentendido. Supongo que ella estaría muy ocupada con sus obligaciones, así que decidí terminar esta parte yo, espero que no se vaya a enfadar conmigo. De todos modos, ella ya me había ayudado bastante con la escena final, así que su contribución no queda olvidada.

Bien, en fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Creen que se me fue un poco la mano con el fanservice? Si la respuesta es sí, les aseguro que esto no es nada comparado con lo que viene para la parte final, porque Misty y Anabel van a "enfrentarse", y adivinen quién es el premio *risas*.

Gracias por los reviews a **Shadow The Knight of Chaos, DjPuMa13g** y **pokeshipperfan** (¿Debería darle las gracias a Lu por dejar ella misma review en una historia en la que ella misma tomó parte? No lo sé ^^; ). En cuanto a la parte final, a esa sí le falta más o menos, pero intentaré ir haciendo adelantos, solo por si acaso Lu no puede. ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Misty VS Anabel

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Por Fox McCloude y MajinLu**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.

**Parte 3: Misty VS Anabel.**

_**Isla Cinnabar…**_

Después de haber dejado atrás el malentendido, Ash y Misty reanudaron sus planes originales: disfrutar sus vacaciones. Si bien ya no habían vuelto a tener más peleas, Misty tomó la determinación de no perder de vista a Ash en ningún momento, solo por si Anabel andaba por ahí (y generalmente así era). Ella se mantenía cerca de él en todo momento como si fuera su sombra, inclusive, si él tenía que ir al baño o algo, ella lo esperaba vigilando en la entrada, moviendo los ojos a su alrededor por si veía algún cabello lavanda en la distancia. Ash, sin embargo, no se quejaba en lo más mínimo. Sabía que Misty solo hacía eso "no por miedo, sino por precaución".

Este comportamiento no pasó desapercibido por Anabel, quien no había abandonado en absoluto sus intenciones, pero con Misty vigilándolo las 24 horas, acercarse a Ash iba a ser virtualmente imposible. Lejos de desmotivarse al ver que Ash estuviera saliendo con una chica, Anabel solo buscaba una abertura que le permitiera acercársele sin que Misty interviniera. Y si no la encontraba, quizás debería crearla ella misma.

En este momento, Ash se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, sentado en un banquillo, y con una toalla corta celeste anudada a la cintura. El chico estaba tranquilo, echándose cubetazos de agua tibia sobre la cabeza, hasta que de pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió. Ash pudo ver por el espejo que era Misty, que solo llevaba encima una toalla rosa cubriendo su cuerpo.

- Ya casi termino, Misty, en un minuto tendrás el baño para ti. – le dijo.

- No te molestes. – dijo ella sonriendo, mientras caminaba hacia él. – No me importa compartirlo un rato contigo. -

La chica se arrodilló junto a Ash, y lo abrazó por detrás, dándole un pequeño besito en la mejilla. Ash se estremeció por un instante al sentir su suave piel tan cerca. Curiosamente, después de reconciliarse de aquel malentendido, Misty se había vuelto extremadamente dulce con él (incluso más de lo habitual), y no perdía ninguna oportunidad para mostrarle su afecto. Ash tenía la ligera sospecha de que lo hacía más que nada por los celos, y para que apartase sus pensamientos de Anabel. No que realmente lo necesitara, por supuesto. Y además, si ella iba a ser así de atenta con él cuando se encelaba, tal vez valiera la pena hacerlo de vez en cuando.

- Estás muy cariñosita últimamente, Misty. – le comentó Ash.

- Eres mi novio, tengo que serlo. – respondió ella. – Dime… ¿quieres que te lave la espalda? -

- Hmm… - La propuesta sonaba muy tentadora. – Bueno, adelante, ya que insistes. -

Misty cogió una esponja, y comenzó a frotarla en la espalda de Ash. Era la primera vez que se bañaban juntos de esa manera, y Ash se sentía tentado a preguntarle a Misty si le dejaría que él también le lavara la espalda, aunque no estaba del todo seguro cómo se lo iba a tomar. Ya que en ese momento los dos estaban completamente solos, la imaginación de Ash volaba entre los pensamientos de lo que podía ocurrir en esas circunstancias.

Al cabo de un rato, Misty dejó de frotarle la espalda, cogió una cubeta y se la vació encima para quitarle el jabón. Pero no contenta con eso, se le acercó más y volvió a abrazarlo. Sus manos recorrían curiosas el torso del muchacho, y muy quitada de la pena, empezó a mordisquearle cariñosamente la oreja. Tal parecía que Misty intentaba llevar su relación a… terrenos inexplorados. Bueno, ya los dos eran adultos, y si Misty sabía lo que quería, ¿quién era Ash para negárselo?

- Misty… lo digo en serio, hoy estás más atenta conmigo de lo usual. – dijo Ash finalmente.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo ella, como si no entendiera.

- No te hagas. – Ash se dio la vuelta para encararla. – Estás así porque sigues encelada con Anabel, ¿no es cierto? -

- Hmm… - Misty hinchó las mejillas, y volteó la mirada. Al parecer Ash no era tan imperceptivo como ella creía.

- Está bien, en realidad no me quejo. – dijo él, tomándola del mentón para que lo mirara. – Sabes, si te vas a poner así cada vez que te da un ataque de celos, bien valdría la pena hacerlo de vez en cuando. -

- Siempre y cuando tú también lo hagas conmigo. – replicó ella. – Hay que ser justos, ¿no? -

- Jeje, por supuesto. – dijo, él, besándola. – Bueno, gracias por la lavada en la espalda. Iré a vestirme para que te puedas bañar. -

- Oye, Ash. – lo llamó Misty cuando alcanzaba la puerta. – Esta tarde quiero que vayamos a hacer el tour de buceo, ¿está bien? -

- De acuerdo, te espero afuera. – Ash sonrió y salió para que Misty se pudiera bañar.

Luego de unos minutos, mientras descansaba en la tina, Misty pensó en lo que Ash acababa de decirle. Y era cierto, casi sin darse cuenta, ella se había puesto mucho más cariñosa con Ash desde que habían tenido ese malentendido, y además, parecía mucho más dispuesta a hacer contacto físico con él (prueba de eso era que justo ahora le había dado por lavarle la espalda y ponerse a acariciarlo y hacerle cariñitos sin razón aparente). Casi le daba vergüenza admitir que últimamente había estado teniendo pensamientos mucho más… íntimos con él. De algún modo, esas vacaciones la habían ayudado a desinhibirse un poco más, y tal vez ya iba siendo tiempo de llevar su relación al… siguiente nivel.

- "Dios, ¿en qué estoy pensando?" – pensó. Evidentemente el efecto del verano había alocado sus hormonas más de lo usual.

/- /

_**Más tarde…**_

Como lo prometió, Ash acompañó a Misty a hacer el tour de buceo que tanto estaba esperando. La pelirroja se notaba muy excitada, y no era para menos, para alguien como ella que amaba el agua y todo lo que hubiera en ella, bucear en los arrecifes sería una experiencia de ensueño. No como los arrecifes artificiales que tenían en el gimnasio para los Pokémon, sino con arrecifes reales. Ambos dejaron salir a todos sus Pokémon para que los acompañaran y disfrutaran del paseo, que duró aproximadamente unas dos horas antes de ir al hotel para almorzar y descansar. Con todo lo que habían hecho, se les estaban agotando un poco las actividades para realizar juntos, así que cuando regresaron a la playa no estaban del todo seguros de qué más podían hacer. En esta ocasión Misty se había puesto un bikini azul marino, que si bien no era tan revelador como el de gemas, atraía muchas más miradas que sus trajes de baño de una pieza. Y por otra parte, Anabel todavía seguía rondando por ahí, y Misty solo sabía que quería alejarse de ella lo más posible. Un poco de tiempo a solas con Ash, en el que Anabel no los molestara.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Ash de repente.

- Hmm… ¿quieres dar un paseo en bote? – preguntó Misty, luego de ponerse a pensar. No era tan mala idea, se podían ir a remar un poco, y así se alejaban de Anabel y todo lo demás.

- ¿Eh? Bueno, si no hay más que hacer. -

Rentaron un bote de remos inflable, y se alejaron un poco de la costa. Misty se felicitó a sí misma por su idea. Ahora solo estaban ella, Ash, las olas y la brisa del mar, completamente solos. Sus Pokémon se habían quedado en el Centro Pokémon, así tendrían ese instante solo para ellos.

- Oye, Misty, ¿no crees que estamos un poco lejos? – preguntó Ash.

- No, no creo. – dijo ella. – Más bien, creo que no estamos lo suficiente lejos. -

- Ay, Misty, ya me duelen los brazos de tanto remar. – se quejó Ash.

- Bueno, si quieres puedo remar yo para que descanses. – replicó ella.

Misty se puso de pie para tratar de colocarse en posición para remar, pero en ese instante, una ola sacudió la pequeña embarcación haciendo que Misty perdiera el equilibrio. Ash intentó agarrarla, pero las sacudidas hicieron que los dos terminaran cayéndose, aún dentro del bote, en una pose bastante… comprometedora. Ash se quedó congelado, mientras una vocecita en la cabeza de Misty gritaba "¡No te quedes así, has algo!" La pelirroja la ignoró por unos segundos, pero luego comenzó a ceder al impulso, y en un peligrosamente atrevido movimiento se acercó aún más a su novio, que estaba totalmente indefenso. Ash tragó en seco, Misty le estaba dirigiendo una mirada que decía claramente "Te tengo en mis manos, y no te me vas a escapar", de las del tipo que le encantaban tanto como le daban miedo. Misty siempre había sido una chica a la que le gustaba tomar la iniciativa, y una vez que tomaba el control de la situación, nada ni nadie podía pararla.

- Ash… - dijo en un susurro, apenas lo suficientemente audible como para que Ash la oyera, mientras le dedicaba su sonrisa más sensual.

- Misty… - respondió él de igual forma. Estaban ahí, totalmente solos en medio del océano, y con Misty tan escasa de ropa y sus hormonas a flor de piel, ¿cómo era posible que no se atreviera a hacer algo? Ella era su novia, tenía que corresponderle sus atenciones. Armándose de valor, Ash la sujetó de la cintura para atraerla más. Ella no lo vio venir, pero no por eso no iba a gustarle.

- "Por fin, ya era hora de que te comportaras como un hombre. Eres todo mío…" – pensó, mientras iba acercando sus rostros, sujetando el de Ash por las mejillas. Nada podría arruinar ese momento, nada…

Excepto por…

_**¡VRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡SPLASH!**_

- ¿Qué? ¡Aaaah! – Un motor pasó muy cerca, y un segundo después el bote se les volteó y ambos cayeron al agua. Cuando pudieron salir a la superficie a respirar, vieron que se les aproximaba una moto acuática, y quien la piloteaba era ni más ni menos que Anabel.

- Ay, lo siento, no los vi. – dijo con sorna.

- ¡Huyyyyyy! – Misty estaba tan furiosa que Ash casi podría jurar que hacía hervir el agua. - ¡Tú de nuevo! ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- Solo pasaba. – respondió Anabel. – No deberían irse tan lejos de la costa, la corriente los podría arrastrar. -

- Eso no te incumbe. – espetó Misty. - ¿Era necesario que nos volcaras de esa manera, no te podías ir con tu moto acuática a otro lado? -

- Eso fue solo un accidente, perdón. Es que me gusta más esta zona. -

- Sí, cómo no. Ya vámonos, Ash. Yo remaré todo el camino de vuelta. – dijo Misty finalmente. Entre los dos voltearon otra vez el bote, y Misty cogió los remos, para regresar a tierra firme y alejarse lo más rápido posible de Anabel, que seguía sonriendo con ironía. – ¡Y tú no te atrevas a seguirnos! -

Tras el fallido paseo en bote, Ash y Misty hicieron una parada en el Centro Pokémon para recoger a Pikachu y los otros antes de volver a la playa. Mientras caminaban por ahí, unos chicos que estaban jugando voleibol los invitaron a jugar ya que les faltaban dos jugadores. Tuvieron un partido emocionante, en el que Misty hizo mucha gala de su fuerza para los remates. Tanto así que en la última jugada, golpeó el balón con tanta fuerza que se lo estrelló en la cara a uno de los jugadores contrarios y lo dejó tirado en el suelo semi-inconsciente por el impacto. En aquel momento solo pudo decir "Ups", aunque su equipo celebraba la victoria. De todas maneras, tuvo que admitir que le sirvió para descargar un poco la furia y el estrés que le provocó la intromisión inoportuna de Anabel. Fue una excelente terapia para canalizar la ira, y al terminar se sintió mucho mejor.

Un par de horas más tarde, decidieron relajarse un poco, y para entretenerse, se pusieron a construir un castillo de arena. Azumarrill les ayudaba llenando los baldes con agua, mientras Ash apilaba la arena para hacer las torres, Misty ayudaba colocando algunos adornitos para que se viera mejor, y Pikachu ayudaba a Ash colocando torrecillas en la punta de las torres usando un vaso de plástico. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos, entre los cuatro habían hecho una hermosa edificación.

- Solo falta el toque final… listo. – dijo Misty colocando una banderita sobre la torre más alta.

- Nada mal, aunque lo diga yo. – dijo Ash.

- Sí, hicimos un buen trabajo. – agregó Misty, admirando su castillo.

- ¿Hicimos? Me suena a manada. – replicó Ash con ligera aversión.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

- Que yo lo hice casi todo. -

- Oye, yo puse el agua. – dijo Misty.

- Corrección, Azumarrill puso el agua. – replicó Ash, haciendo énfasis en el Pokémon.

- Ah, cielos, ¿siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria? – dijo Misty, frunciendo la boca. Ash solo se rió. Al cabo de un rato, Misty se puso de pie y se estiró. – Ah bueno, creo que voy a asolearme un poco. -

Sacó de su bolso un tapete y una botella de bronceador. Extendió el tapete sobre la arena y se acostó sobre él cuan larga era de espaldas.

- Oye, Ash. – dijo mientras desataba la parte superior de su bikini. - ¿Me podrías aplicar el bronceador? -

- ¿Eh? Sí, claro, por supuesto. – Ash cogió la botella, y comenzó a frotarle el bronceador en la espalda, al principio con algo de pena, pero rápidamente se sintió con más confianza. Decidió tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar de la suave piel de Misty mientras le aplicaba el bronceador. Y ella a su vez estaba encantada, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, por dentro estaba disfrutando en grande de las caricias de Ash sobre su espalda. Al cabo de un rato, cuando Ash terminó de untarle el bronceador, Misty decidió tomar ventaja de la situación para que no terminara tan rápido la diversión.

- Ash… ya que estás en eso… ¿por qué no me das un masaje? – preguntó con voz sexy.

- ¿Un… masaje? -

- Sí, anda. Estoy algo tensa, creo que me vendría bien para relajarme. – insistió ella.

- Hmm… está bien, como digas. -

No podía negarle nada, así que posó sus manos sobre la parte superior de la espalda de Misty y comenzó a aplicarle el masaje como ella le indicaba. Ash no sabía si ella misma se tensaba para que él hiciera lo que ella quería, pero al tenerla de esa manera, no iba a protestar.

Entretanto, no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Anabel construyendo su propio castillo de arena. La chica de pelo lavanda los miraba con algo de fastidio. Ellos no parecían haberse percatado de su presencia, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia por verlos así de felices. Lo que hubiera dado por estar ahí en el lugar de Misty, que Ash le aplicara el bronceador y luego le diera ese masajito que parecía tan placentero. ¿Por qué no podía ser ella?

- Presumida. – murmuró entre dientes, mientras veía como Ash se le acercaba para preguntarle algo al oído, y ella respondía asintiendo con la cabeza, para luego continuar con el masaje. Tenía la impresión de que lo hacía a propósito, como si quisiera hacerle notar a todos (en especial a ella) que Ash era solo suyo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, debería darle una pequeña lección.

Discretamente, Anabel sacó una de sus Pokébolas, y dejó salir a su Pokémon favorito, su Espeon. Le dio órdenes mentalmente, de ese modo nadie notaría lo que intentaba hacer. Se aprovechó cuando Ash terminó de darle el masaje a Misty y se alejó un poco. Misty seguía tendida sobre su tapete, con los ojos cerrados, y convenientemente, estaba justo al lado del bonito castillo de arena que habían construido, y aún había un balde lleno de agua muy cerca. No sabría ni qué la golpeó.

- "Usa Fuerza Psíquica" – le dijo mentalmente.

Los ojos y la joya roja en la frente de Espeon se iluminaron, mientras el Pokémon empezaba a emitir un aura azul, que también se vio en el balde, que empezó a elevarse del suelo. Silenciosamente, lo movió hacia el castillo. Volcaría el agua sobre el castillo, y este se derrumbaría directamente sobre la espalda de Misty. Sería muy divertido ver su reacción.

- ¿Hmm…? – Misty entreabrió un ojo cuando sintió algo cerca. Como estaba medio adormilada por el masaje que Ash le había dado, tardó un momento en darse cuenta del balde que flotaba encima del castillo de arena con una aureola azul. - ¿Pero qué…? -

_**¡SPLASH!**_

- ¡HEY! – gritó Misty cuando la arena húmeda cayó como avalancha sobre ella, alertando a Ash y Pikachu.

- ¡Pikachupi! -

- Misty, ¿qué pasa? – Ash vio el castillo desplomado sobre su novia, que se había levantado de golpe y tuvo que agarrarse como pudo el top del bikini ya que no tuvo tiempo de volver a sujetárselo a causa del "ataque sorpresa". - ¿Pero qué pasó aquí? -

- No lo sé, de repente se me desplomó encima, pero… - Mientras volvía a atarse el top, vio a no mucha distancia de donde estaban una chica de pelo lavanda con un Espeon haciendo su propio castillo de arena, y entonces cayó en cuenta. – Ah, creo que ya sé quien fue. Mira hacia allá. -

- ¿Eh? ¿Esa no es Anabel? – dijo Ash al reconocerla. - ¿Pero cómo es que…? -

- Con un poco de ayuda de su Espeon, me imagino. – dijo Misty. – Ingenioso, muy ingenioso. -

- Vaya, ¿pero qué es lo que se trae? – preguntó Ash.

- ¿No es obvio? – dijo Misty. – Parece que no se ha dado por vencida contigo, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. -

- Esto es una locura. Hay que hablar seriamente con ella. – dijo Ash. Misty le dio la razón, pero no iba a dejar que fuese él quien lo hiciera.

- Eso déjamelo a mí. – dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Segura? No irás a hacer otra escena, ¿o sí? -

- Mientras ella no me provoque. – dijo Misty. – Tranquilo, tú regresa al hotel, yo lidiaré con ella. -

- Bueno, como digas. Vamos, Pikachu. –

Pikachu saltó al hombro de Ash, y los dos se fueron. Entretanto, Anabel siguió muy campante haciendo su propio castillo de arena. Misty tenía unas ganas enormes de ir y derribárselo a patadas en venganza por el suyo, pero tenía que contenerse. Bastante tuvo con aquella escena que hizo días atrás, y se había prometido a sí misma y a Ash no perder el control de nuevo. No iba a dejar que esa chica les arruinara sus vacaciones, no señor. Caminó hacia donde estaba Anabel, y se plantó frente a ella hasta que notó su presencia.

- Hola. ¿Se te ofrece algo? – saludó Anabel, como si nada.

- Muy bien, señorita "Doncella del Salón", ¿qué pretendes? - preguntó Misty con los brazos en jarras.

- No sé de qué me hablas. – respondió Anabel.

- No te hagas la lista. Los baldes no se elevan solos del suelo. Y pude ver un destello de aura en ese balde justo antes que se me volcara encima. – dijo Misty. – Lo conozco muy bien, ya lo he visto antes en Pokémon psíquicos. Y tú… tienes un Espeon, ¿no? – agregó señalando al susodicho Pokémon.

- Discúlpame, pero, ¿acaso me estás acusando? – Anabel dejó su castillo y se puso de pie para encararla.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando? – inquirió Misty de nuevo, ignorando su pregunta previa. - Primero nos echas a perder el paseo en bote, ¿y ahora esto? Y no creas que se me ha olvidado lo del otro día, ¿eh? -

_Touché. _La sonrisa forzada de Anabel se desvaneció. Evidentemente, Misty había descifrado sus intenciones. No que ella hiciera mucho esfuerzo por ocultarlas, por supuesto.

- Es obvio que te gusta mucho Ash, ¿no es cierto? No finjas, conozco a las de tu tipo. – dijo Misty, cruzándose de brazos y mirando inquisitivamente. Anabel se volteó a un lado por un momento, pero luego respondió.

- Bueno, sí, Ash me gusta, ¿y qué? – admitió con decisión.

- ¿Y qué? ¡Hola! – dijo Misty agitando la mano frente a la cara de Anabel. – Por si no lo habías notado, Ash es MI novio. -

- Sí, eso ya lo noté. – dijo Anabel. – Pero eso no significa que no pueda gustarme, ¿o sí? -

- Escúchame, intento ser razonable. – dijo Misty, luchando por controlar la intranquilidad en su voz. – Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, es mejor que te mantengas bien lejos de Ash. -

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te lo vaya a quitar? -

A Misty comenzaban a temblarle los puños ligeramente, se notaba una vena palpitándole en la sien, pero apretó los dientes y se abstuvo de hacer una escena otra vez.

- Ash-es-MI-novio. – reafirmó Misty, enfatizando cada una de las palabras, y ya notándose enfadada. – Ninguna "Doncella de Salón" va a venir y arruinarme mis vacaciones con él, ni a quitarme lo que es mío por derecho. -

- Vaya, hablas como si él fuera de tu propiedad. – dijo Anabel, sorprendida por el súbito cambio de humor. – En ese caso… ¿por qué no hacemos una pequeña apuesta? -

- ¿Apuesta? ¿De qué? -

- En los Juegos Playeros de mañana. – dijo Anabel. – Si yo gano, me dejarás tener una cita con Ash. Si tú ganas, los dejaré en paz. ¿Qué dices? -

- Tsk, por favor, eso es ridículo. – dijo Misty. – Y además, no pienso participar. -

- ¿Ah, no? ¿O solo lo dices porque tienes miedo de que te venza? -

Misty estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para contenerse a sí misma, pero Anabel estaba acabando con su paciencia.

- O tal vez, ¿es que no estarías dispuesta a pelear con alguien más por Ash? -

- Yo haría lo que fuera por él. – dijo Misty.

- ¿En serio? – prosiguió Anabel. - ¿Tendrías las agallas para competir en un concurso de belleza para ver si Ash realmente te prefiere a ti que a cualquier otra chica? -

- ¿Cómo dices? -

- Los Juegos Playeros incluyen una parte de concurso de belleza donde hay que desfilar por una pasarela. ¿No lo sabías? – explicó Anabel. – Claro que, si no te sientes muy atractiva, mejor ni lo intentes. -

- "Cálmate, Misty, no pierdas los estribos". – se murmuraba Misty mentalmente, mientras sus puños temblaban.

- Yo diría que ya los perdiste hace mucho. – respondió Anabel a su pensamiento.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Misty se sorprendió. ¿Acababa de leerle la mente?

- Bueno, si no quieres, allá tú. – dijo Anabel, preparada para irse. – Solo pensé que, sería divertido tener una competencia amistosa contigo, eso era todo. Ahí nos vemos. –

- ¡Espera! – le gritó Misty cuando apenas había dado unos pasos, tan fuerte que algunas personas cerca voltearon a ver. – Si realmente estás tan segura de ti misma, tal vez es tiempo de que alguien te dé una pequeña lección. -

- ¿Es decir, que cambiaste de parecer? – dijo Anabel, aún sonriendo.

- Puedo vencerte cualquier día de la semana, y te lo demostraré. – afirmó Misty.

- Pareces muy confiada. – dijo Anabel.

- Hmm, bueno, por la parte del concurso de belleza, al menos creo que AQUÍ te llevo algo de ventaja. – dijo Misty, tocándole uno de los senos a Anabel con el dedo índice, los cuales eran notablemente más pequeños que los suyos. Las mejillas de Anabel enrojecieron, y por primera vez dio un atisbo de enojo, lo cual hizo que Misty se sintiera triunfante por dentro.

- Será mejor que te des prisa, las inscripciones cierran a las cinco. – dijo Anabel antes de darse media vuelta e irse de ahí.

Misty se fue hacia el puesto en la playa donde estaban registrándose las chicas que querían participar en los Juegos. La fila todavía seguía notablemente larga. Tuvo suerte de entrar a pocos minutos de que se cerraran las inscripciones. Era curioso, para estos juegos, tenían que llenar una forma con un cuestionario de preguntas personales. Todas las aspirantes se fueron de ahí, y el puesto se cerró. Misty por su parte, mientras caminaba de regreso al hotel, por dentro se repetía constantemente.

- "¿En qué me acabo de meter?" -

* * *

_**En la habitación del hotel…**_

Misty estaba recostada en su cama, mirando al techo con la boca fruncida. Estaba molesta, muy molesta consigo misma por haber aceptado aquel "pequeño desafío" de parte de Anabel. Se suponía que entre ella y Ash, ella era la más madura, y sin embargo, se comportó como una niña a la que le quieren robar un juguete. Bueno, por supuesto Ash no se podía clasificar como su "juguete", pero aún así era importante para ella, y le incomodaba que una chica viniera y declarase abiertamente su intención de sonsacárselo. Claro que esto no era nada nuevo. Siempre que alguna chica mostraba interés en Ash, de una u otra forma, Misty no tenía reparo en darle rienda suelta a su "instinto protector" (una manera más amable de decir que era demasiado celosa), cosa que parecía haberse avivado mucho más desde que los dos empezaron a salir. No porque desconfiara de Ash, ella sabía bien que él nunca sería capaz de traicionarla ni nada de eso, sino simplemente porque… bueno, porque él era suyo por derecho. Sonaba muy egoísta y posesivo de su parte, pero Misty no quería compartir a Ash con nadie que no fuese de fiar. Sus amigas cercanas, como May y Dawn, estaban bien, después de todo, nunca habían mostrado por Ash más allá de un sentimiento platónico, y además ya tenían a sus propios novios. Anabel, por otra parte, era… diferente.

- Hola. – entró Ash de pronto a la habitación, con unas bolsas llenas de comida. – Traje la cena. -

- No tengo hambre. – dijo Misty con desgano, sin moverse de su posición ni mirar a Ash.

- Hmm… - Ash se sentó en el borde de la cama. - ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? -

- Es la única que tengo. – respondió Misty, fingiendo no entender.

- No te hagas. – replicó Ash. – Te conozco bien y sé cuando estás molesta por algo. -

- Y habrás de saber que no te conviene provocarme cuando estoy molesta. – dijo ella.

- Ah, vamos Misty. – dijo, acercándose a ella. – No seas así, ¿o es que acaso estás molesta conmigo de nuevo? -

- Claro que no. – dijo ella.

- ¿Entonces? -

Misty suspiró. Esa mirada de borrego a medio morir que Ash le estaba poniendo la hizo derretirse. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Ash tan encantador? Resignada, se incorporó para mirarlo de frente.

- Anabel y yo… hicimos una pequeña apuesta. – dijo la pelirroja finalmente.

- ¿Una apuesta? -

- En los Juegos Playeros de mañana. – dijo Misty.

- ¿No dijiste que no querías participar? – preguntó Ash.

- Sí, eso dije pero… - A Misty le costaba trabajo admitirlo, pero finalmente se tragó su orgullo y decidió confesar. – Me provocó. Quería que apostáramos una cita contigo. -

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Ash.

- Yo por supuesto primero me rehusé, pero entonces… - Misty tomó aire, ahora venía la peor parte. – Ella dijo que no tenía suficientes agallas como para intentarlo, y que tenía miedo. La cosa es que, fue subiendo de tono, hasta que me hizo enfadar, y yo… bueno, al final acepté para que se callara. -

- ¿Me apostaste? ¿A mí? – dijo Ash, incrédulo.

- No creas que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. -

Misty no quiso seguir hablando. No podía mirar a Ash a los ojos después de haber admitido todo eso. Ash, sin embargo, en vez de echárselo en cara, pensó que debía intentar entenderla, especialmente porque se le notaba en la cara que no se sentía nada orgullosa de su actitud. Más aún, tal vez en su lugar él hubiera hecho algo similar.

- Misty… - dijo, sujetándola gentilmente por los hombros para hacerla que lo mirara a los ojos. – Te conozco desde hace años, y sé bien que nunca te ha gustado verme con otras chicas. -

- Algo que no he podido superar. – admitió Misty.

- Y que espero que nunca superes. – dijo Ash. – Puede que suene raro, pero… en realidad, me gusta que seas celosa conmigo. Eso da a entender que te importo, ¿no es así? -

- Por supuesto que me importas. – dijo ella.

- Entonces, creo que no tenías razón para aceptar esa apuesta con Anabel. -

- ¿En serio? – dijo ella. – Anabel incluso me dijo que tal vez tú no valieras lo suficiente como para que quisiera pelear por ti, y eso no lo pude soportar. -

- Así que fue por eso. – Ash finalmente comprendió. – Bien… ya veo que lo competitiva tampoco se te ha quitado. En ese caso, más te vale ganar mañana, porque no creo que quieras que salga con ella, ¿verdad? -

- Claro que no. – rió ella. – Lo que no sé, es qué voy a hacer con la parte del concurso de belleza. -

- ¿Concurso de belleza? – preguntó Ash.

- Anabel me dijo que hay una parte donde hay que desfilar en una pasarela. – explicó Misty.

- Bueno, yo diría que podrías poner a buen uso ese nuevo bikini, ¿no? -

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que me lo ponga? – preguntó ella, devolviéndole la mirada maliciosa que le estaba lanzando.

- Mejoraría mucho tus posibilidades, creo yo. – dijo Ash, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Misty decidió seguirle el juego un rato, dejar que tomara las riendas. Le gustaba que fuese Ash para variar quien tomaba la iniciativa, ya que normalmente era ella quien tenía que "motivarlo". Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de besarla, ella se apartó bruscamente y tomando una de las almohadas de la cama, lo golpeó por detrás.

- No me vas a convencer tan fácil. – dijo ella.

- Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? – dijo Ash, cogiendo otra almohada. – Creo que es tiempo de un poco de "persuasión agresiva". -

- Solo inténtalo. -

Sin mediar más palabras, Ash saltó sobre Misty y comenzó a aporrearla con la almohada, ella trataba de defenderse y contraatacar, al esquivarle un almohadazo, Misty cogió otra almohada para ganar ventaja táctica y las usó las dos al mismo tiempo tratando de pegarle a cada centímetro de Ash que podía alcanzar. Pronto ambos terminaron en medio de un enorme desorden de plumas por toda la habitación, y para cuando las almohadas ya quedaron demasiado reventadas como para servir, Misty se abalanzó sobre Ash, dejándolo atrapado entre ella y el colchón, y metiéndole las manos entre la camisa procedió a torturarlo a cosquillas.

- ¡AY NO! ¡NO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡BASTA YA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – gritaba Ash entre risas, tratando de quitársela de encima, pero Misty no paraba, la chica siguió haciéndole cosquillas hasta que lo escuchó gritar. - ¡JAJAJAJA TÚ GANAS, ME RINDO! -

Con eso, Misty finalmente dejó de hacerle cosquillas a Ash, pero preparada por si él intentaba vengarse en cuanto bajara la guardia. Sin embargo, una vez que paró la risa, y recuperó el aliento, simplemente la miró y le dijo:

- Eres una bribonzuela, ¿lo sabías? -

- Pero así mismo me quieres, ¿no? – dijo Misty, aún sentada encima de él.

- Hmm, si no querías usarlo, solo tenías que decírmelo. – dijo Ash. – No tenías que ponerte tan agresiva. -

- Puedo ponérmelo si quieres… aunque la verdad, hubiera preferido modelarlo solo para ti. Piensa que… todo mundo me va a estar mirando en el concurso. -

Ash simplemente le sonrió, y alargó los brazos para atraerla hacia él y darle un gran beso. ¿Qué importaba si otros chicos la miraban, si después de todo, ninguno de ellos tendría el privilegio que él tenía en ese momento, de tenerla entre sus brazos, acariciarla y besarla, en pocas palabras, disfrutar de su belleza de cerca?

* * *

_**Al día siguiente en la playa…**_

- Amigas y amigos, sean todas y todos, bienvenidos a la séptima competencia anual de los Juegos Playeros de Isla Cinnabar. Desde aquí les habla su anfitriona favorita, Mikun. – anunciaba una chica castaña en bikini verde con un pareo blanco, con un micrófono sobre una tarima, frente a una gran multitud. – Este año tenemos a muchas más competidoras que el año pasado, así que podemos esperar una competencia muy emocionante. -

El público, en su mayoría hombres, estalló en vivas y aplausos. Ash estaba por ahí, echando ojo para ver donde estaba Misty entre el montón de competidoras, sin pararle mucho a lo que decía la anunciadora. Anabel lo vio, y trató de llamar su atención, pero este hizo una mueca de "ni lo intentes", y siguió buscando a Misty con la mirada. La encontró después de un rato, se notaba un poco incómoda. Llevaba puesto un traje de baño de competencia, blanco con rayas azules a ambos lados de la entrepierna y en las tiras que lo sujetaban (**NDA: **Piensen en el que usa en HeartGold y SoulSilver).

- Y ahora, para quienes no estén familiarizadas con las competencias, les explicaré la mecánica general. El primer día haremos competencias eliminatorias por equipo. Las concursantes serán agrupadas en equipos al azar, y deberán trabajar juntas para avanzar al siguiente evento. Los equipos que pierdan, quedarán eliminados de la competencia permanentemente. Esto con el fin de ir reduciendo el número de concursantes. En el segundo día, las competencias serán individuales, y se totalizarán los resultados por puntos al terminar todos los eventos. Solo las 20 mejores puntuaciones pasarán a la ronda final. El último día, haremos competencias de eliminación a muerte súbita. Las 5 mejores tomarán parte en el triatlón final y solo una de ellas obtendrá la Copa de Cristal Marino. Solo me resta desearle a todas buena suerte, y que gane la mejor. Ahora, les pregunto, ¿están todos listos? – dijo Mikun dirigiéndose al público.

- ¡SÍIIIIIII! – gritó todo el público.

- No los oigo. ¿ESTÁN TODOS LISTOS? -

- ¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – gritaron con más fuerza todavía.

- ¡Entonces, que comiencen los juegos! -

La playa fue despejada para iniciar el primer evento, que era una especie de juego de asalto. A uno de los equipos le tocaba defender un fuerte, mientras que el otro tenía que llegar e introducirse en él. Las chicas en el fuerte estaban armadas con pistolas cargadas con globos de agua, con las que tratarían de defender el fuerte disparándoles a sus contrarias. Si eran alcanzadas, fuera donde fuera, quedaban eliminadas del juego. El objetivo era tratar de eliminar a todas las contrarias o resistir el asedio durante tres minutos. Si al menos una de las invasoras lograba entrar en el fuerte antes que se acabara el tiempo y sonar la campana que había adentro, ganaría para todo su equipo. Para ayudarse, a lo largo del campo había varias estaciones tras las cuales podían escudarse momentáneamente antes de continuar el avance. Los equipos se alternarían entre defender y atacar en dos rondas, y tenían que ganarlas ambas para pasar al siguiente evento.

Dado que había más de trescientas concursantes, este evento iba a reducirlas a la mitad por agruparlas en equipos iguales en número. Se harían varias rondas con equipos de cinco integrantes cada uno. Como cosa irónica, al hacer los sorteos, Misty quedó en el mismo equipo con Anabel para la primera ronda.

- Vaya, tal parece que nos toca trabajar juntas. – comentó Anabel, sonriendo.

- Sí, es grandioso. – replicó Misty con sorna.

- Oye, no tenemos por qué ser enemigas. – dijo Anabel. – Ya te lo dije antes, es solo una competencia amistosa. ¿Hacemos una tregua? – Le extendió la mano. Misty la vio con recelo, pero al cabo de unos segundos la aceptó.

- Que te quede claro, que solo es una tregua temporal, solo porque quedamos en el mismo equipo en este evento. -

- Como digas. –

Anabel le sonrió de nuevo y fue a colocarse en posición junto con las otras tres compañeras que les habían tocado. Al mismo tiempo, las cinco chicas que iban a defender el fuerte fueron a tomar sus posiciones también mientras les entregaban las armas que utilizarían. Un enorme reloj en medio del campo indicaba los 3 minutos que tenían de tiempo.

- ¿Están listos? Entonces… 3… 2… 1… ¡COMIENCEN! -

_**¡BIIIIIIIIIIIP! **_Una corneta fue la señal para arrancar el juego, e inmediatamente el equipo de Misty y Anabel corrió a la primera estación. Las defensoras del fuerte empezaron a disparar sin piedad. Como tenían el tiempo en contra, el equipo de las invasoras discutió unos segundos antes de decidir qué hacer. Si corrían todas juntas habría más posibilidades de que las alcanzaran, así que la mejor estrategia iba a ser dispersarse saliendo por diferentes lados, para dificultarles más la labor a las defensoras. La táctica funcionó, lograron llegar todas a salvo a la segunda estación. Se tomaron unos segundos para descansar, pero tenían que salir rápido. Al correr hacia la siguiente estación, sin embargo, la última de las integrantes titubeó un momento y fue alcanzada en el tobillo, quedando fuera del juego.

Las cuatro restantes, incluyendo a Misty y Anabel, determinaron que a ese paso no iban a poder llegar al fuerte antes de los tres minutos. En llegar hasta esa estación habían consumido un minuto entero, y haciendo cálculos, no llegarían a tiempo al fuerte. Se pusieron de acuerdo, alguna tendría que servir de escudo para distraer a las defensoras. Una de ellas se ofreció, y corrió para servir de señuelo dejándose eliminar, permitiéndoles a las otras tres saltarse dos estaciones y avanzar más rápido.

Quedaba un minuto, y estaban a dos estaciones de alcanzar el fuerte. Esperaron 10 segundos para correr a la siguiente. Llegaron las tres a salvo. 45 segundos en el reloj, una estación más y luego tenían que entrar al fuerte. La otra chica se tropezó mientras corría y fue alcanzada, de modo que solo quedaron Misty y Anabel. Solo les quedaban 30 segundos, tenían que correr a todo lo que pudieran para llegar a tiempo. Se tomaron cinco segundos para prepararse y salieron. Pero mientras corrían, Anabel miró con malicia a Misty, y como sin querer la cosa, susurró:

- No lo tomes como algo personal. -

- ¿Eh? ¡Aaah! -

Aunque fueran compañeras, Anabel deliberadamente le metió una zancadilla a Misty para que se cayera. Instintivamente las defensoras la acribillaron sin piedad, y se olvidaron de Anabel, dándole la oportunidad de llegar al fuerte y sonar la campana con 12 segundos en el reloj. Misty, empapada por detrás por los globos de agua, sacó la cara de la arena, y miró con furia a Anabel, que le sonreía abiertamente.

- ¡Juego terminado! ¡El equipo A gana la primera ronda del evento! – anunciaron, y estallaron aplausos y abucheos al mismo tiempo.

- Óyeme, ¿tú qué te crees? – le fue a decir en la cara.

- ¿De qué te enojas? – preguntó Anabel inocentemente. – Ganamos el juego, ¿no? –

- Sí, pero no creo que hubiera necesidad de hacer eso. – dijo Misty. – Se supone que haríamos una tregua temporal. –

- Ya, no te quejes. Gané para el equipo, ¿qué importa cómo lo haya hecho? Las dos seguimos en la competencia. -

El hecho de haber avanzado a la siguiente ronda del evento no impidió que Misty se enfureciera con Anabel por usarla de ese modo, y con eso llevarse la gloria ganando el juego. De todos modos, al recordarse que se había prometido a sí misma y a Ash no perder los estribos, se contuvo. La "alianza" entre ambas todavía no había llegado a su fin, y Misty decidió respetar la tregua aunque Anabel no lo hiciera. Ahora, les tocaba ponerse de defensoras en el fuerte, y evitar que las contrarias llegaran a él. Hasta entonces, se quedaron de espectadoras viendo a los otros equipos.

La segunda ronda de la competencia transcurrió sin mayores dificultades. Misty pudo desfogar su rabia en las otras competidoras, al parecer la jugarreta de Anabel tuvo un efecto positivo, ya que su puntería parecía infalible, y una vez que ponía el ojo en una de las invasoras del equipo contrario, no se le escapaba. De hecho, fue Misty la que eliminó a cuatro de las cinco participantes del equipo con el que se enfrentaron en la segunda ronda, y con ello aseguraron su pase al siguiente evento. Anabel, que notó la rabia de la pelirroja, pensó que, si bien era divertido verla, era mejor tener cuidado, o podría resultarle peligrosa cuando la tuviera de oponente.

Con el número de participantes reducido a la mitad, tomaron un descanso de 45 minutos para prepararse para el siguiente evento. A este le llamaban "Las Aguadoras". Los equipos ganadores del evento anterior se fusionaron en dos grupos grandes de números iguales, de modo que Anabel y Misty seguían como compañeras. Los organizadores habían colocado un puente con piso de goma y colchones a ambos lados. De un lado, estaba una fila de chicas cargando cada una un balde de agua coloreada en cada mano que tenían que transportar atravesando el puente sin dejar caer los baldes y tratando de no derramar el agua por el camino. Pero la complicación era que debajo del puente, estaban las chicas del equipo contrario que se pondrían a patear con fuerza para tratar de evitar que pudieran llegar del otro lado. Por cosa de seguridad, a los miembros del equipo de Anabel y Misty les prestaron cascos, protectores bucales y demás para evitar lesiones. Igual que en el juego anterior, tenían un límite de tiempo, aunque esta vez de 10 minutos, en el reloj para tratar de llevar toda el agua posible y llenar su recipiente.

- ¿Listas chicas? – anunció Mikun. – 3… 2… 1… ¡A cargar agua! -

El reloj echó a andar, y la primera chica en la fila echó a correr por el puente. Apenas llegó hasta la mitad ya que se echó un tropezón de cara, soltó los baldes y se cayó por un lado. La siguiente tampoco corrió con mucha suerte ya que resbaló y se fue de sentón, rebotó unas tres veces mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. El agua salpicaba por todos lados, y el público se reía de las volteretas, caídas y demás que sufrían las concursantes. Por fin, luego de 30 segundos en juego, una de ellas logró atravesar el puente a pasos agigantados. Perdió un balde por el camino, pero consiguió llegar con el otro casi lleno y sin perder tiempo vertió el contenido en el recipiente.

Cuando a Anabel le llegó su turno, Misty, que estaba detrás en la fila se asomó para ver qué tal le iba. No pudo evitar alegrarse cuando la tiraron del puente, pensó que se lo merecía por lo que le hizo en el evento anterior. El reloj seguía su avance, y cuando le llegó su turno a Misty, ella había echado ojo para analizar más o menos como pasar por ahí luego de ver a las que lo lograron y las que no. Elaborando su propia táctica, Misty pasó, no corriendo, sino dando saltos de lado, casi como si estuviera haciendo ballet o algo así. Sorprendentemente, su táctica funcionó, y fue la primera de su equipo en llegar con ambos baldes llenos, dando un buen aporte. Hubo otra que trató de imitarla, pero dio un paso en falso al saltar y se cayó de cara, perdiendo bastante agua en el proceso. Haciendo un esfuerzo, prácticamente se arrastró como lombriz el último tramo, y llegó con ambos baldes llenos casi hasta la mitad.

- Jeje, este evento es muy divertido. – decía Ash, desde las tribunas.

Mucha agua y muchas caídas, resbalones, tropezones, volteretas y demás. En la segunda ronda, cuando le volvió a llegar el turno, Anabel consiguió pasar con ambos baldes casi llenos, aunque casi se va de cara al bajar por la rampa del otro lado. El tiempo transcurría mientras las aguadoras trataban de cargar el preciado líquido a través del puente. Misty se las arregló para pasar casi intacta la segunda vez, aunque al dar el último paso se le cayó un balde. De todos modos, su aporte para el equipo fue valioso. Mientras tanto, Ash y Pikachu seguían observando sin parar de reír los salpicones y las aparatosas caídas que sufrían las aguadoras. Los segundos desaparecían rápidamente… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

- ¡TIEMPO! – gritó Mikun. - ¡Se acabó la primera parte! ¡A cambiar de lugares, chicas! -

La última de las aguadoras tiró los baldes con furia cuando sonó la campana. Estaba a punto de llegar al otro lado pero no le alcanzaron los segundos. De inmediato, ambos equipos intercambiaron posiciones. Anabel y Misty se quitaron las protecciones para pasarlas a sus contrarias, y asumieron su lugar debajo del puente para comenzar a patear en cuanto les dieran la señal. Por alguna razón, Anabel no pudo evitar hablarle a Misty, viendo que ambas quedaron cerca.

- Lo hiciste bien, debo admitirlo. – le dijo.

- Mejor que tú, al menos. – espetó Misty.

- ¿Sigues molesta por lo del evento anterior? – preguntó Anabel como si nada.

- Es posible. – replicó Misty.

- ¡Listos para la segunda mitad! – anunció Mikun. – 3… 2… 1… ¡A cargar agua! -

La segunda parte del evento no hará mucha falta describirla, fue prácticamente lo mismo que la primera. Pese a estar en una posición algo… incómoda, Misty notó que le sirvió muy bien para seguir desfogando su rabia al ponerse a pataletear debajo del puente tan furiosamente como podía, y tal vez eso contribuyó a dificultarles más la labor a las aguadoras del equipo contrario. Al finalizar los diez minutos reglamentarios, los jueces fueron a verificar los recipientes de agua. El equipo de Misty y Anabel había logrado llenar 14 medidas y media, mientras que sus contrincantes solo lograron 11 medidas exactas. De nuevo habían ganado y avanzaban al siguiente evento. Misty se alegró de que Anabel no hubiera intentado ningún otro truquito con ella durante este, pero aún quedaba uno más, y sabía bien que aún teniéndola de compañera, no podía confiar en ella.

- ¡Y ahora, señoritas, nos trasladamos a la piscina para el siguiente evento! – anunció Mikun. – Vamos, todas muévanse que el tiempo apremia. -

Mientras las chicas caminaban hacia la piscina para la siguiente competencia, Ash se abrió paso en medio de la multitud. Consiguió interceptar a Misty, quien se mostró muy complacida cuando este le llegó por detrás a abrazarla por sorpresa.

- Lo has hecho muy bien. – fue lo que le dijo, mientras ella se volteaba para darle un beso.

- Tengo que admitirlo, esto está resultando muy divertido. – dijo la pelirroja. – Aunque… -

- Hmm… ¿molesta todavía con Anabel por lo del primer evento? – preguntó Ash.

- Sí. – dijo Misty. – Bueno, lo que sea de cada quién, pasa este evento y se termina la alianza. -

- Mejor te das prisa, no te entretengo. – dijo Ash.

El evento final del día se llamaba "Duelo sobre el Puente Colgante". Sobre la piscina habían colocado en todo el medio un delgado puente colgante, con apenas espacio para pararse sobre él en equilibrio. El equipo ganador de la competencia de las aguadoras volvió a dividirse en dos, el equipo A, y el equipo B, de modo que al terminar este, solo quedarían la mitad de las concursantes para el siguiente. Oh sorpresa, Anabel y Misty volvieron a quedar juntas en el mismo equipo, el B. Cosa del destino o lo que fuera, pero Misty hizo un esfuerzo, ya cuando terminara, fuera cual fuera el resultado, no tendría que aguantársela más.

Las reglas para este evento eran las siguientes: Dos competidoras, una de cada equipo, se encontrarían frente a frente en el medio del puente colgante y se enfrentarían para tratar de derribarse la una a la otra con la ayuda de enormes bastones acojinados, la que lograra tirar a su oponente al agua ganaba un punto para su equipo. Al cabo de un período de 20 minutos, el equipo que hubiera derribado a más contrarias sería el ganador y avanzaría a las competencias del segundo día. Cuando se formaron en filas, Mikun se preparó para dar la señal de inicio.

- En sus marcas… listas… ¡a pelear! -

El reloj echó a andar y con él también las chicas. Las dos primeras fueron a encontrarse sobre el puente y sin perder tiempo empezaron a aporrearse la una a la otra. El duelo duró poco, la del equipo B recibió un golpe por las rodillas que la hizo perder el equilibrio y la otra chica literalmente la barrió fuera del puente. La siguiente salió sin perder tiempo a vengar a su compañera, pero tampoco le fue muy bien, su contraria la recibió con una estocada al estómago con su enorme bastón, y la tiró con un golpe a la cabeza. Por fortuna, la tercera si pudo derribar a su oponente y ganar un punto para el equipo B. Al siguiente, las dos chicas literalmente se agarraron y terminaron cayéndose ambas. El punto se contabilizó para el equipo B, ya que la otra chica tocó el agua primero. A veces los duelos no duraban mucho, pero en ocasiones las chicas se daban muy duro, y algunas eran particularmente fuertes en ello.

- Ay Dios… creo que esto no me va a gustar. – dijo Anabel.

Y en efecto cuando le llegó su turno, le tocó con una chica que le duplicaba en tamaño (lo cual en realidad no era decir mucho ya que ella era bastante pequeña). Se paralizó al punto que no pudo defenderse cuando esta dio un solo golpe y la tumbó del puente, ganando un tanto para el equipo A. Misty solo pudo murmurar la palabra "Patético", mientras negaba con la cabeza. La competencia siguió avanzando, y finalmente le tocó a Misty. A ella también le dio la impresión de que le tocó la chica más grande y dura del equipo contrario como oponente, pero no se dejó intimidar tan fácilmente. Se las arregló para mantenerse sobre el puente un buen rato, pese a la diferencia de fuerzas, pero cuando la otra chica estaba por darle el golpe final, ocurrió lo impensable: se dio un resbalón y terminó cayéndose sola al agua. Misty se quedó con cara de "¿Qué fue eso?" tardándose un poco en asimilar lo que había pasado antes de ceder el turno a su siguiente compañera.

Hacia la mitad de los 20 minutos, la competencia iba muy reñida. Los jueces mantenían el ojo sobre las competidoras para estar seguros cuando ocurría alguna "situación difícil" de quién se ganaba el punto. Los encontronazos se sucedían uno tras otro. Anabel tuvo una segunda oportunidad, y por fortuna la oponente que le tocó esta vez no resultó tan intimidante de modo que no se paralizó de inmediato. Con todo, y a pesar de que esta vez se mantuvo mejor, al parecer las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no eran su fuerte, y la hicieron caer de nuevo. El reloj siguió avanzando, y a Misty le fue a tocar otra chica particularmente grande, pero ella tenía su propia táctica: pasó su bastón entre las piernas de su contrincante y lo movió de lado a lado para hacerla resbalar. Su estratagema funcionó y logró anotarse otro punto para su equipo.

El reloj avanzaba, las chicas se golpeaban y caían al agua una tras otra. Los segundos desaparecían rápidamente, 12… 11… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

- ¡TIEMPO! – gritó Mikun cuando sonó la campana. Las últimas dos chicas se dieron un par de golpes más aún después. - ¡Qué peleas, amigas y amigos! Ahora, vamos con nuestros jueces para ver los resultados oficiales de este evento. Adelante. –

- El equipo A sumó 59 puntos Pero el equipo B sumó 73 puntos, así que avanzan a las competencias del segundo día. – dijo el juez principal.

El equipo B festejó su victoria en medio de gritos y aplausos. Misty, sin embargo, disimuló su propia emoción de victoria y miró a Anabel. La alianza entre las dos ya había terminado. La verdadera competencia empezaría ahora.

- Bueno… hasta aquí llegamos… compañera. – dijo Misty, acercándose a Anabel.

- Sí, eso parece. – respondió Anabel. – A partir de mañana seremos rivales. –

- Espero que pelees limpio. – dijo Misty. – Sin trucos ni nada de eso. –

- Descuida. Pero te lo advierto, planeo pelear limpio, y planeo ganar. – aseguró Anabel.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Y algo más, pienso vengarme por lo de la primera competencia, no se te olvide. –

La chica de pelo lavanda miró de reojo a Ash, que estaba entre el público. En cierto modo, a eso se le podría llamar "mantener la vista en el premio".

- ¡Es todo por el día de hoy, aficionados! – anunció Mikun. - ¡Tómense un buen descanso, porque a partir de ahora la competencia será más intensa! ¡No más alianzas, ni equipos, sino cada quién para su santo! -

La multitud en la piscina poco a poco se fue dispersando, yendo de regreso al hotel. Solo los organizadores de la competencia se quedaron, para ir preparando todo en la playa para el día siguiente. Mientras tanto, sin que nadie se fijara en ella, una joven de cabello rojo bufaba de rabia observando a los organizadores.

- ¡Cómo se atrevieron a dejarme por fuera! ¡Qué no llegué a tiempo, sí claro! ¡No es justo! ¡Si alguien merece ganar ese premio soy yo! –

- Bájale la espuma a tu chocolate, Jessie. – le habló su acompañante, un chico de cabello morado, recostado en una silla bajo una sombrilla, tomándose un té helado ajeno a toda preocupación. – Estamos de vacaciones, no nos lo eches a perder. -

- ¿Y a ti quién te preguntó, James? Te lo digo, calladito luces más guapo. -

Jessie y James, los testarudos miembros del Equipo Rocket, casualmente habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones en el mismo lugar que Ash y Misty. Desde hacía meses le habían perdido la pista a Ash y no habían tenido oportunidad de aparecérsele para robarse a Pikachu. Y aunque para entonces ya se habían percatado de la presencia de Ash y Misty, aún no habían intentado hacer nada para robarse a Pikachu, bajo la excusa de que "estaban de vacaciones" y querían descansar de sus "responsabilidades". Hasta el momento todo iba bien, excepto por una cosa. El día anterior, Jessie se enteró de los Juegos Playeros y quiso entrar para participar, pero lamentablemente para cuando llegó las inscripciones se habían cerrado. Y con su explosivo carácter, obviamente no se lo tomó del todo bien. James y Meowth tuvieron casi que llevársela arrastrando para evitar que se abalanzara sobre la chica en el puesto donde se registraban las concursantes.

- Ájale jaleo, ¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto, Jessie? – intervino de repente el Pokémon gatuno parlanchín, Meowth.

- Voy a reclamar lo que es mío por derecho. – dijo Jessie. – Solo esperen a que den la espalda… ¡y esa Copa de Cristal será mía! –

- ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? – volvió a preguntar a Meowth. – Si no te has dado cuenta, la tienen muy bien vigilada. –

- Sí, y que yo sepa tú no eres lo que se dice una ladrona de guante muy blanco, ¿no? – agregó James.

- No me subestimen. – dijo Jessie, con los ojos prendidos en llamas. – Cuando quiero algo, lo consigo. ¡Y ahora mismo quiero esa copa! –

James y Meowth sintieron que se les enchinaba la piel. Si eso se le había metido en la cabeza a Jessie, no habría forma de sacárselo. Y conociéndola, los iba a arrastrar a ellos dos por la fuerza a que la ayudaran, a final de cuentas, ella era quien mandaba en ese trío.

* * *

_**En la playa, segundo día de la competencia…**_

El primer evento del segundo día serían unas carreras en moto acuática. Las concursantes tendrían que navegar a través de un circuito de obstáculos antes de regresar al punto de partida en la playa. Era una carrera contrarreloj, en la que el tiempo base era 5:00 minutos, y las puntuaciones se darían en función del tiempo que tardaran en completar el recorrido, de modo que no solo importaba ganarle a las demás, sino también al reloj. Pero había una complicación: a cada cierta distancia, había una serie de dianas de tiro, a las que las competidoras les debían disparar unos dardos para dejar marca de que estuvieron ahí, y de no hacerlo, recibirían una penalización en las puntuaciones. Quedaban 64 chicas en la competencia, así que las carreras se llevarían a cabo en grupos de 8. Misty estaba algo nerviosa, nunca antes había conducido una moto acuática. Anabel, por otro lado, lucía bastante tranquila. Bueno, debía de tener habilidad si condujo aquella moto acuática dos días antes cuando les volcó el bote a Ash y a Misty. Esta vez, las dos quedaron por sorteo en grupos separados, Misty competiría en el primer grupo, mientras que Anabel quedó en el segundo. Bueno, visto por el lado amable, no tendría que preocuparse por ella de momento.

- ¡Señoritas, enciendan sus motores! – dijo el juez, alzando su pistola. Todas las chicas encendieron sus motos. - ¡3… 2… 1…! -

_**¡BANG! **_Sonó el disparo y todas las motos arrancaron inmediatamente buscando posiciones. Con algo de suerte, Misty consiguió obtener una cómoda posición entre las primeras tres. El primer tramo era solo una recta, seguida por una serie de curvas en zigzag sin otra complicación, y pasándolas estaba la primera diana. En una pierna las competidoras llevaban una funda donde cargaban la pistola de dardos. Misty tuvo que frenar un poco la moto para poder apuntar bien pero sin detenerse, y jaló el gatillo. Tomándose un par de segundos para comprobar que le había dado a la diana, enfundó su pistola de vuelta y continuó, aunque esos segundos de retraso sirvieron para que la que iba detrás la alcanzara.

- Eres buena… pero no lo suficiente. – le dijo al colocarse al lado de ella.

Acto seguido dio un acelerón brusco hacia un lado para salpicarla adrede. Misty escupió el agua salada que le hizo tragar, y enfurecida se lanzó tras ella. El siguiente tramo estaba plagado de vallas flotantes que, o podían esquivarlas, o para ir más rápido podían saltarlas usando las rampas. Determinando que rodear las vallas la iba a retrasar demasiado, y deseosa de vengarse de la chica que la salpicó, Misty aceleró a fondo y olvidando sus miedos se dirigió a la rampa más cercana para saltar la primera valla.

- ¡ALLÁ VOY! – gritó mientras volaba por los aires, y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, una sensación de pánico la invadió, y sintió que se hundiría de golpe al tocar de vuelta el agua.

_**¡SPLASH! **_Misty aterrizó dando un enorme salpicón, había cerrado los ojos esperando el hundimiento inminente, pero no pasó, estaba de vuelta en la superficie del agua y su moto seguía corriendo. El primer salto no había sido tan malo después de todo. Había sobrevivido, y si pudo hacerlo una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo, verdad. Ya sin miedos, Misty siguió cogiendo las rampas para saltar las vallas y recuperar tiempo. La segunda diana estaba a justo al final, y Misty sin perder tiempo sacó su pistola para marcarla y poder continuar.

Hacia la mitad del recorrido, las competidoras tuvieron que pasar por un curso de slalom, a través de una serie de cilindros balanceándose para tratar de tirarlas de sus motos. La líder pasó sin mayores dificultades pese a ir a alta velocidad, pero Misty tuvo que desacelerar un poco para evitar que la derribaran, bajando a la quinta posición.

Misty ya no iba a escatimar en esfuerzos. Aceleró su moto a todo lo que daba, pero en su afán por querer llegar de primera, falló al pasar de largo la tercera diana y tuvo que regresarse para poder marcarla, perdiendo segundos invaluables y permitiendo otras dos competidoras lograran rebasarla. Se quedó muy rezagada, en cuestión de carreras, un error como ese podría ser la diferencia entre ganar o perder.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – decía Misty tratando de espolear a su moto, aunque eso en realidad no sirviera de nada.

La pelirroja se había quedado en la séptima posición. Por un milagro, consiguió recuperar algo de terreno y aventajar a dos de sus contrincantes, pero aún estaba muy lejos de la punta. La competencia se hacía feroz, y algunas de las competidoras ya estaban comenzando a chocarse de lado entre ellas tratando de sacar a la competencia del circuito. El lado positivo de esto fue que le permitió a Misty recuperar algo de la ventaja perdida y subir de vuelta hasta la tercera posición, mientras las otras chicas estaban ocupadas en sus "peleas personales".

Pasado el curso de Slalom, había otro tramo donde había unas pseudo-minas de proximidad bajo la superficie, no dañinas, pero al explotar levantaban grandes salpicones de agua para obligar a las competidoras a maniobrar entre ellos y evitarlos. En este punto, la que iba al frente perdió un poco de velocidad a causa de lo impredecible de las explosiones, cosa que Misty aprovechó para ganar tiempo y tratar de alcanzarla. La que iba al frente de Misty logró alcanzar a la líder, y las dos se trabaron en una pelea, cosa que Misty aprovechó para írseles por un ladito y tomar la punta.

La carrera continuaba, y cuando ya les quedaba menos de un minuto en el reloj, llegaron al tramo final del circuito antes de la meta. Las dos últimas dianas estaban colocadas en la cima de unas boyas muy altas, y la única forma de alcanzarlas era dando saltos con las rampas cercanas y disparándoles en el aire. Evidentemente, en este tramo sería vital acertarles al primer intento, ya que si fallaban tendrían que dar la vuelta para volver a subir por la rampa y darían tiempo a las otras para que las alcanzaran. Misty, que ahora iba a la cabeza, logró acertarle a la primera diana de una, pero en la siguiente lamentablemente falló por un centímetro y tuvo que dar la vuelta para volver a coger la rampa. Eso le costó caro, ya que las chicas que venían detrás de ella se aprovecharon y aceleraron sus motos, por lo que Misty perdió cuatro posiciones. Subiendo por la rampa por segunda vez, Misty le disparó de nuevo a la diana, y esta vez sí logró acertarle. Sin perder tiempo aceleró su moto a todo lo que daba, determinada por lo menos a no quedar en último lugar. Forzando el motor de la máquina hasta el límite que parecía que iba a explotar, siguió, y siguió hasta el final, hasta que…

- ¡Se acabó! – gritó Mikun. – ¡Veamos los resultados! –

En el enorme tablero luminoso se colocó el ranking de la carrera. Misty había logrado llegar en tercer lugar, su tiempo había sido de 4:33 minutos. Si se les daban 50 puntos por cada segundo por debajo de los 5 minutos reglamentarios, Misty se anotó 1350 puntos en el primer evento. Supuso que no estaba del todo mal.

- Vaya, tercer lugar. – dijo una voz acercándose a Misty mientras esta se bajaba de su moto para darle turno a las demás. Era Anabel. – No está nada mal, debo admitirlo. –

- Y tú debes ser muy buena, ¿no? – replicó Misty. – Ahora te toca. Rómpete una pierna. –

- Gracias. – dijo Anabel sonriendo.

- No lo dije por buena suerte, ¿eh? – aclaró Misty.

- No, si ya lo sabía. – dijo Anabel sin inmutarse.

Anabel fue a la línea de partida y se preparó con su grupo para iniciar el recorrido. Misty vio que se notaba bastante confiada. Queriendo descansar un poco, se fue hacia las tribunas a reunirse con Ash para ver el desempeño de los grupos restantes.

Para su consternación, Anabel consiguió llegar en el primer lugar en el recorrido, y su tiempo fue de 4:19 minutos, sin errores notables. Misty no lo podía creer. La chica de pelo lavanda le dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia al verla entre los espectadores con esa cara de shock y la mandíbula amenazando con caer hasta el suelo.

Una vez que se totalizaron los resultados luego de que los ocho grupos corrieran, Misty frunció el ceño al ver que, con sus 2050 puntos, Anabel estaba de quinta en el ranking general de la competencia. Mientras tanto, ella, con sus 1350, estaba en la novena posición. Bueno, ambas estaban dentro de las 20 primeras, y eso era tanto una buena como una mala noticia. Por ahora, ambas todavía estaban dentro de la competencia. Anabel, desde la playa, vio a Misty en las tribunas, y le dirigió una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Buf, qué presumida. – dijo Misty al verla.

- Oye, tranquila, que no lo hiciste del todo mal. – le dijo Ash.

- Pero me va ganando. – repuso Misty.

- No te preocupes, acuérdate que lo que vale aquí son los puntos. – le recordó Ash. – Ya casi es hora de almuerzo, podemos ir a comer antes del próximo evento. –

- Sí, también me está dando hambre. – admitió Misty.

Una hora después del almuerzo, después de comer y descansar, Ash y Misty se fueron de vuelta a la piscina del hotel, donde tendría lugar el siguiente evento. Despejaron toda el área para poder utilizarla. Por lo que se veía, este era uno de los más divertidos, y favoritos de muchos en el lugar.

- Y ahora, amigos, nuestro siguiente evento, ¡será la Batalla de Traseros! – anunciaron. – Las reglas son sencillas. Dos concursantes se pararán sobre una plataforma flotante sobre la piscina, y tienen que empujar a la otra usando solo sus traseros. No se vale voltearse, ni usar manos ni pies para empujar o golpear, ni tampoco agarrarse o sujetarse de alguna manera. Serán 100 puntos por cada oponente derribada, y 500 de bonificación por ganar en la última ronda. La que caiga al agua pierde. ¿Están listas, chicas? -

Por alguna razón, Misty se sentía con mucha confianza en este evento. Esto involucraba usar mucho la parte de su cuerpo que, de alguna manera, le había resultado más "utilitaria" a lo largo de su vida (en especial considerando los comentarios que Ash había hecho al respecto). Pero sabiendo que no debía descuidarse, Misty se alistó, y esperó la señal antes de comenzar a moverse. Había unas 32 plataformas flotantes sobre la piscina, y por sorteo colocaron a dos chicas en cada una de ellas. Igual que antes, se irían eliminando poco a poco hasta que solo quedara una.

- En sus marcas… listas… ¡a empujar! -

Misty solo esperó a que dijeran eso, y de inmediato empujó con todas sus fuerzas a su oponente. La chica, que no se esperaba el ataque tan rápido, pegó un grito y cayó de narices al agua. Misty sonrió, saboreando ese fácil triunfo, y mientras tanto, se entretuvo viendo a las otras concursantes en medio de sus contiendas. Por ahí notó también a Anabel, quien también ganó su primera contienda con relativa facilidad, y la miró con el ceño fruncido cuando esta le sonrió. Cuando solo quedaban la mitad de las concursantes, les pidieron a todas salir de la piscina para reorganizar las plataformas y volver a sortearlas. En la segunda ronda, Misty volvió a ganar con facilidad. La otra chica quiso empujar primero, pero Misty se apartó y contraatacó de inmediato, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer.

La tercera oponente también le resultó fácil, pero en la cuarta se le complicó un poco más. Era una chica alta y bastante atlética. Esta empujó con bastante fuerza, y Misty necesitó todo su sentido del equilibrio para no caer a la primera embestida. Viendo que no la podía vencer con pura fuerza al empujar, Misty cambió de táctica, contoneando sus caderas de izquierda a derecha para esquivar los ataques, y luego de burlarla por un rato la golpeó de lado para hacerla caer.

- ¡Eso es, Misty, tú puedes! – escuchó gritar a Ash entre el público.

- ¡Pikapika! -

Ya solo quedaban 4 contrincantes, Misty, Anabel y otras dos chicas. Anabel fue emparejada con otra chica bastante alta, y Misty terminó con la que quedaba. Por alguna clase de milagro o golpe de suerte, la oponente de Anabel se echó un resbalón al dar el primer empujón y cayó de la plataforma, con lo que Anabel avanzó a la final. Mientras tanto, la que le tocó a Misty parecía determinada a hacer lo que fuera para ganar, ya que discretamente le dio un golpecito al pie para tratar de desequilibrarla, y los jueces no se percataron de ello.

- ¡Hey! ¡Oye, eso es trampa! -

- No mientras nadie lo note, lindura. – replicó la chica, y continuó presionando, y ocasionalmente metiéndole zancadillas a Misty cuando los jueces no miraban.

Misty estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Pero hizo un esfuerzo por no perder también la calma, no iba a rebajarse al nivel de esta tramposa. Se mantuvo esquivando como pudo, y de alguna manera se las arregló para resistir sus ataques sucios. Finalmente cuando ya no pudo más, Misty dio un empujón con todas sus fuerzas, pero la otra chica no quiso irse sola y le agarró el brazo a Misty, arrastrándola con ella al agua. Afortunadamente, esta vez los jueces sí se dieron cuenta de su trampa.

- ¡Falta, no se vale agarrarse! – gritaron. - ¡La concursante 82 queda descalificada, la concursante 217 avanza a la final! -

- ¡NO! ¡Aw, rayos! – gritó la otra chica, dando un puñetazo sobre el agua en frustración.

- Mala suerte para ti, tramposa. – sonrió Misty, luego volteó a ver a Anabel. – Ahora… solo quedamos tú y yo, Anabel. -

Cosa irónica, le tocaba enfrentarse a Anabel en la final del evento. Se había quedado atrás de ella en el anterior, así que no iba a permitir que eso volviera a suceder. No iba a perder ante ella otra vez. Las dos se colocaron espalda con espalda sobre la última plataforma, ahora era a todo o nada.

- Que gane la mejor. – dijo Misty de manera monótona.

- Sí, eso planeo. – replicó Anabel.

En cuanto dieron la señal, Anabel atacó primero, pero Misty la esquivó. Anabel siguió insistiendo, pero sin mucho éxito. Misty sabía moverse, y dicho sea de paso, lo hacía con mucho estilo. Era solo cuestión de no perder la cabeza. Un par de empujones sorpresa por poco la hacen caer, pero se las arregló para permanecer sobre la plataforma. Su estrategia era cansar y descontrolar a Anabel, para después tirarla de un solo golpe.

Anabel, por otro lado, comenzaba a perder la paciencia, y empezó a arremeter con más fuerza. Ya comenzaba a tornarse un poco peligrosa, de modo que Misty decidió responder igual. Ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a ceder. Dos minutos de reñida competencia, finalmente, Anabel concentró todo su esfuerzo en un último golpe, pero Misty la esquivó y la golpeó de lado con la cadera, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, y después la remató dando un golpe recto con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Ahí vas, Anabel! – gritó al hacer contacto.

- ¡AAAAHHH! -

_**¡SPLASH! **_Anabel cayó de narices directo a la piscina. Al salir, vio que Misty le sonreía desde la plataforma, triunfante.

- Te dije que me vengaría. – dijo Misty. – Y todavía no termino. -

- ¡La concursante número 217 gana la competencia de batalla de traseros y 500 puntos de bonificación! – anunciaron.

Con los resultados de este evento, Misty logró ascender dos posiciones en el tablero, con un total de 2450, en tanto que Anabel cayó una posición, con 2550. Estaba a poca distancia de Anabel justo por debajo de ella, lo que le dio algo de consuelo. Si podía aventajarla en el último evento se sentiría mejor para la competencia final al otro día.

- Bien hecho, Misty. Yo sabía que no podías perder en este. – dijo Ash.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Misty.

- Tú sabes a qué me refiero. Aquí sí haces gala de tu atractivo. – respondió él, palmeando el trasero de Misty. A la pelirroja le irritaba un poco que hiciera eso en público, era algo embarazoso.

- Ash, no vuelvas a hacer eso en frente de todos, ¿quieres? -

- ¿Significa eso que puedo hacerlo cuando estemos los dos solos? – preguntó él con malicia.

- No tientes a tu suerte, chico. Agradece que esté de buen humor. – replicó ella en tono juguetón.

Ash solo se rió, y mientras tanto, los dos fueron a descansar un poco durante el intermedio, mientras se regresaban a la playa para el evento final del día. En este último, tuvieron que despejar una enorme área, y por todo el lugar colocaron banderas de diferentes colores, algunas en el suelo, otras sobre pequeños montículos que tenían que escalar.

- ¡Estamos listos para nuestro evento final por hoy! – anunciaba Mikun. - ¡"Captura las Banderas"! En este último evento, nuestras concursantes tendrán que luchar en todo este campo para obtener tantas banderas como sea posible para incrementar sus puntos en un espacio de 5 minutos. Las banderas azules valen 40 puntos, las verdes valen 80, y las rojas valen 120. ¡En este evento es posible remontar si consiguen suficientes, amigas! –

Igual que en el evento de las carreras en moto acuática, las chicas estaban divididas en grupos de ocho, esto quizás con el fin de reducir un poco la… posible violencia que pudiera ocurrir. Según las reglas, se valía todo para conseguir las banderas, incluso arrebatárselas por la fuerza a las demás competidoras, es decir que no había regla que les prohibiera golpearse, empujarse, etc. Lo único, era que cada competidora tenía un contenedor cilíndrico donde pondría sus banderas, y no se valía sacarlas de ahí una vez que las colocaran. Esta vez, cosa de sorteo, Anabel y Misty quedaron en el mismo grupo (que resultó ser el último), de modo que de nuevo les tocaría enfrentarse directamente. Misty todavía le traía muchas ganas, y si la rudeza era el punto fuerte en este evento, tendría una clara ventaja sobre Anabel. Ambas esperaron pacientemente hasta que las llamaron para iniciar.

- En sus marcas… listas… ¡FUERA! –

_**¡BANG! **_El disparo fue la señal para que las competidoras echaran a correr por toda la playa en busca de las preciadas banderas. En vez de lanzarse a lo loco por las banderas verdes o rojas, Misty prefirió de primera instancia recoger algunas azules para ganar puntos rápidamente y sin perder tiempo. Eso además le sirvió para evitarse algunos "conflictos iniciales" con las que se iban primero a buscar las banderas de mayor valor. Cuando ya tuvo una buena cantidad, se decidió a ir a buscar algunas verdes y rojas. Pero en la primera verde, se topó con otras dos que intentaron ir por ella y la agarraron al mismo tiempo. Las tres se miraron desafiantemente, y en un arranque de furia Misty se apropió de un jalón de la preciada bandera, corriendo por su vida para evitar que se la arrebataran.

Entretanto, Anabel también buscaba evitar un poco los conflictos con las demás competidoras, esto en gran parte debido a que la mayoría de ellas eran físicamente más fuertes que ella y no se les podría enfrentar directamente, aunque a causa de eso no se había podido hacer de muchas banderas de valores altos. Intentó subirse a un montículo solitario donde había dos banderas verdes y una roja, pero Misty corrió tras ella y la jaló del pie para evitar que las agarrara.

- ¡Oye! – gritó Anabel cuando Misty la tiró.

- ¡Aquí se vale todo, querida! – dijo Misty, cogiendo las tres banderas y huyendo.

Por las banderas que llevaba Misty tuvo que abrirse paso entre algunas de las otras competidoras derribándolas como si fuera una jugadora de fútbol americano, protegiéndolas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las colocó a salvo en el contenedor y salió a buscar más. Por ahí notó que algunas ya estaban recurriendo a métodos más… extremos para conseguir las banderas, una de las competidoras le desató el top del bikini a otra, provocando de, por proteger su propia dignidad, soltara las banderas que llevaba, y de inmediato la otra las agarró y se las llevó. Misty se alegró de no llevar puesto un bikini en ese momento, así no le podrían aplicar esa jugada a ella, sin embargo, cuando estaba por agregar una bandera roja a su colección…

- ¡Hey! – gritó al sentir un tirón violento por la espalda.

Misty cayó de sentón al piso, y lo siguiente que supo fue que Anabel se hacía con la bandera roja, y tras hacerle una mueca de burla huía con ella. Quiso protestarle, pero al fin y al cabo, ella le había jugado similar antes, y como lo que es igual nunca es trampa, simplemente se puso de pie y salió a buscar otra. Como compensación, consiguió obtener dos verdes, que juntas valían más que una sola roja.

El reloj avanzaba con rapidez, y hacia la mitad de los cinco minutos ya casi no quedaban banderas rojas en el campo. Misty había logrado conseguir tres, y Anabel solo dos, pero al parecer lo compensaba un poco con las verdes. Por su "inicio rápido" Misty tenía más banderas azules que cualquiera de las demás, así que de alguna manera, eso equilibraba un poco las cosas. De todos modos, aún quedaba una cantidad más que considerable de banderas verdes, así que Misty decidió enfocarse en reunir esas por lo que quedaba de tiempo para obtener mayor cantidad de puntos. Mientras, Anabel parecía estar apelando al dicho "más vale maña que fuerza", ya que evadió a una de sus oponentes deslizándose por debajo de sus piernas y corrió por su vida para colocar las banderas a salvo. Al apostar por algo mayor, Misty y Anabel corrieron simultáneamente hacia una de las banderas rojas que quedaban, y la agarraron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Suéltala! – gritó Misty, jalando para un lado.

- ¡Suéltala tú! – exclamó Anabel, jalando para el otro.

Y como nunca falta un tercero en discordia, o en este caso hasta un cuarto o un quinto, tres chicas más se les fueron encima a las dos a tratar de arrebatarles la bandera. Misty dio un tirón y le quitó la bandera a Anabel, pero las tres chicas se le fueron encima al mismo tiempo, trató de protegerla como pudo pero fue inútil y se la quitaron, aunque en la distracción por querer cogerla, no se percataron de que no muy lejos de ahí había otra, y ni corta ni perezosa, Anabel se aprovechó de que Misty había quedado inutilizada y corrió a conseguirla.

- ¡Ah no, eso sí que no! – gritó Misty mientras se salía de debajo del montón que le habían hecho y saltaba para agarrarle los pies a Anabel.

- ¡Aaaah! –

Anabel se fue de boca al suelo cuando Misty la agarró por los tobillos, la pelirroja no dudó un instante y le sacó la bandera de las manos y corrió a ponerla a salvo antes que se la quitaran de nuevo. Para ese momento esa era la última bandera roja que quedaba en el campo, de modo que la pelea era ahora por las verdes. Seguía habiendo bastantes azules, así que Misty aprovechó de llevarse unas cuantas extra aprovechando que las demás estaban enfrascadas en luchas por las verdes.

Quedaba menos de un minuto en el reloj, y no tardaron en agotarse las banderas verdes, Misty se vio envuelta en un par de peleas por conseguir unas cuantas, una de ellas incluyendo a la propia Anabel. Cuando ya solo quedaban azules, Misty se apropió de todas las que pudo y corrió como nunca lo había hecho antes que le hicieran montón las demás.

- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡TIEMPO! – anunció Mikun, al tiempo que sonaba la campana, justo cuando Misty echaba un par de banderas más al contenedor justo en el último segundo.

Los jueces fueron a examinar cada contenedor y una por una contaron las banderas que habían conseguido cada una de las competidoras. Anabel había logrado obtener 14 banderas azules, 12 verdes y 2 rojas, y sacando cuentas, eso le daba un total de 1760 puntos, más los 2550 que llevaba, hacían un total de 4310, quedando en la quinta posición del ranking general. Por su parte, Misty había logrado conseguir 23 banderas azules, 8 verdes y 4 rojas, para un total de 2040 puntos, más los 2450 que tenía, daban un total de 4490, ascendiendo hasta la tercera posición. Misty se sintió bastante satisfecha consigo misma cuando las puntuaciones se mostraron en el tablero, y su rostro estaba por encima del de Anabel. Las 10 primeras, exceptuando a Anabel y Misty, celebraron su pase a las finales del día siguiente saltando de felicidad.

- ¡Y esto es todo por el día de hoy, amigos! – anunció Mikun. – ¡Las diez competidoras que obtuvieron las puntuaciones más altas prepárense para el día de mañana que será la ronda final! ¡Y a las demás, muchas gracias por haber competido y mejor suerte para la próxima! ¡Quédense con nosotros, que aún queda mucha tela por cortar en nuestros Juegos Playeros! –

En medio de las ovaciones, aplausos, celebraciones por parte de las diez finalistas y lágrimas por parte de las perdedoras, la playa poco a poco fue despejándose. Anabel y Misty caminaban lado a lado.

- Vaya, te quedaste corta. – dijo la pelirroja con satisfacción.

- Buf… solo tuviste suerte. – replicó Anabel. – Oye, que no se te olvide, mañana es que se decide todo. –

- Claro, por supuesto. – dijo Misty. – Hasta entonces, ya nos veremos. –

Misty se fue de regreso al hotel, esperando reunirse pronto con Ash. Estaba muy cansada por tanto ajetreo ese día, pero tuvo que admitir que los juegos le estaban resultando divertidos. Había logrado sacarle ventaja a Anabel, y si mantenía ese ritmo, evitaría que pudiera tener esa cita con Ash y, con algo de suerte, se podría llevar el trofeo de la ganadora como recuerdo de paso.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, alguien más ya le había echado el ojo al trofeo de los Juegos Playeros. Estaba decidida a obtenerlo a como diera lugar, y se había arrastrado consigo a sus dos compañeros para que la ayudaran a la pura fuerza si era necesario (y sí lo era).

- Y eso será todo. ¿Entendieron el plan? – dijo Jessie con su típico tono de chica mandona.

- Sí, claro como el agua. – dijo James sin muchas ganas. – Ay, en serio, Jessie, ¿de veras crees que resultará? –

- ¡Por supuesto que resultará! – declaró Jessie enérgicamente. - ¡Mi plan es a prueba de bobos, no hay forma de que falle! –

- Sí, claro. – dijo Meowth. – Tus "brillantes" planes nunca fallan… en que nos saquen volando. –

- ¡Pues se acabó! Y bien, los necesito a los dos, así que más les vale estar bien despiertos mañana para hacer nuestra entrada triunfal. Mientras tanto, yo me voy a relajarme un poco. ¡Chaíto! –

Y dicho esto, Jessie se fue pavoneándose para llamar la atención, aunque quizás no lo lograba de la forma que quería, ya que se contoneaba de manera demasiado exagerada. James exhaló un suspiro.

- Ay, chimuelo. Si solo Jessie no fuera tan… Jessie. –

- Sí, que se me hace que nuestras vacaciones ya están por terminar. – añadió el gato.

James asintió estando de acuerdo. A ese ritmo, no pasaría mucho antes que salieran volando en primera clase y sin siquiera tener que comprar boletos de avión. Más les valía disfrutar lo que les quedaba porque si Jessie seguía por donde iba, ya tenían los minutos de sus veranos contados.

* * *

_**En la habitación del hotel, más tarde…**_

Exhausta, Misty regresó al cuarto, feliz de que habían terminado las competencias por ese día. No estaba de humor para ir al restaurante, así que decidió pedir servicio a la habitación mientras Ash regresaba. Haber vencido a Anabel en dos de los tres eventos no estuvo nada mal. Había concluido el segundo día de los Juegos Playeros, y estaba por encima de Anabel en las puntuaciones. Tuvo que admitirlo, le habían resultado divertidos, y a ese paso, tal vez hasta podría ganar.

- Bueno… estuvo muy bien, aunque yo lo diga. – susurró. – Llevarme ese trofeo como recuerdo no estaría nada mal. -

Pero aún quedaba otro día para terminar, y además, estaba el evento que más le preocupaba: el desfile por la pasarela. En aquel momento, se arrepentía de no haberse unido a sus hermanas cuando la invitaron a ponerse como modelo, tal vez eso le habría servido al menos para que no le diera pánico estar frente a tanta gente. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se paró de la cama, cogió su bolso, y empezó a registrarlo. Uno a uno sacó los trajes de baño que tenía guardados, el enterizo florido, el amarillo, los bikinis… hasta que lo encontró en el fondo.

No se había vuelto a poner el microbikini de gemas desde que se lo probó en la tienda. Era un bonito diseño, pero aún así Misty sentía que era demasiado atrevido, hasta para ella. Si fuera solo enfrente de Ash, tal vez no le molestaría ponérselo, pero enfrente de tanta gente, no estaba tan segura. Caminó hacia el espejo, y se puso el top sobre el pecho encima de la ropa, como si se lo estuviera midiendo. A Ash le gustaba ese microbikini, y se notaba que se moría por verla de nuevo en él. Algunos tal vez lo llamarían pervertido, pero ella pensaba que no podía culparlo (menos con los años que le llevó que Ash por fin la considerase atractiva). Y si se trataba de Ash, para Misty estaba bien, él podía ser todo lo pervertido que quisiera con ella, además, no era como si ella no tuviera también sus hormonas alborotadas por él.

- ¿Por fin te lo vuelves a poner? – escuchó a alguien detrás de ella, mientras veía por el espejo como sus brazos la rodeaban.

- Ash… - susurró, sabiendo perfectamente que era él, aún sin tener que mirar. Estaba tan distraída mirándose en el espejo que ni siquiera lo oyó entrar.

- Te queda estupendo, en serio. – dijo Ash, abrazándola por detrás, y dándole un pequeño besito en la mejilla.

- Me daría mucha pena andar con esto frente a todo mundo. – dijo Misty, estremeciéndose un poco. – Con esto se me ve hasta el alma. -

- Oye, un bikini como ese es perfecto para una chica como tú. – dijo Ash.

- ¿Una chica como yo? ¿Qué quieres decir? -

- Quiero decir que… tienes la piel muy hermosa. – le susurró al oído, mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por el vientre de ella. – Y así puedo apreciarla mejor. -

Misty no pudo evitar sonreír. Había un pequeño tono de lujuria en ese comentario, pero sin malicia. Dejó el top del microbikini sobre la mesa, y tomó las manos de Ash con las suyas. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Misty habló.

- Ash… ¿en serio crees que debería ponérmelo? -

- Ya te lo dije, Misty. – dijo Ash. – Con ese bikini, más tu belleza natural, no hay forma de que puedas perder. -

- Tal vez… pero solo de imaginarlo… me hace sentir algo incómoda. -

- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Te molesta que te mire tu cuerpo? -

- Que me lo mires tú no me molesta… pero que me lo miren otros hombres… especialmente todos los que hay por ahí en la playa…-

- ¿Y qué más da? – dijo él. – Ellos solo pueden mirar… a diferencia de mí que puedo hacer más que eso, ¿no es cierto? -

Misty soltó una risita por la insinuación, mientras sentía que las manos de Ash curioseaban un poco por debajo de su blusa, al tiempo que él besaba su cuello, y le daba uno que otro pequeño mordisquito (lo que yo llamo "besito de vampiro"). Misty decidió dejarlo darse su gusto por un ratito, hasta que al fin se volteó para encararlo y lo detuvo abrazándolo del cuello.

- Estás decidido a que yo gane la competencia a como dé lugar, ¿no? -

- Sabes que no quiero tener que salir con Anabel. – dijo él. – Pero de todas maneras, no me importa el resultado. Para mí, tú siempre serás la número uno. -

Y sin decir más, los dos se fundieron en un tierno beso. Con lo que Ash acababa de decir, Misty pensó que a ella tampoco le importaba demasiado ganar esa competencia. Cambiaría mil veces el trofeo de la ganadora por el calor del abrazo y la dulzura de los labios de Ash. Ese era el único premio que quería.

* * *

_**En la playa, tercer día de la competencia…**_

Llegó el último día de los Juegos Playeros. En la competencia ya solamente quedaban 10 chicas, y al final del día solo la mitad de ellas competirían por la Copa de Cristal. Ahora se tornaba un poco más complicado. Los dos primeros eventos del día serían un concurso de talento y el desfile por la pasarela durante la mañana. Dependiendo del desempeño, los jueces les otorgarían una puntuación entre 0 y 10, más una votación por parte del público que podría ayudarles a subir sus resultados. Posteriormente se haría un promedio entre las puntuaciones finales de ambos eventos, y las 5 mejores participarían en la carrera final por la copa, que sería en la tarde. Algunas competidoras estaban argumentando que esta forma de evaluación era algo injusta, ya que los últimos dos eventos antes de la carrera final por la copa iban a ser más para "lucirse" que otra cosa.

Primero se llevaría a cabo la prueba de talentos. Los talentos de las chicas eran muy variados, cada una estaba preparando algún acto en particular, con el fin de ser lo más originales posibles. Una de ellas hizo una pequeña rutina de gimnasia rítmica, con cinta y todo. Otra intentó ganarse al público como DJ haciendo una mezcla musical de su propia creación, pero no a todos les gustó. Otra un poco más arriesgada, hizo un acto de danza con antorchas encendidas, el cual se ganó un alto puntaje de los jueces.

A medida que se acercaba su turno, Misty se sentía bastante nerviosa. Le había tocado al último por el sorteo, y no estaba del todo segura de si sería suficiente. Por consejo de Ash, había decidido aprovechar sus "puntos fuertes" y esperar lo mejor. El punto más fuerte que se le ocurrió fue su habilidad para cantar, aunque la única canción que podía recordar era la que ella misma había escrito tiempo atrás para cantársela a Ash en su cumpleaños. Viendo a las competidoras una tras otra se preguntaba si ponerse a cantar le iba a servir de algo. Cuando Anabel terminó su acto, acto que consistió en una pequeña rutina en conjunto con su Espeon, digna para una presentación de concurso Pokémon, Misty se regañó a sí misma por no haber pensado en eso en primer lugar. Después de dar las gracias al público, Anabel se fue tras el escenario donde se topó con Misty que aún esperaba a que la llamaran.

- Bien, ahora te toca. – dijo Anabel. – Oye, ¿y a qué se debe el cambio de atuendo? –

A lo que Anabel se refería era que Misty se había tapado un poco más de lo usual para este evento, en vez de ir en traje de baño llevaba puesta una blusa blanca y unos shorts rojos cortitos, un atuendo que, si bien no ocultaba mucho, tampoco enseñaba mucho. Poco sabía la chica de pelo lavanda que debajo de la blusa y los shorts Misty llevaba puesto el bikini de gemas. Ash la había convencido de usarlo, pero con la pena que le daba mostrar tanto, decidió que no iba a enseñarlo sino hasta que lo necesitara, en otras palabras, hasta el desfile en la pasarela. Como quien dice, era su "arma secreta".

- Eso no te incumbe. – replicó secamente la pelirroja.

- Está bien, como quieras. Suerte allá fuera. –

Anabel se fue y en ese momento Mikun dio la señal para que Misty saliera al escenario. La pelirroja tomó un profundo respiro, cogió el micrófono y la grabadora que tenía y salió a enfrentar su destino.

- Y ahora, nuestra última concursante, ¡Misty Waterflower! – anunció Mikun cuando Misty salió. En medio de los aplausos, hizo un esfuerzo para controlar sus nervios.

- Gracias. – dijo, tratando de sonar con aplomo. – Les voy a cantar una canción que escribí para una persona que es muy especial para mí. – Su mirada se detuvo en Ash un momento. – Él sabe quién es. –

Puso a correr la pista, y comenzó a cantar. Su acto tal vez no fuera espectacular como los que hicieron sus contrincantes, sin embargo, su hermosa voz fue suficiente para cautivar los corazones de casi todos los que estaban ahí. Anabel, detrás del escenario, se sorprendió bastante de este "talento oculto" de Misty, pues con lo agresiva que la había visto durante la competencia, costaba creer que supiera cantar de esa manera, y ella misma tuvo que admitir que lo hacía muy bien.

El tiempo límite para la presentación no le permitió a Misty interpretar la canción completa, sin embargo, todo mundo quedó encantado con lo que alcanzaron a escuchar. Los tres jueces le dieron puntuaciones por encima de 9, dándole un promedio de 9.1. No estaba tan mal, pensó Misty, aunque unas cuantas habían logrado obtener dos o tres décimas por encima de ella.

- ¡Eso es todo por el concurso de talento! – dijo Mikun. – Ahora, con los paneles que les dimos, cada uno de ustedes votará por su favorita, y basados en el porcentaje de los votos, nuestras competidoras podrán subir o no algunas décimas en su puntuación. ¡A votar, amigos! –

A todos los espectadores les entregaron un panel con botones numerados del uno al diez, que estaban conectados al tablero que registraba las puntuaciones. Ash sabía muy bien que Misty no le perdonaría que votara por alguien más, y pese a que la chica que hizo la danza con las antorchas lucía muy… tentadora, pulsó el número 10 para votar por Misty (no iba a retractarse después de haberle dicho que ella era su número uno). Unos segundos más tarde, en el tablero apareció la gráfica de las votaciones. Cada 10% representaba una décima más para la puntuación que dieron los jueces. La chica que hizo la presentación con la danza de antorchas se llevó las palmas al obtener 35% de los votos. Misty empató en segundo lugar con la gimnasta rítmica, cada una obtuvo 20%. Anabel, por otro lado, se quedó algo corta y solo obtuvo 12%, en tanto que las otras obtuvieron resultados bastante mediocres en comparación. Con ese 20%, la puntuación de Misty ascendía a 9.3, quedando de cuarta en el ranking de la competencia. Anabel se quedó de sexta, con un 9.12 que apenas le superaba un 9.15 en la quinta posición. La chica de pelo lavanda empezó a ponerse nerviosa, si se quedaba atrás podía quedarse fuera de la competencia.

- Y ahora, un descanso de 20 minutos antes del desfile por la pasarela. – dijo Mikun. - ¡No se vayan, amigos, que ya regresamos! –

Durante el interludio, mientras las competidoras descansaban antes del siguiente evento, Jessie, James y Meowth andaban ocultos entre el público, esperando el momento para dar su gran golpe. Jessie se mostraba bastante enfurruñada por no poder ser el centro de atención.

- Ja, esas presumidas, yo tengo más talento en un dedo que todas juntas en el cuerpo entero. – decía mientras fingía aplaudir.

- ¿Talento para qué, Jess? – dijo James. - ¿Para gritar y enfurecerte? –

- ¿Y a ti quién te preguntó? –

- Oigan, sonsos, ¿qué tal si en vez de estar con estas tonterías, mejor usamos nuestro tiempo para atrapar a esa rata? – comentó Meowth como sugerencia, obviamente se refería al Pikachu de Ash. – El bobo y su bobeta todavía no saben que estamos aquí, los podemos coger por sorpresa. –

- Nos podemos preocupar de eso cuando yo tenga mi Copa de Cristal, muchas gracias. – dijo Jessie. – Regla número uno: "Aquí se hace lo que yo digo, cuando lo digo". –

- Claro, claro, Jessie… cómo si tuviéramos otra opción. – dijo James por lo bajo.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Nada, nada que valga la pena. – dijo James, poniendo cara de niño obediente, solo para que Jessie no lo masacrara. Después le susurró a Meowth. – Oye chimuelo, ¿no se te ocurre que deberíamos huir por nuestras vidas mientras aún las tenemos? –

- Pues a mí me da igual, total tengo nueve. – replicó el gato. – Pero ya sabes que de Jessie podemos correr, pero no escondernos. –

- Lamentablemente. –

- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? –

- Nada, Jess, nada. –

20 minutos más tarde, en el escenario colocaron la larga pasarela para que las concursantes pudieran desfilar. Misty nunca había modelado "formalmente" antes, pero por fortuna había visto a sus hermanas hacerlo lo suficiente como para tener una noción de lo que debía hacer: caminar con estilo, detenerse a posar y darse unas vueltecitas, y no haría daño ponerse a coquetear haciendo guiños y tirando besitos al público (sin exagerar). Misty notó que Anabel no se veía del todo tan confiada como al inicio de la competencia. Tal vez eso le ayudara un poco, si lograba mantener la compostura, podría ganarle. Y además, tenía su "arma secreta".

- Oye, Misty. – se le acercó de repente Anabel. - ¿En serio vas a desfilar con eso? –

- ¿Con qué? – Misty no entendía.

- No te hagas, estás muy tapadita. – dijo Anabel, refiriéndose obviamente a la blusa y los shorts que Misty llevaba puestos. – Si dejas tanto a la imaginación no te van a mirar mucho que digamos. –

- ¿Y a ti sí? Tampoco es que tú tengas mucho que mostrar… por lo menos en la delantera. – comentó Misty.

Anabel se ruborizó un poco. Estaba bastante consciente de que sus pechos no eran muy grandes, así que no había necesidad de que se lo recordaran. De todos modos, si Misty salía así de tapada tampoco podría hacer mucho alarde aunque tuviera más, o eso creía Anabel. Se sentía tentada a leerle el pensamiento para averiguar si se traía algo entre manos, pero luego decidió que no valía la pena.

- ¡Que comience el desfile! – escucharon la voz de Mikun afuera, anunciando que ya era hora.

Todas las competidoras tomaron un profundo respiro. Se habían puesto sus mejores bikinis para este desfile, al parecer no iban a escatimar nada. Sin embargo, Misty notó que ninguno enseñaba de cerca tanto como el que ella llevaba debajo. Y como les tocaba salir en el mismo orden que en la prueba de talentos, Misty de nuevo quedaba al último. De cierta forma, eso le daría la ventaja del factor sorpresa, podría impresionar un poco más.

Llamadas por su turno, cada una de las concursantes dio su paseo por la pasarela, afuera se oían los gritos y los silbidos de todos los hombres, sin mencionar la cantidad de flashes de cámara de todos los que se aprovechaban para guardarse bien los "recuerdos" de este evento. Dándose cuenta de esto, Misty se arrepintió ligeramente de haberle hecho caso a Ash en ponerse ese bikini, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Iba a ser difícil ignorar todo lo que había afuera, pero bueno, solo sería un momento.

Una por una fueron saliendo, y bajaban por el otro lado del escenario al terminar de caminar por la pasarela. En cuanto Anabel salió, Misty aprovechó de quitarse sin que la vieran los shorts y la blusa en los segundos que le daban mientras Anabel hacía su paseo. Ya los recogería más tarde. En cuanto la llamaron, tomó un profundo respiro, y salió a enfrentar a la multitud.

- ¡OOOOOHHHHHH! – gritaron todos los hombres al unísono en cuanto salió. No era para menos, considerando que estaba mostrando mucho más que todas las demás competidoras, que observaban desde el otro lado y estaban estupefactas.

- ¡Miren eso! – susurró una. - ¡Esta chica no esconde nada! –

- Oigan, ¿qué no es ese el mismo bikini con el que salió Mikun en la portada de la revista Poké-Summer el mes pasado? –

- Sí, pero este debe ser solo imitación, en ese las gemas eran reales. Aún así… hay que admitir que es bien atrevida. –

- Y que lo digas. – dijo Anabel, y luego para sus adentros. – "Cielos… así que te lo tenías bien guardado." –

Misty sintió que le volvían los nervios, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para controlarlos, y comenzó a caminar por la pasarela, tratando de no exagerar la sonrisa. Al llegar al borde, se detuvo para posar y darse una vueltecita, momento que aprovechó para buscar con la mirada a Ash y Pikachu entre el público. No le resultó muy difícil en realidad, y el moreno aprovechó de guiñarle un ojo y darle unos pulgares arriba, a lo que Misty respondió enviándole un besito. Los hombres que estaban cerca de Ash casi se desmayan pensando que era para ellos, pero Ash sabía muy bien que era para él, y solo para él. Acto seguido Misty emprendió la caminata de retirada, y se despidió con la mano antes de irse, como para dejarlos deseando más, y funcionó a las mil maravillas, todos la aplaudieron más que a ninguna otra. Sus demás rivales estaban boquiabiertas ante ese despliegue tan atrevido, especialmente Anabel.

- ¡Wow, un poco más de lo que hubiera esperado ver! – anunció Mikun. - ¡Y ahora las puntuaciones de los jueces! –

Los jueces emitieron sus puntuaciones, y al sacar el promedio, la puntuación de Misty fue de 9.4. No había sido la más alta, pero tampoco la más baja, y aún quedaba la votación del público. A juzgar por cómo se habían puesto con ella, tendría que haberse asegurado una buena cantidad de votos.

- ¡A tomar sus paneles de votación, amigos, es hora de elegir a sus favoritas! ¡A votar! – dijo Mikun.

De nuevo todo mundo echó mano a sus paneles de votación. Ash en aquel momento pensaba que, después de haberla visto así, habría votado por Misty aunque fuera una total desconocida y no su novia. Mientras aguardaba los resultados en la pantalla, Misty cerró los ojos y cruzó los dedos, esperando lo mejor. Cuando al fin se decidió a mirar… ¡tenía el 50% exacto de los votos! ¡10% más y habría alcanzado el 10.0 perfecto de puntuación!

- Lo estabas reservando para este desfile, ¿no? – se le aproximó Anabel.

- ¿Esto? Je, sí, solo para este desfile. – admitió Misty. – En cuanto salga de aquí voy a cambiármelo, no quiero enseñar más de lo necesario. –

- Hmm… debo admitir que fue una buena movida de tu parte. – reconoció Anabel a regañadientes.

Una vez que se contabilizaron los resultados finales, el 9.9 de Misty se promedió con el 9.3 de la prueba de talento para darle un 9.6. Misty se sorprendió de ver que acababa de ponerse de segunda en el ranking general, y no pudo evitar que una sensación de triunfo la invadiera. Anabel, por otro lado, su actuación en el desfile apenas sí la salvó. Su 9.45 la colocó justo en la quinta posición, apenas superando por 0.05 a su competidora más cercana, y logrando pasar milagrosamente al evento final. Mientras Misty celebraba entusiastamente su aparente triunfo, Anabel decidió acercársele de nuevo.

- En serio que sabes lucirte. – dijo Anabel.

- Tú tampoco estás tan mal, lo reconozco. – dijo Misty. – Entonces… todo se reduce a eso, ¿no? El triatlón final. –

- Sí, eso parece. – dijo Anabel.

- Ha sido muy divertido, lo admito. – dijo Misty.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? –

- ¿Hacer de qué? –

- Tú sabes… calentar un poco para el triatlón. – Anabel parecía estar sacando ideas de la mente en cuanto le venían. Misty sin embargo la veía con suspicacia.

- Hmm… y supongo que tú lo harás, ¿no? – dijo Misty.

- Entre otras cosas… ¿no dijiste que te querías cambiar ese bikini? –

- Bueno… en eso tienes razón. – admitió la pelirroja. – No me gusta enseñar tanto en público. –

- Solo para Ash, ¿no? –

- Sí, algo así. – dijo Misty como si no le importara, aunque no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo. – De acuerdo. Nos veremos en la playa luego, supongo. –

Anabel se despidió y se fue. Sí planeaba hacer un "calentamiento", pero eso era después de hacer algo más. Misty fingió haberse tragado lo que Anabel le decía, pero solo fue a recoger su blusa y sus shorts detrás del escenario. Ya que se los había puesto de nuevo, esperó un poco y espió para ver hacia donde iba. Tal como su intuición le decía, la muchacha lo que estaba buscando era una forma de alejarla para tratar de acercársele a Ash mientras ella no estaba. Le había prometido que no iba a volver a perder el control, pero eso no implicaba perder de vista a Anabel, así que la siguió discretamente a distancia segura para que no la notara. Anabel se aproximó a Ash, que estaba en un puesto de barbacoa, comiéndose una buena ración.

- Hola, Ash. – le saludó Anabel, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

- Procura mantener tu distancia. – respondió Ash, sin prestarle demasiada atención, y pendiente de su barbacoa. – No quiero que Misty se enfade de nuevo si nos encuentra. –

- Tranquilo, solo quiero hablar. – dijo ella.

- Igual, mejor tomar mis precauciones. – dijo Ash. – Ya la viste, cuando se enoja, hay que tenerle miedo. –

- Es una chica muy celosa, ¿no? – comentó Anabel. – Es buena, me sacó una enorme ventaja en el desfile. Je, aunque claro, ese bikini tan… poco decente le ayudó bastante. -

- Yo fui el que se lo sugirió. – dijo Ash.

- ¿En serio? – Anabel se sorprendió un poco. – Mejor me cuido, a ese paso me va a ganar. En fin, yendo al grano, Ash, quería decirte que… -

- No hace falta. – dijo Ash, levantando la mano en señal de que se detuviera. – Misty ya me contó. Sobre esa apuestita que hicieron, quiero decir. -

- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, entonces, sabrás que si gano… - Anabel sonrió con algo de malicia.

- Anabel, dime una cosa. – dijo Ash, que no parecía estar impresionado, y por primera vez dejó de lado su barbacoa. – Incluso si ganaras la competencia… ¿qué te hace pensar que yo aceptaría salir contigo? -

- ¿Cómo dices? – La sonrisa de Anabel se apagó.

- Vine aquí de vacaciones porque quería pasar tiempo de calidad con Misty. – prosiguió Ash. – ¿En serio crees que yo iba andar saliendo con otra chica? Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. -

- Oye, pero no tiene por qué ser así. – dijo Anabel. – Digo, podríamos salir… solo como amigos, no tiene nada de malo. Está bien, puedo aceptar que Misty te gusta, pero… -

- *Suspiro*, no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – Ash se puso serio. – Primero, eso de "salir como amigos" como que no me suena. Y segundo, no estoy saliendo con Misty porque me guste. -

- ¿Cómo así? -

- Estoy con ella… porque la amo, Anabel. – dijo Ash directamente. - ¿Y sabes qué más? Yo la hice sufrir mucho en el pasado, porque ella estaba enamorada de mí, y yo nunca me di cuenta. Cuando nos hicimos novios, me prometí a mí mismo que nunca, jamás, iba a volver a lastimarla. Y eso incluye andar en citas con otras chicas. ¿Tienes idea de cómo lloró el otro día cuando me encontró contigo? -

Anabel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras. Eso último que había dicho Ash había sido algo duro… y muy profundo, Al parecer se tomaba muy en serio su relación con Misty.

- Espero que no te vayas a ofender. – prosiguió Ash, ante el silencio de Anabel. – Eres muy bonita y agradable, no lo niego. Pero yo amo a Misty, y eso nadie lo puede cambiar. -

- Oye, Misty además se porta muy posesiva contigo. – dijo Anabel. – Como si fueras de su propiedad o algo así. -

- A mí no me molesta. Ella es así, siempre defiende lo que es suyo. – dijo Ash simplemente. – De hecho, yo también lo hago con ella, así que se podría decir que estamos a mano. -

- Hmm… nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de parecer, ¿cierto? – Anabel lucía resignada.

- No. No lo creo. – Ash forzó una sonrisa.

- Bueno… entonces me voy. Ya nos veremos. -

Anabel se dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero tras dar unos pasos volvió a darse la vuelta.

- Ash… si me hubieras conocido antes que a Misty… ¿crees que podríamos haber…? -

- Hmm… no lo sé, quizás. – fue todo lo que dijo Ash. Anabel solo sonrió con algo de tristeza y luego se fue.

Misty se mantuvo oculta hasta que Anabel se fue. Bueno, no intentó nada después de todo, solo quería hablarle a Ash, no había daño en eso. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, Misty finalmente abandonó su escondite tras la palmera. Se había estado resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas a intervenir, no quería volver a hacer una escena. Aparte, ella sabía que Ash en el fondo no era tan tonto como para cometer el mismo error dos veces (por lo general). Si bien se sintió feliz por lo que dijo sobre ella, demostrándole que en serio la amaba, incluso aunque no estuviera en su presencia, no pudo evitar sentir también algo de pena por Anabel. Ash había sido muy directo, y se podía ver que con esas palabras le había roto el corazón a la pobre chica. De nuevo, quizás era mejor así, era preferible lastimar con la verdad, que después matar con una mentira. Y tenía que reconocer que, por lo menos, Ash había tenido el valor de ser sincero, se había portado como un verdadero hombre. Luego que Anabel se había perdido de vista, Misty fue a sentarse junto a Ash en el puesto.

- Ah, Misty, aquí estás. – dijo Ash. – Te he estado buscando, ¿dónde andabas? -

- Tomándome un descanso, nada más. – dijo ella. - ¿Pides algo para mí? Aún falta una hora para que empiecen la carrera final. Y además… luego tengo que cambiarme el bikini, ya no quiero enseñar tanto en público. -

- Jeje, no te preocupes, yo te tendré cubierta mientras tanto. – bromeó Ash. Misty se rió, mientras Ash le pedía una orden igual a la suya. Después de comer tendría suficiente tiempo para hacer la digestión y estar lista para la carrera.

Mientras comían, Misty no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar. Ash no sabía que ella había estado oyendo la conversación, y sintió que tenían que hablar al respecto.

- Oye, Ash. – dijo de pronto.

- ¿Hmm? -

- Hace ratito… te escuché hablar con Anabel. – dijo, un poco avergonzada de haber estado espiando.

- ¿En serio? – A Ash no pareció molestarle.

- Eso que dijiste… sobre que prometiste no volver a lastimarme. – Misty se sonrojó, pero sonreía. – En verdad eso fue muy lindo de tu parte. -

- Oye, solo dije la verdad. – dijo Ash. – No me lo perdonaría si volviera a hacerte daño. Especialmente con todo lo que te hice pasar desde que éramos niños. -

- Sí, lo sé… - dijo ella. – Aunque… creo que fuiste demasiado directo. Anabel se veía destrozada cuando te fuiste. Y no sé… siento lástima por ella. -

- ¿Lástima? ¿Sientes lástima por una rival, Misty? -

- No me malentiendas, solo… creo que tal vez pudiste haber sido un poco más… bueno, tal vez "amable" sea la palabra. – dijo Misty. – Sé lo que duele que te rechace alguien que te gusta… -

Ash quiso decir algo, pero permaneció en silencio, quizás no debería andar haciendo preguntas. Después de todo, si de enredos amorosos se trataba, Misty era la experta de los dos. Si bien Misty era muy protectora con lo suyo, capaz de defenderlo a uñas y dientes si era necesario, ella no se alegraba del dolor ajeno, ni aún cuando este fuese a costa de su propia felicidad. Eso era lo que más adoraba Ash de ella, su buen corazón.

* * *

_**Dos horas después…**_

Había llegado el momento decisivo de la competencia. Los organizadores habían preparado todo para el triatlón que decidiría a la ganadora de los Juegos Playeros. De todas las que habían iniciado la competencia ahora solo quedaban cinco de ellas, incluyendo a Misty y Anabel. Todo se decidiría en esta carrera final por la Copa de Cristal. No habría lugar para segundonas, la ganadora se lo llevaría todo.

Anabel y Misty ya estaban preparándose en la línea de partida para cuando dieran la señal, haciendo algunos ejercicios de estiramiento para calentar. Anabel ya no estaba ni de cerca tan entusiasta con la competencia como al principio, ya que el verdadero premio que buscaba no era la copa, sino esa cita con Ash que había apostado con Misty. Pero ya incluso si ganaba él no iba a salir con ella por las buenas, ni siquiera "como amigos", mucho menos como algo más. Misty por otro lado, se había divertido tanto a lo largo de los Juegos Playeros que la verdad tenía muchas ganas de llevarse consigo esa copa como recuerdo y parecía particularmente emocionada. Notó que Anabel se veía algo apagada, y de algún modo su compasión salió a flote.

- Oye, ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó.

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy bien. – mintió Anabel.

- No te hagas. – dijo Misty. – ¿A dónde se fueron los ánimos que tenías antes? –

- No es de tu incumbencia. – dijo Anabel secamente.

- Hmm… si te sirve de algo, te escuché mientras hablabas con Ash hace un rato. – dijo Misty como sin querer la cosa.

- Siempre vigilándolo, ¿no? – dijo Anabel.

- Oye, admito que soy muy celosa con él, pero… si quieres, puedo convencerlo de que acepte salir contigo una vez… eso, claro, si es que me ganas. –

- ¿Harías eso? – Anabel la miró inquisitivamente.

- Puedo soportarlo… en tanto que no se te ocurra besarlo o algo por el estilo, ¿captas? –

- Hmm… - Anabel volvió a sonreír de repente. – Entonces… ¿la apuesta sigue en pie? –

- Solo si la quieres. – dijo Misty. – Pero eso sí, tendrás que ganártelo a pulso. Solo si me ganas, hablaré con él. Y no tengo intenciones de dejarme ganar. –

- Está bien. – dijo Anabel, extendiendo su mano. – Hagamos una buena pelea limpia. –

- Sí, que gane la mejor entonces. – Misty aceptó la mano, sonriéndole genuinamente por primera vez.

Minutos más tarde, en medio de las ovaciones, Mikun estaba preparada para dar el disparo de salida en la competencia. Las reglas eran sencillas: había que sortear cada parte del curso sin interferir con el progreso de las demás (en otras palabras, para esta competencia no se valía empujarse, golpearse ni nada de eso). Las cinco competidoras se colocaron en posición, esperando la señal.

- ¡Estamos listos para la carrera final, gente! – anunció, alzando la pistola para disparar al aire. – En sus marcas… listas… ¡FUERA! –

_**¡BANG! **_Apenas sonó el disparo todas las competidoras echaron a correr hacia el agua. El primer tramo era la parte de natación, las competidoras tenían que llegar hasta una boya, rodearla, y posteriormente nadar de vuelta hacia otro extremo de la playa donde estaban esperando las bicicletas. Considerando que el agua era su especialidad, Misty decidió que tenía que tratar de ganar ventaja durante este tramo. Tomó un profundo respiro y se zambulló en el agua salada. A diferencia de Anabel y las otras chicas, Misty nadaba por debajo del agua, saliendo a la superficie solo por un segundo para poder respirar. Con eso se evitaba mayormente ser golpeada por las olas, y sabía cómo usar el flujo de la corriente a su favor para ganar más velocidad.

Misty fue la primera en alcanzar la boya, y sin perder tiempo aumentó el paso para poder regresar a tierra firme. Hacía mucho honor a su apodo de "sirena", ya que sabía cómo moverse con mucha gracia y elegancia dentro del agua. También, para evitar agotarse más de lo necesario, alternaba entre varios estilos de natación: libre, de costado, mariposa… logrando lucirse bastante. Una de las competidoras intentó imitarla, pero el sobre-esfuerzo de querer alternar bruscamente los estilos de nado le provocó un calambre y tuvo que ser rescatada por uno de los oficiales de la competencia. Sin embargo, ni Misty, ni Anabel ni ninguna de las otras chicas reparó en que acababan de perder a una concursante. Solo estaban enfocadas en una cosa: ganar.

Las cuatro concursantes siguieron nadando hasta lograr salir del agua, y de inmediato corrieron hacia donde estaban las bicicletas. Tenían que dar una vuelta completa por el camino de concreto. Los oficiales les entregaron equipos protectores (coderas, rodilleras, guantes y cascos), aparte de zapatos para poder pedalear. Aparte de ser una excelente nadadora, Misty también era una buena ciclista, de modo que estaba segura de que le iría bien en esta etapa de la competencia también. Sin embargo, pese a haber tomado la delantera tempranamente, al pasar una curva y entrar a una larga recta, las otras dos competidoras restantes (aparte de ella y Anabel) la dejaron atrás y comenzaron a pelear por el liderazgo. Mirando atrás, se dio cuenta de que Anabel intentaba conservar su ritmo para no quedarse demasiado rezagada. Misty empezó a pedalear con más fuerza, tratando de alcanzar a las otras dos.

El camino de concreto tenía algunas subidas y bajadas que complicaban todavía más el trayecto, e inclusive Misty tuvo problemas para mantener el control al hacer los saltos. Las dos chicas que iban al frente parecían ciclistas profesionales, pues hasta se detenían a hacer algunas acrobacias cada vez que saltaban las elevaciones.

- Presumidas. – dijo Misty por lo bajo, tratando de alcanzarlas.

Esas dos al parecer no solo querían ganar, sino incluso hacerlo con estilo, y por eso no perdían la oportunidad de lucirse. Sin embargo, ese afán de querer ser el centro de atención terminó siendo su propia caída, pues cuando faltaban unos 200 metros para completar el trayecto en bicicleta, una de ellas perdió el tino al hacer su salto y fue a caerle encima a la otra. Hechas un enredo, y con las bicicletas abolladas, las dos se enfurecieron y se pararon a gritarse la una a la otra.

- ¡Eres una tonta, mira lo que hiciste! –

- ¡Lo que yo hice! ¡Tú tuviste la culpa, para qué te atraviesas! –

De los gritos pasaron a las cachetadas, y se agarraron a pelear, sin importarles mucho que Misty y Anabel las pasaran de largo y completaran el recorrido. Por ponerse a pelear esas dos fueron descalificadas, así que la etapa final, la carrera a pie, sería solo entre Misty y Anabel. Resultaba irónico que todo se redujera a eso.

Al llegar hasta el segundo punto de control, las dos chicas se quitaron las protecciones y dejaron atrás sus bicicletas. Aunque Misty llevaba algo de ventaja, deliberadamente se mantuvo en la línea de partida hasta que Anabel la alcanzó. Parecía que quería enfrentarse a ella en condiciones iguales. Ya estando listas, salieron corriendo exactamente al mismo tiempo.

La etapa final en realidad era una carrera con vallas, para no ponerla tan sencilla. Era un camino recto hasta el escenario donde estaba la copa de cristal, pero para llegar tenían que saltar sobre los obstáculos, que iban haciéndose un poco más altos a medida que avanzaban. Misty y Anabel iban muy reñidas, sin mirarse la una a la otra, solo concentradas en salvar los obstáculos, y llegar hasta la copa de cristal que las esperaba del otro lado.

Llegadas a un punto, la valla que tuvieron que saltar fue tan alta que al parecer las piernas largas de Misty resultaron una mayor ventaja, ya que Anabel no la pudo saltar bien del todo, tropezó y se fue de boca a tragar arena. Misty no se detuvo ante esto, sino que continuó hasta saltar la última valla. Anabel, sin embargo, no se quiso resignar y decidió hacer un último esfuerzo, se puso en pie y volvió a correr, pero a leguas se notaba que ya no podría alcanzar a Misty. La pelirroja le iba a ganar irremediablemente.

- ¡No pares, Misty, la copa ya es tuya, es tuya! – gritaba Ash.

- ¡Pikapika! –

Misty corrió como nunca. ¡No podía creerlo, estaba a punto de ganar! La copa solo estaba a 25 metros de ella, nada podría detenerla ahora…

_**¡SPROOOOOOOM! **_

Algo gigantesco emergió de bajo la tierra, justo cuando Misty estaba a punto de llegar al pedestal donde estaba la copa. Cuando finalmente pudo ver con claridad, se dio cuenta de que era uno más de los típicos robots gigantes que solían emplear los del Equipo Rocket, pero eso no fue lo que más la perturbó, sino el hecho de que este en particular estaba construido a la imagen de Jessie, con todo y hasta la misma forma del cabello.

- ¡Prepárense para los problemas, ya llegó la reina de la playa! –

- ¡Y que sean dobles, aunque no sé qué rima con playa! –

- ¡Una maldad…! –

- ¡AH, YA CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritó Misty con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba harta de que esos tres aparecieran cuando menos los necesitaban. Mientras tanto, Ash no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a reunirse con ella para plantarles cara.

- ¡Oye, bobeta, por lo menos deja que terminemos de recitar nuestro lema! – protestó Jessie.

- Ya me lo sé de memoria, muchas gracias. – espetó Misty con los brazos en jarras. - ¿Y qué están haciendo aquí? –

- Lo mismo que ustedes, taruga, estamos de vacaciones. – dijo James.

- ¿Y no dicen por ahí que el crimen no toma vacaciones? – dijo Misty.

Entretanto, Mikun y el resto de los oficiales del concurso se aproximaron, rodeando de inmediato a la gigantesca "Mecha-Jessie".

- Están interfiriendo con la competencia. – dijo Mikun, hablando con su micrófono. – Por favor retírense o los haremos arrestar. –

- Está bien, nos retiraremos… luego de llevarnos esto. – declaró Jessie, al tiempo que movía al gigantesco robot hacia la copa de cristal y rompía de un golpe el techo para luego agarrarla.

- ¡La Copa! – gritó Mikun. - ¡Deténganse, ladrones! –

- ¡Ah, jajajajajajajaja! – se rió con ganas Jessie. - ¡Si tienen tele, ahí se ven! ¡La Copa es mía! –

- ¡No pueden llevársela! – seguía gritando Mikun.

- ¡Ay, pero que fastidio! ¡Vete de aquí! –

_**¡WHAMP!**_ Y de un manotón sacó volando a Mikun hacia el escenario donde estaba la copa. La chica no se pudo volver a levantar.

- ¡Llamen a la policía, deténganlos! – gritaban los oficiales de la competencia, pero el robot pisoteaba con fuerza si alguien se le acercaba. Nadie podía hacer nada excepto apartarse de su camino.

Los únicos que sabían cómo lidiar con esta clase de situación eran, por supuesto, Ash y Misty. El moreno aprovechó para llevarle a Misty sus Pokébolas para que pudieran darles una lección. Mientras la Mecha-Jessie avanzaba intentando huir hacia el mar con la copa robada, Ash y Misty corrieron intentando interceptarla, pero entonces vieron que Anabel se había adelantado, e iba con su Espeon a tratar de detenerlos.

- Ustedes otra vez, ¿es que no tienen nada mejor qué hacer? – gritó Anabel

- Ay, doncellita, mejor ahueca el ala mientras todavía puedes, si no quieres que tengamos que castigarte. – dijo Jessie.

- No me provoquen o lo van a lamentar. –

- ¿En serio? Pues te reto a que lo intentes. – la desafió Meowth.

- ¡Espeon, Electrocañón! – ordenó Anabel.

- ¡Espeon! –

El Pokémon psíquico formó una bola de energía eléctrica en su boca. Ash y Misty vieron lo que se proponía y trataron de detener a Anabel y a Espeon antes que atacaran. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Espeon disparó la bola, y en respuesta, la Mecha-Jessie estiró una mano e hizo aparecer en su palma lo que parecía ser un panel de espejo, la bola eléctrica rebotó en él de vuelta a su lugar de origen.

_**¡BROOOM!**_

- ¡Espeon, no! – gritó Anabel, corriendo a ver a su Pokémon, que había quedado tirado en el suelo echando chispas luego de recibir el impacto de su propio ataque. Ash y Misty llegaron de inmediato.

- Esos locos siempre tienen algo para los ataques eléctricos. – dijo Ash. Tantos años llevaban persiguiéndolo por Pikachu que siempre tenían algo pensado en específico para él. –

- Estás en lo cierto, bobo. – dijo Jessie. – Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos que marcharnos. –

- Yo creo que no. – dijo Misty, e inmediatamente sacó a su Gyarados y le ordenó usar Lanzallamas, pero la Mecha Jessie debía tener alguna cubierta a prueba de fuego ya que no le hizo nada.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Soy la chica más caliente de la playa, no me vencerás con eso! –

- ¡Gyarados, muérdela! – gritó Misty sin dejarse amedrentar.

- ¡ROAAAAAAAAR! –

La serpiente marina fue a darle una buena mordida, pero tampoco le sirvió de nada, no le dejó ni marcas de dientes.

- ¡Ah jajajajajajaja! – siguió riéndose Jessie. - ¡Inténtalo todo lo que quieras, de nada te servirá! –

- Rayos, ¿de qué está hecha esa cosa? –

- Gastamos todos nuestros ahorros en una cubierta a prueba de fuego, agua y todo lo que se les pueda ocurrir. – dijo James. – Pero valió cada centavo. –

- Y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez es tiempo de que por fin nos llevemos a esa estúpida ratita eléctrica tuya. ¿Meowth? – dijo Jessie.

- ¡Va qué va! – dijo el Pokémon gatuno, pulsando un gran botón rojo.

La Mecha Jessie abrió una mano que posteriormente salió disparada como un cohete hacia donde estaban Ash y Pikachu. Pero el roedor eléctrico llevaba tantos años siendo víctima de sus capturas que ahora ya era lo suficientemente listo para saber cómo evitarlas. Y sin que Ash se lo ordenara, saltó de su hombro, cargó su cola con electricidad y giró en el aire para darle un tajo.

- ¡Chuuuu… PIKA! –

_**¡SLASH! **_Un segundo después la mano de la Mecha Jessie cayó partida a la mitad a ambos lados de Ash y Pikachu, pero sin tocarlos. La Cola de Hierro de Pikachu cargada con electricidad tenía un poder cortante mucho mayor de lo ordinario, ya se había ganado fama de poder cortar "lo que fuera".

- Huy, creo que le gusta el juego de "tengo manita, no tengo manita", ¿eh, Jess? –

- Cállate, no es momento para bromas. – dijo Jessie. – Creo que es mejor una retirada estratégica. ¿Meowth? –

- Sí, y les daremos algo para que se preocupen mientras tanto. ¡Chaíto! – dijo el gato pulsando otro botón de su panel.

La Mecha Jessie abrió la boca y lanzó un proyectil hacia el escenario. Este impactó en uno de los focos de la parte superior, lo que provocó una reacción en cadena que hizo que las cortinas comenzaran a incendiarse, y las vigas a desplomarse. La anfitriona del concurso seguía tirada en el suelo, inconsciente, y en cualquier momento el escenario se le vendría encima.

- ¡Oh no! – dijo Anabel, con su Espeon aún inconsciente en sus brazos. - ¡Mikun aún está allí! -

- ¡Hay que sacarla! -

Sin pensarlo mucho, Misty corrió de vuelta al escenario. El techo se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento, y las llamas rodeaban a Mikun, que seguía todavía tendida en el suelo, el golpe que le dio la Mecha-Jessie debió ser muy fuerte. Si no la sacaban de ahí rápido, podría terminar rostizada o aplastada. Estaba a punto de entrar por ella, pero Ash la agarró del brazo.

- ¡Misty, qué crees que haces! –

- ¡Hay que ayudar a Mikun! – gritó Misty.

- ¡Es muy peligroso, no te dejaré hacerlo! – dijo Ash.

- ¿Y qué, te vas a hacer tú el héroe? ¡Porque yo tampoco voy a…! -

Mientras la pareja discutía, una de las Pokébolas de Misty se abrió, y salió Psyduck. Ash y Misty pararon de gritarse, y vieron como el pato amarillo los miraba, y luego veía el escenario a punto de caer, y a la inconsciente Mikun aún tendida en él. Y de repente, sin razón aparente, corrió hacia allá.

- ¡Psyduck, a dónde crees que vas! -

Se detuvo al llegar, y como si comprendiera la situación (y al parecer, así era), el pato empezó a emitir un aura azul. Ash y Misty se dieron cuenta que estaba tratando de usar sus poderes psíquicos para quitar los escombros y liberar a Mikun, antes de que el escenario se desplomara. Pero eran muy pesados. El pato comenzó a concentrarse como nunca, tenía que ser más fuerte… ¡estaba tratando de darse a sí mismo un dolor de cabeza para aumentar su poder!

- ¡PSYYYYYYYY! – De repente, una luz blanca envolvió a Psyduck por completo. Comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, y a cambiar de forma.

- No es posible… - jadeó Ash.

- Está… ¡está evolucionando! -

Al disiparse la luz, Psyduck ya no estaba. En su lugar ahora había un Golduck, ya no más amarillo y rechoncho, ahora era de color azul, más alto, delgado y de forma aerodinámica, y había perdido todo rastro de su cara de idiota. Enfocando sus nuevos poderes, Golduck alzó las palmas, y levantó sin mayores complicaciones los escombros que había sobre la chica inconsciente. Al mismo tiempo, lanzó de su pico un chorro de agua de alta presión para abrirles un camino y que pudieran sacarla.

- ¡Deprisa, Ash, tenemos que sacarla de ahí! – gritó Misty.

Sin perder tiempo, la pareja corrió hacia Mikun. Cada uno la sujetó por debajo de una axila, y entre los dos la sacaron de ahí, ayudados por los nuevos y mejorados poderes psíquicos de Golduck, quien logró retrasar la caída del escenario lo suficiente para que pudieran ponerse a salvo. Segundos después, el escenario colapsó y se desplomó por completo prendido en llamas.

- Uff, esa estuvo muy cerca. – dijo Ash.

- Sí. – asintió Misty. – Buen trabajo, Psyduck… es decir, Golduck. -

- Golduck. – El pato dio un pulgar arriba en respuesta.

- Mikun… Mikun, despierta, ¿estás bien? – Misty empezó a darle golpecitos en las mejillas.

- Hmm… aahh… ¿qué… qué me pasó? -

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Ash.

- Uff, me duele la cabeza, pero creo que estoy bien. – dijo Mikun, incorporándose. – ¿Qué pasó? -

- El escenario se desplomaba encima de ti. – dijo Misty. – Por suerte, mi… Golduck pudo detenerlo lo suficiente para que pudiéramos sacarte de ahí. -

- ¿En serio? Vaya, muchas gracias, me salvaron. – dijo Mikun.

- Descuida. – dijo Misty. – Ash, creo que es hora de que les demos a ese trío de tres una buena lección. –

- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Ash. De inmediato, los dos corrieron hacia la Mecha Jessie, que ya estaba por huir hacia el mar.

- ¡Ah, no, no lo harán! – dijo Misty. - ¡Golduck, usa tus poderes psíquicos para detener a esa cosa! –

- ¡Duck! ¡Gol… DUCK! -

El pato levantó sus palmas, e hizo que el robot se frenara en seco. Acto seguido, empezó a mover los brazos haciendo que la Mecha-Jessie se golpeara en el pecho con el puño que le quedaba, mientras la tripulación intentaba inútilmente recuperar el control de su robot. Después de dejarle unas abolladuras más que considerables, Misty decidió darles un respiro y una última oportunidad de terminar las cosas por las buenas.

- ¡Ya ríndanse, entreguen esa copa de una buena vez! –

- ¡Eso nunca, bobeta! ¡Si yo no puedo tenerla, nadie más puede! – gritó Jessie con toda su furia. - ¡Vayan por ella si se atreven! –

Y sin decir más, la Mecha Jessie empezó a girar como trompo, y arrojó la copa de cristal con tal fuerza que esta fue a perderse en la distancia, con lo que apenas pudieron ver un pequeño salpicón de cuando cayó al agua, para el horror de todas las competidoras, cuya única meta ese día había sido ganar ese preciado trofeo.

- ¡La copa! ¡La arrojó al mar! –

- ¡Estúpida, arruinó la competencia! –

- ¡La vas a pagar! –

Ese fue el peor error que Jessie pudo haber cometido. Las enfurecidas competidoras y el público superaron el shock inicial y se lanzaron como una gran ola viva hacia el robot, más que dispuestos a castigar al equipo Rocket por echarles a perder la competencia. Esta se sacudió y logró quitarse a la gente de encima.

- Aquí ya no nos quieren, Jessie, mejor ahuecamos el ala. – dijo James.

- Por una vez dices algo inteligente. – dijo Jessie. - ¡A toda máquina! –

- ¡Golduck, detenlos de nuevo! – ordenó Misty.

- ¡Gol… DUCK! –

De nueva cuenta los volvió a frenar en seco antes de que escaparan, solo que esta vez los obligó además a que dieran la vuelta, ya que pensó que no estaba bien "atacarlos por la espalda". Viendo la enorme hendidura y con grietas que había hecho con su propio puño, Ash vio los motores expuestos, y supo cómo hacer volar la máquina.

- ¡Pikachu, usa Tacleada de voltios! – ordenó.

- ¡Pikapikapikapikapika… PIKA! – El roedor corrió cargándose de electricidad y pegó un salto dando vueltas directo hacia la hendidura en el pecho de la Mecha-Jessie.

_**¡BOOOM! **_La Mecha Jessie estalló, y sus ocupantes cayeron sobre el agua. Totalmente indefensos y a la merced de nuestros héroes y todos los demás en la playa, el trío Rocket no pudo más que abrazarse en espera de su inminente destino.

- ¿Quieres hacer los honores, Misty? – dijo Ash.

- Con gusto. – dijo Misty sonriendo malignamente. – Agradézcanlo, los estamos librando de la furia de todos aquí. ¡Golduck, Híper Rayo! –

- Gol… -

Golduck abrió el pico, mientras una bola de energía amarilla se formaba en él. Un segundo más tarde, un potente rayo salió hacia Jessie, James y Meowth y el resultado fue inmediato: el trío salió volando por los aires.

- ¡Por qué siempre terminamos de este modo! – chilló Jessie.

- Ya decía yo, ahora sí se nos terminó el verano. – dijo James con desgano.

- Y ahora solo nos queda decir que… - agregó Meowth.

- ¡NOS MANDARON A VOLAR OTRA VEZ! – gritaron a coro antes de perderse en el cielo, dejando solo una pequeña estrellita.

Con las cosas ya bajo control, Ash y Misty regresaron donde Mikun para ver cómo estaban las cosas.

- ¿Ya está todo bien? – preguntó Ash.

- Eso creo. – dijo Mikun. – Menos mal que no hubo heridos. –

- Y a todo esto, ¿qué va a pasar con la competencia? – preguntó Misty. – Esos idiotas arrojaron la copa al mar. -

- Voy a tener que hablar con los organizadores, vamos a ver qué haremos. – dijo Mikun.

La gente poco a poco se fue yendo, excepto algunos que quisieron quedarse a ayudar a limpiar el desorden causado por el Equipo Rocket. Ash y Misty también decidieron quedarse, pero por otros motivos. El lugar había quedado relativamente despejado luego de que la mayoría se fue, así que podrían tener la playa para ellos. Anabel los vio juntos, y pensó que sería mejor dejarlos a solas, así que se fue sin decir nada. Aún tenía un par de cosas qué hablar con Misty, pero ya habría tiempo más tarde

- Lástima por el trofeo, ya estabas por ganar. – dijo Ash.

- Ah, qué importa. Algo bueno salió de todo esto, ¿no es así, Golduck? Es increíble, hoy fuiste el héroe; me siento muy orgullosa de ti. – dijo Misty, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su recién evolucionado Pokémon. Este no podía estar más feliz, nunca en todo el tiempo desde que la conoció la había visto tan orgullosa de él. Pero en fin, eso era lo que había buscado todos esos años, a su muy particular manera.

- Bueno, ya que la competencia terminó… ¿qué tal si nos vamos a nadar un poco, solo por diversión? –

- Eso suena bien. ¿Quieres venir tú también, Golduck? –

- ¡Golduck! – Golduck aplaudió entusiasmado, y sin perder tiempo, corrió alegremente hacia el muelle, y pegó un enorme salto para lanzarse al agua…

_**¡SPLASH! **_Ash y Misty fueron tras él, y estuvieron a punto de tirarse también, hasta que salió de vuelta a la superficie.

- ¡GOLGOLGOLGOLGOLDUCK! – El pato se agitaba y pataleaba como loco sobre el agua. Se estaba ahogando, igual que antes de evolucionar.

- Ay, no. – dijo Misty, llevándose la palma a la cara. - ¡Todavía no sabe nadar! -

- Jeje, tal parece que cambió por fuera, pero por dentro sigue siendo el mismo. – rió Ash.

- Pikachu. -

- Misty, yo que tú mejor iba a buscar su flotador pronto. -

- Gracias por recordármelo. – dijo la pelirroja, y corrió a buscar el susodicho flotador, mientras Ash, Pikachu y todos los demás que estaban cerca observaban divertidos como se ahogaba Golduck. Increíble que hacía apenas un rato había sido el héroe, y ahora era el hazmerreír.

* * *

_**Al cabo de un rato…**_

Después de que se limpió más o menos el desorden, Mikun, los organizadores del concurso y los jueces reunieron a todas las participantes frente a lo que quedaba del escenario. Pese a que la buscaron por todas partes, no lograron encontrar la Copa de Cristal. Probablemente, viendo que era tan frágil, tal vez la caída hubiera hecho que se fragmentara en mil pedazos al caer al agua. En este momento estaban hablando con un megáfono que le tomaron prestado a la Oficial Jenny para que todos escucharan.

- Debido a las circunstancias de lo sucedido, y a que lamentablemente el trofeo se perdió, nos apena mucho anunciar que este año no podemos declarar una ganadora para los Juegos Playeros. – declaró Mikun.

- ¿Qué? ¿Después de haber llegado hasta aquí? -

- ¡Eso no es justo! -

- ¡Huy, esos aguafiestas tienen la culpa de todo! -

Las finalistas del concurso estaban muy molestas. Tanto esfuerzo que pusieron en haber competido, y ahora simplemente lo daban por terminado así no más, sin declarar a una ganadora, justo en el final. Una por una se fueron marchando, maldiciendo por lo bajo a los responsables de echar a perder la competencia. En cuanto a Misty, a ella le daba igual. Estaba feliz de que, de un modo u otro, por fin todo había terminado. Poco le importaba el trofeo, y si lo pensaba bien, gracias a esos dos su Psyduck finalmente había evolucionado (aunque seguía sin poder nadar) lo cual era un lado positivo de todo el asunto.

Ash y Misty decidieron quedarse a ayudar un poco a ayudar con la limpieza. Anabel no se veía por ninguna parte, seguramente se había marchado con el resto de las competidoras enfadadas por haber arruinado el concurso. Cuando los jueces le dijeron a Misty que ya les había ayudado lo suficiente, y se dispuso a irse, Mikun la llamó.

- Misty, aguarda un momento. -

- ¿Mikun? – dijo Misty. - ¿Qué ocurre? -

- Antes de que te vayas… tengo algo para ti. -

- ¿Para mí? -

- Ya que por culpa de esos tontos se perdió el trofeo… y está claro que eras tú la que iba a ganar la competencia… -

- Pero no gané. – dijo Misty.

- Lo hubieras hecho, si esos tontos no hubieran interrumpido. – prosiguió Mikun. – Pensé que, por lo menos, te mereces un premio de compensación por eso… y en agradecimiento por salvarme la vida. -

- Oye, no tienes que… - Misty se detuvo, cuando la chica de pelo morado le pasó una pequeña caja. - ¿Qué es esto? -

- Ábrelo. – dijo Mikun.

Misty dudó un poco, pero luego abrió la caja. No se entusiasmó mucho al ver su contenido, era el mismo microbikini de gemas que había usado en el desfile.

- Gracias, pero por si no lo habías notado, ya tengo uno de estos. – dijo Misty, tratando de no sonar ingrata.

- No, no es así. – dijo Mikun sonriendo. – El que usaste antes es imitación, las gemas son falsas. Este es el original, las gemas son reales. -

- No juegues. – dijo Misty. – No puedes hablar en serio. -

- A mí en verdad no me gusta mucho ostentar esa cosa, y menos considerando que es un imán para los ladrones. – dijo Mikun. – Pero, creo que tú puedes ponerlo a buen uso, con tu novio, Ash. - Le guiñó el ojo. – Me dijeron que a él le gusta, ¿no? -

- Hmm… pues sí, creo que sí. – dijo Misty. – Pero esto debe costar una fortuna, ¿no? Quiero decir… -

- Ah, por eso no te preocupes. – dijo Mikun. – Siempre puedo encargar otro si quiero. -

Misty dudó un buen rato, pero finalmente, resignada, aceptó el regalo. Sin duda no querría volver a ponerse ese micro-bikini para ir a la playa, pero quizás, usarlo de vez en cuando en casa para complacer las fantasías de Ash no sería tan mala idea. Mikun estuvo de acuerdo, mientras tuviera cuidado de guardar el secreto y no pregonar a los cuatro vientos el valor monetario de ese bikini. Misty le aseguró que no iba a ser tan tonta como para hacer eso. Satisfecha de haber dejado su tesoro en buenas manos, Mikun se despidió de Misty. La pelirroja decidió ir a guardarlo de inmediato, por seguridad, así que llamó a Ash para que regresaran al hotel. De camino, Ash le preguntó que qué había en la caja, a lo que Misty simplemente le respondió que era "un premio de consolación por el concurso".

* * *

_**En la playa, un poco más tarde…**_

El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte. Ash y Misty caminaban de la mano, sintiendo la brisa veraniega acariciar sus rostros.

- Que pena que se arruinara la competencia. – comentó Ash. – Y cuando ya estabas a punto de ganar. -

**- **No importa. – dijo Misty despreocupada. – No me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo. Valió la pena solo el hecho de venir hasta aquí. -

La pareja se detuvo a observar el atardecer, en verdad era hermoso. Una escena que valía la pena ver, y bastó para hacerles olvidar todo el fiasco de la tarde. Ambos sonrieron.

- Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Ash, sujetándola por los hombros y acercándose a su cuello de manera provocadora. Misty tuvo que reprimir un gemido que por poco se le sale al sentir el aliento de Ash en su piel, un pequeño escalofrío bajó por su columna.

**- **Ya casi es hora de cenar. – dijo ella. - ¿Por qué no vas al restaurante y nos reservas una mesa? Después de eso… nos vamos a la habitación, y luego… bueno, veremos qué pasa. -

- Eso suena bien. ¿Te quedas un rato más entonces? -

- Sí, solo un rato. No será mucho, lo prometo. – dijo Misty.

Ash le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se fue de regreso al hotel. Misty decidió quedarse un rato en la playa observando la puesta de sol. Luego de un rato, notó que alguien se le venía acercando, Misty vio por la esquina del ojo que se trataba de Anabel.

- Hola. – Saludó la chica de pelo lavanda. – Me dijeron que tú y Ash estaban por aquí. -

- Ash se fue al restaurante. Quería quedarme aquí un rato más. – dijo Misty.

- Ya veo. – dijo Anabel. Unos segundos después hizo acopio de fuerzas para hablarle. – Escucha, yo… lamento mucho haberme portado como lo hice. Yo no… no quería arruinarles sus vacaciones. -

- Oye, tú no arruinaste nada. – dijo Misty, sin rencor en su voz. – No sería la primera vez que me da un arranque de esos. Pero yo confío en Ash, y sé que él me quiere con todo y eso. Él es un gran chico… supongo que no puedo culparte si él te gusta. -

- Sí… pero tú también eres una gran chica. Él sabe lo que quiere, y bueno, yo no soy quién para interponerme si ustedes son felices juntos. – Anabel luego extendió su mano. – Entonces… ¿ya estamos en paz? -

- Claro. – dijo Misty, dándole su mano también. – Sin resentimientos. Bueno, mejor me voy, me está esperando. Nos vemos. – Misty comenzaba a alejarse pero Anabel la llamó.

- Oye, Misty. Más te vale cuidarlo bien. – dijo. – Si por "x" causa algo pasa entre ustedes y Ash queda libre de nuevo… bueno, no dejaré pasar la oportunidad, ¿te quedó claro? -

- Sueña. – dijo Misty sonriendo. – No creas que lo voy a dejar ir después de todo lo que pasé para que él se fijara en mí. -

- Seguimos siendo rivales entonces. – replicó Anabel.

- Eso está bien para mí. – dijo Misty. – Bueno, adiós, Anabel. -

Misty se fue tranquila por su lado, rumbo a encontrarse con Ash en el restaurante. Anabel solo exhaló un suspiro, resignada, aunque con una diminuta esperanza aún en su interior. Ash ya había encontrado a una persona especial, y aunque no fuese ella, si era feliz, eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

_**En la noche, en la habitación…**_

Ash y Misty se encontraban en el balcón de la habitación, juntos, muy juntos. Para estar completamente a solas esa noche, los dos entrenadores habían dejado a sus Pokémon en el Centro Pokémon. Era su última noche, al día siguiente abordarían el barco que los llevaría de regreso a casa.

La pelirroja miraba con ensueño hacia el cielo nocturno, la luna llena coronaba la noche iluminando su balcón. Ya empezaba a sentirse algo de frío, pero a Misty no parecía importarle en absoluto, con todo y que su ropa de dormir dejaba sus hombros y brazos al aire. La cercanía de Ash y sus suaves y dulces caricias terminaban por ahuyentar los vientos fríos de la noche.

- Se nos fue volando este verano. – dijo Ash.

- El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes. – replicó Misty. – Fue un verano algo corto, pero me lo pasé muy bien. -

- Lo mismo digo. – dijo él.

- ¿Pero sabes algo? – dijo Misty, girándose para encararlo y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. – Para mí lo más importante no fue pasármela bien este verano. -

- ¿Ah no? – Ash parecía confundido.

- No. - Misty sujetó la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una mano, y acercó el rostro de él más al suyo. – Fue pasar el verano contigo. – Misty le sonrió, antes de besarlo tan tiernamente como solo ella sabía hacerlo. – Con la persona a la que más amo en este mundo. Eso es lo más importante para mí. -

- Te entiendo. También siento lo mismo. – dijo Ash. -

- No quisiera que este verano terminara. – dijo Misty. – Hay... tantas cosas que quisiera compartir contigo. -

- Misty, solo porque se termine el verano, esto no es el final de nada. – dijo Ash.

- Lo sé, es solo que... me preocupa lo que harán mis hermanas en el gimnasio, y además… – A Misty le costaba trabajo dejarlo salir, pero finalmente suspiró y cedió. – Me voy a sentir muy sola lejos de ti. -

- ¿Y crees que yo no? Pero piensa en todo lo que podremos hacer cuando vuelvas. Tendremos todo el tiempo para estar juntos. Podremos hacer todo lo que quieras, ir a donde quieras. -

- Aún así… me cuesta un poco pensar que estaremos separados una larga temporada. -

- Misty, ya habíamos estado separados durante períodos largos antes. -

- Pero ahora es diferente. – dijo Misty, tomando sus manos con firmeza. – Ash, yo... quiero estar contigo. Ya no quiero que volvamos a separarnos. -

- Misty... aunque estemos lejos físicamente, pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo... – Ash apretó su mano contra su pecho. - Siempre, siempre te tendré aquí, en mi corazón. Y mientras tú me tengas en el tuyo, una parte de mí irá contigo a donde quiera que vayas. -

- Ash... -

- Misty, me voy a sentir culpable si dejas de lado tus sueños de toda la vida solo por mí. Has trabajado duro para llegar hasta donde estás. Esta es una gran oportunidad para ti, no puedes dejarla pasar. -

- Pero... -

- Escucha, si no lo aceptas ahora nunca te lo voy a perdonar. – aseguró Ash, luego le sonrió tiernamente. - Yo te esperaré, no te preocupes. Y si hace falta, te llamo o te escribo todos los días, ¿qué dices? -

Misty no pudo decir más nada, pero lo abrazó con fuerza. Él creía en ella, estaba dispuesto a esperarla el tiempo que fuese necesario para que cumpliera su sueño, aunque le doliera separarse de ella. Ash le devolvió el abrazo. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, finalmente, se separaron después de un rato.

- Bueno… aún nos queda esta noche. – dijo Misty, con voz sensual. – Yo diría... que deberíamos aprovecharla al máximo. -

- Me suena a una invitación. – le respondió Ash de la misma manera.

- No quisiera tener que esperar otros seis meses... si está bien para ti. – dijo Misty, acariciándole la mejilla.

- Me pliego a tus deseos, mi amor. -

Los dos volvieron a entrar a la habitación. No se molestaron en cerrar las puertas de vidrio. El frío aire de la noche no sería capaz de mermar su ardiente pasión, y la luna y las estrellas serían las únicas testigos silenciosas de su amor. Aquella noche sellarían su lazo, un lazo que ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni ninguna fuerza en el mundo sería capaz de romper jamás.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Uff, vaya. No puedo creer que me tardara tanto en terminar la última parte. Les pido disculpas a todos. La verdad es que en los últimos meses perdí el contacto con Lu**, **y aunque ella me había dicho que quería terminar lo que faltaba, al no tener noticias suyas decidí que sería mejor terminar la historia por mi cuenta. Lento el avance, pero ya está. Aunque bueno, este capítulo tuvo más que nada fanservice por todos lados, y con lo que me costó enlazar las escenas terminó alargándose bastante.

Gracias por los reviews a **Gray Bull, Kasumi Mist, DjPuMa13g **y **Celeste Kairi**. Será hasta una próxima oportunidad.


End file.
